


I've had enough

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Mech Preg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is tired of Starscream's constant failures. One day, while they were arguing (just as the usual) Starscream did something that he would regret for the rest of his life. Of course, Megatron wouldn't allow such a negative behavior, so he gave his little seeker a ticket to his worst nightmare.<br/>*Inspired by some of Bunsuu's, Quiet_Shadow's and PAW_07's works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Crossed the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohh boy!!!  
> My very first fanfiction EVER! (I'm sooo excited)  
> Right now I'm utterly OBSESSED witht he Transformers fandom, and casually, the idea of writing a fan-made stroy with them came to my mind, and I was like: Meh, why not? Aaand here it is!  
> Now, you REALLY want to read those tags before diving in into the story. This contains graphic violent and sexual scenes that may not be appropriate for everyone.  
> Also, this is my first smut fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't that good.  
> Anyways, enjoy the ride!  
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> *This story was inspired by authors like Bunsuu, Quiet_Shadow and PAW_07. Go check their stories out! They're great!

Everyone flinched when they passed by and heard loud bangings and their Lord's raging voice booming in the Command room. He was clearly displeased.

No, take 'displeased' out of this situation, he was  _COMPLETELY_  pissed off.

And whose fault was that their Master was furious? Well, nonetheless than the bratty pink seeker's fault.

"You damn glitch! It's all your fault! It has always been!" roared Megatron as he slammed both his servos on the table and leaned closer to Starscream.

"Wha-  _MY_ fault?! If it weren't for  _YOU_ calling us, I would have offlined one of the Autobot scums!" yelled Starscream back, trying to escape his Master's accusation.

"Well, while you had ONE of them, I had Optimus and all of his slagging team at my feet, ready to offline them all, only if I hadn't had to deal with you!" Megatron yelled even louder, fury reflected in his ruby optics as he argued with his SIC. Why did he even bothered on keeping him as his Second?

"But then again, you had to RUIN it all, you son of a glitch, and let the Autobots escape from my servos! It was  _YOUR_ fault!" Megatron continued as he got dangerously close to Starscream.

"Well, if you didn't electrocute me with the damn human's key and let me get the job done, they certainly wouldn't have escaped!" Starscream repproached, getting even closer to Megatron's face as he poked his chestplates with a single digit, as if blaming him.

"If you weren't such a fool, such a coward, I wouldn't have done it! Oh, but we're talking about Starscream here! The supid glitch who ALWAYS tries to interfere in my plans! The useless good-for-nothing! It's all your fault! If you didn't-"

Megatron was cut off when Starscream suddenly slapped him across the face, making his helm jerk to the side due to the strength of the slap.

He was going to pay for that.

Optics glowing a bright red with fury, he slowly moved his helm back to face the seeker who had just hit him. He was. Absolutely. Pissed.

With a quick move, he grasped Starscream's neck tight, almost choking him. The pink jet let out a pained gasp and brought his servos to the grey mech's single one, trying to get it off of him. Megatron lifted him from the floor and walked towards the nearest wall, slamming his SIC hard against it. Oh how he regretted slapping his Lord!

"I've tolerated enough of your frag-ups" said Megatron while glaring up at the seeker. "But this time, you finally crossed the line". He curled his free servo into a fist and gave Starscream a hard punch on his abdominal plates. 

Starscream groaned and flinched, as if trying to curl and hide from the pain, but obviously, he couldn't under the bigger mech's grasp and the fact that he was off of the floor. Some nanokliks later, he received another punch on the same spot as before and started to gasp and vent heavily to get some air. The warlord olny laughed and kept punching him over and over again.

A few cycles later, he grew bored and proceeded to squeeze the jet's wings. Starscream hissed in pain as his delicate wings were crushed by the grey mech's large servo. Soon, the thin metal crippled and now it was easy to bend and manipulate. Megatron released it, and with two digits, he bent the area that he had just crushed. A long scream left the SIC's vocalizer.

Megatron absolutely  _loved_ that sound.

He released his wing and chuckled, and he did the exact same thing to the other one. As Starscream screamed in pain, he tilted his helm a little to the side, exposing his neck cabling to the large frame pinning him. Megatron wasted no time and dug his fangs in the sensitive metal and cables. The seeker screamed again.

The warlord was  _very_ delighted.

He stayed there until energon staryed dribbling out; he pulled away and licked the small droplets of the fluid that had fallen on his lip plates. Then, with a swift movement of his glossa, he licked and sucked the energon emmanating from the bite, making Starscream yelp and whimper at the strange feeling.

"Mmm... who would have thought, Starscream. You taste really good" said Megatron with a smirk on his face.

"F-frag yo-you..." replied the seeker, still trying to get his Master's strong servo off of his neck as he struggled for air.

Megatron got closer and bit another section of Starscream's neck, making him scream once again. He moaned as he enjoyed the taste of his SIC's energon, while hearing him whimper and shake under his grasp.

He was so focused on his actions that he didn't notice his interface panel was growing hot. Slag, the little seeker's cries had turned him on. But, to be honest, he loved them, and he knew just the right way to pull some more screams and whimpers out of his intake plus getting some relief for himself.

After some time that seemed like an eternity, Starscream was finally released. He fell to the floor on his side, wrapping his lower mid-section with both his servos while he coughed and gasped desperately to get some air.

"I think it's about time to give you some discipline" Megatron said with a smug smile on his lip plates. He then grabbed the jet by an audial fin and got him roughly to his pedes. With the seeker still under his grasp (again), he walked out of the Command room and started heading towards his personal quarters.


	2. Paying for your Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, so this is where the real stuff begins. Please be careful if you don't like these type of stories or are sensitive to this topic (there will be rape).  
> Aside from that, enjoy the story!  
> -Rolling_girl27

The pink seeker was tripping and thrashing violently as his Master dragged him through the Decepticon ship.

He was expecting to be taken to the torture room, or the cells that were kept at the basement, but he frowned when he saw that Megatron was taking him somewhere else.

Clearly confused, Starscream dared to ask: "Where are you taking me to?", a question which the grey mech didn't answer.

When they finally reached Megatron's private quarters, the warlord entered the lock code in a hurry, and when the doors opened, he didn't waste a single nanoklik on throwing the jet inside.

Starscream landed harshly on the floor, but was unable to react properly as he was dizzy from the rough walk from the Command room towards the strange location they were now in, even if it was a relatively short distance.

Megatron took advantage of his Second's distraction to pull him off of the floor by the back of his head and onto the big berth. He then flipped him over and secured his servos with a pair of stassis cuffs that he kept in his subspace, just in case he ever needed them.

The jet was even more confused when his Lord roughly lifted him off of the floor and placed him on a soft, comfy surface. He was too stunned to notice the cuffs that now held his servos together.

"You've always taken my precious time and attention just to yourself, Starscream" Megatron said in a cold voice, just before he punched his Second across the face with his fist. Starscream let out a soft moan before turning his head to glare at his Master.

"You. Useless. Piece of. Scrap" said Megatron between punches across the seeker's face. This time, he hit him hard enough for Starscream to cough some energon out of his systems, the pink liquid staining the warm berth sheets underneath him.

"You think I'm afraid of you" Starscream chuckled. "I will never, EVER submit to you. I was the one who deserved the throne! I am the true heir of the Decepticon leadership! Not and old and rusty warframe like you!" said Starscream, not a single drop of fear in his voice.

Megatron straightened up, arms folded across his chestplates as he started to circle the pink jet that laid in his berth. He smirked mischieviously, victory visible on his expression. Oh he had so many plans on what to do with his little captive.

"My, my, Starscream" said the grey mech; the sound of his heavy pedes stomping the floor as he circled the seeker filled the room. "You said you'd never submit to me, but look right where you are!" a light chuckle escaped his vocalizer as he could feel Starscream's raging glare follow him across the berthroom.

"Where the slag am I supposed to be?!" yelled Starscream with fury. Not until that moment he realized his servos were secured by some stassis cuffs. "...and WHY am I all tied up like a mechanimal?! Release me now!" He started to wriggle violently only to be grasped once again by his Lord.

"I've had enough of your scrap, Starscream" said Megatron as he leaned down until his face was mere inches away form Starcream's, pinning him to the berth with his own weight. "I chose you as my SIC because I thought you were a smart, loyal mech, but you have proved me wrong..." The seeker still wriggled under the warlord's chassis, while not breaking optic-contact with him, his optics still full of pride.

He wouldn't be broken that easily! He wanted to show the old mech what was he cappable of, to show he would be a greater leader than him, that he was the one to be cheered at, the one to sit in that throne, the one to conquer new planets, the one to get all of the pretty femmes, he would prove tha-

Starscream was pulled away from his thoughts and let out a surprised gasp when his Master started grinding his interface panel against his. Oh slag, he was so concentrated on his own thoughts that he didn't notice the big mech was now between his legs!

Megatron chuckled at the seeker's reaction. "If I have to show you what's your position again," he ground his pelvic plating a little harder, eliciting another gasp from the seeker "then I'll do it. I want you to bow down to my feet, to scream my name in ecstasy, I'll show you who do you belong to!"

Starscream blushed and turned his head to the side, his optics shut tight. But he snapped them online as everything had more sense now. The soft surface, it was a berth. The stassis cuffs on his wrist, the way his Lord was grinding his pelvic plating against his own...

No.  
No no no no no, this couldn't be happening!

Before he could say anything, Starscream moaned and threw his head back as an intense wave of pleasure cursed through his frame when he felt the hot temperature of the other mech's plating. Megatron smirked in amusement. "Now, growing hot already? If I've barely started..."

Megatron moved clumsily backwards, accommodating his position so his face was just at the seeker's closed interface panel level. He opened his intake, and gave a long lick right at the center of it. Starscream gasped again and tensed up, no one had ever touched him there!

"Get off me... you... you piece of... of scrap!" His words were interrupted by unwanted pleasured gasps, just as he jerked his hips and legs violently trying to get that grey chassis off of him. Megatron just kept licking and sucking the other's plating and started toying with the jet's hips, experienced servos knew just the right places to brush and pluck and caress to have his Second drooling in no time.

Starscream's agressive words and declarations of hate were slowly replaced with heated vents and moans. Damn, how come this fragger knew just the right way to touch him? His pelvic plating was now soaked with his Master's oral lubricant, who was still licking it like a starving turbofox.

All of a sudden, a very familiar sound silenced them both...

Click.

Starscream gasped in embarassment and tried to close his legs, his interface panel had just opened on it's own! His wet valve and spike housing where now fully exposed to the warlord's dirty intake. Gosh, why was he wet in the first place? His frame had just betrayed him!

Megatron smiled as he stared hungrily at his SIC's equipment, loving how the shy seeker tried desperately to close his legs to hide from him. "Well, well... did somebot get a little too excited?" he said, his voice in a horny tone. Starscream whimpered and pressed the side of his helm against the berth trying to cover his blushing face from his Lord's gaze.  
  
"It'd be a shame if we kept this little... _friend_ waiting, wouldn't it?" Megatron traced the jet's valve lips with a digit, his arousal increasing as he heard the seeker's whimpers.  
"P-please don't do this, M-Master..." Starscream tried to convince him, "I'll beha-have well this time, just please d-don't touch m-me..." a scared tone on his voice only made the bigger mech's will to continue even bigger.

"I said it was about time for you to get some discipline, Starscream" he slightly pinched his exterior node, pulling a soft moan from his captive. "And I said I would show you who do you belong to, so that's what I'm gonna do now". Megatron rubbed his node gently with his thumb, making the seeker moan delightfuly and he involuntarily rolled his hips to get closer to his predator's touch.

"Consider the pleasure as a gift" he continued while the seeker was moaning and rolling his hips alongside Megatron's servo. "Although you don't deserve it, I'm feeling generous today" he said with a cold smile.

He then slipped a single digit inside the seeker's entrance. "Gah! No, Master! Please don't touch me there!" cried Starscream out at the sudden invasion to his most intimate parts. Megatron explored the thin mech's valve, loving how it constricted on his digit, he was _very_ tight.

"You keep saying no, but your body says yes..." said Megatron playfully and he slipped a second digit inside his valve, causing him to whimper and wriggle even harder. The leader of the Decepticons shoved them a little deeper, only to be stopped by a soft, thin membrane inside the seeker's valve...

"My dearest Starscream..." Starscream flinched in pain as Megatron poked his seal. "Don't tell me you're still a virgin" Megatron smiled, his fingers still poking the delicate rubber. "Stop it! Frag off!" Yelled Starscream desperately and kicked his pedes. "I-it's not for you..."

Megatron huffed. "You still don't get it, do you? You are mine. You have always been, since the very first day I laid my optics on you. Only this time..." he pumped his digits in and out of the seeker's valve slowly. Starscream moaned and shook. "...I'll make it official. This" he inserted a third digit inside him and spread them, stretching him painfully. "Is mine now." Starscream groaned in pain as his inner walls were being stretched, only to cry out when Megatron started dragging all of his digits in and out at a very violent pace, obscene squelching noises emmanating from the digits making friction with the jet's libricant.

"Glk... No! I'll- grah- never -oh, frag- be yours!" He cried out again as he overloaded, his walls tightening around Megatron's digits, which got the older mech even harder.

He _loved_ how the little valve tried to suck nanities into the carrying chamber, but to his dismay, it was a servo and not a thick spike pounding it.

Oh, but he could fix that.

Megatron dragged out his fingers and licked them, one by one, tasting the pink mech's lubricants. "Mmm... your valve tastes just as wonderful as your energon, my dear seeker" Starscream only whimpered and vented heavily, recovering from his very first valve overload.

Damn, that felt really good, he had to try fingering himself one- wait, what the frag?! He was NOT supposed to be enjoying this!

Megatron's spike was now throbbing against his interface panel, demanding attention. He really wanted to dig his thick rod inside the tightness of that little valve, filling it whis his seed over and over again.

Starscream looked down when he heard a soft click, Megatron's panel retracting and revealing his massive, fully erected spike. "Oh by Primus..." Starscream whispered as his optics widened at the spike's size. It was long, and very thick, too... There was no way that was fitting inside him!

"What, are you scared, little seeker?" Megatron chuckled, Starscream just shook his head and turned to look at other spot in the room, blushing. Megatron got on top of him again, kneeling between his legs. Starscream shut them tight, obviously scared. "NO! I won't allow you to do that! You'll just rip me apart!"  
Megatron ignored him and used his strong servos to spread them wide. The seeker's valve was still dripping lubricant, and from the angle Megatron was, it looked _delicious_.

His spike twitched in anticipation, a trickle of pre-transfluid leaking from the tip. He released one of the seekers legs to grab his thick spike with his free servo, and gently guided it towards the wet entrance.

Starscream panicked and started kicking out and screaming for him to stop. "NO! NONONO! GET OFF ME! DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT THING INSIDE ME!"

"Silence, you piece of scrap. I'll make you scream my name." Megatron pushed the tip of his spike inside the seeker's valve until the whole head was in. Starscream groaned and kept yelling at his Master, shaking and fighting even harder than before.

Megatron steadied himself, grabbed him by the hips and slammed him all the way down his lenght, breaking the seal with his massive rod.  
Starscream let out a high-pitched scream, the size was too big compared to the size of his virginal valve.

"AAAAHH!!! NO, MASTER! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID, JUST PULL IT OUT! IT HURTS!" Starscream's valve was being stretched so much it felt as if he was being ripped apart, but Megatron moaned at the way the walls were squeezing and tightening around his spike. The seeker was heavenly inside!

"Yes- scream for me" Megatron leaned closer  and placed soft kisses and nibbles on the jet's neck, moving his hips in small circles, causing the seeker's valve to spasm painfully. Cleaner fluid was starting to bubble form Starscream's optics as pain filled his processor. It hurt even more when his Master started moving around!

Megatron sat up again and pulled out slowly from the jet's tight valve. Relieved, Starscream started sobbing and let the cleaner fluid tears stream down his face freely. But he screamed again when Megatron slid his length all the way inside him. He then pulled out again, only to slide his spike hard back inside him.

Megatron moaned with his deep voice. "Frag, Starscream. Your valve feels _so_ good around my spike!" Megatron said between heated vents as he rocked his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Starscream sobbed harder and threw his helm back in embarassment. He wrapped his to legs around Megatron's hips; he thought that would stop the movement and would lock them in place. It hurt a lot less when that monster of a spike wasn't moving inside of him!

Megatron smiled when he felt the seeker pull him closer with his legs, wrapping them around his hips. Though that action only made his spike slide deeper inside him. Starscream moaned when his Master's rod brushed over some nodes on his inner walls.

"Do you like it Starscream? My thick spike inside your slutty valve? Does it feel good?" Megatron asked as his charge started to build up, speeding up his thrust a litte. Starscream keened as a sharp sting of pain came from his valve, it hurt him sooo much!

"No, master, it doesn't. Please pull it out, you really are hurting me! Your spike is so thick that it stretches me too wide!" The seeker said, his vocalizer crackling. Energon started flowing out of his valve with each of the grey mech's thrust, due to the over-stretching of the soft muscles.

Megatron stopped for a nanoklik, reinforced his grip on the mech's hips, and started slamming his rod inside his SIC with a brutal pace, just like a wild mechanimal in heat. The blunt tip of his massive spike crushed painfully against Starscream's carring chamber entrance.

"AAAAAHHH!!! MASTER, IT HURTS! OH FRAG, IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Starscream yelled as he dug his claws in the berth to hold for dear life at his Master's brutal pace.

"Oh, Primus!" Megatron groaned as he started to lose himself in pleasure. Metal clanged against metal of their pelvic platings, Starscream's energon splatting and staining the berth sheets and both of their pelvic platings.

"Open your spark chamber" ordered his Lord, not even slowing down his thrusts. "WHAT?! NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT, MY LORD! DON'T IMPREGNATE ME, PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Starscream pleaded. He DEFINETELY didn't want to get sparked! Even less if the one to spark him was nonetheless than Lord Megatron!

"DO IT NOW!" Megatron roared, scaring the Pit out of Starscream. Sobbing harder, he turned his helm in defeat and opened his spark chamber, revealing the medium-sized, golden spark that was throbbing in pain and fear.

Megatron opened his own, the bright red light of his much larger spark bathing them both.  
"Oh, frag, Starscream! You are so, so good!" moaned Megatron at the seeker's tightness, wonderfully squeezing his big spike.

"Who is your master? Tell me!" Megatron screamed as he slammed his spike a little harder against the jet's carrying chamber entrance. Starscream whimpered and replied "Y-you, my l-liege..." Megatron, very pleased, moaned again. "That's it, tell me who do you belong to! Whose whore are you!" Starscream cried out as the pain slowly became pleasure, getting him closer to his overload. "Erk... L-lord Megatron! I am Lord Megatron's pleasurebot!"

"That's right! You're my mechwhore, you're only mine, you hear me?! YOU ARE MY PROPERTY!!!" Megatron screamed, pounding wildly the seeker's torn valve. One las thrust was enough to set him over the edge, crying out as his valve exploded in pleasure and clenched hard around the spike still inside him.  
Megatron roared and thrust as deep as he could inside his Second and slammed their chassis together, their sparks meeting and shaking and buzzing from the strong charge.

After a few moments, Megatron released him, allowing him to go limp on the berth. Starscream sobbed hard as he felt the hot transfluid flooding his valve, some of it dripping out and mixing with the abundant energon that was dripping too.

Megatron slowly pulled out, his spike comming out of the seeker's now-popped valve with an obscene 'pop'. He just stared at him venting harshly, watching how his expression changed from pained to clam.

Starscream was glad to have that massive spike out of him at last.

Oh, but Megatron wasn't going to be THAT generous. This was a punishment, remember?

And anyways, the afternoon was still very young, and he had _tons_ of other fun plans to do with the seeker.

"Oh, but don't rest yet, little Starscream" Megatron got closer and grabbed his helm tightly. "We're not even half-way there."


	3. You're Mine Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this new chapter took a while to be uploaded, it's just that I've been very busy lately (plus I ran out of ideas) but I tried to do my best and continued the story :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron crawled on the berth until he was facing the headboard, he turned around and sat with his legs spread. With great strenght he jerked Stasrcream's helm towards his frame, making him bump with his spike coated with his fluids.

"Now... look at the mess YOU've made" said Megatron with a mocking tone and a smirk on his faceplates. The seeker just stared at the rod covered in energon and lubricants, optics widening at it's massive size. Primus, was that REALLY moving inside of him a while ago?! How did it even fit?! It looked a _lot_ bigger from this short distance.

"I pretty much think the most prudent thing to do is for you to clean it, yes?" Megatron purred, awkardly caressing the seeker's helm, playing with his audial fins gently, making him blush at the soft touches. Suddenly, the gentle servo gave a firm grip at the back of his helm, Starscream yipping a little in surprise. The warlord tried to push his now half-erected spike into the jet's intake, but his lips were shut tight and he only managed to rub his rod against the smaller mech's cheek, smearing some of the fluids that were still fresh.

"What are you waiting for, Starscream? Go on and finish what you've started" Megatron said in a bored voice. The stubborn seeker still refused to get the thick spike in his intake, only turning his helm to the side and squeezing his lip plates shut when his Master tried to push the blunt tip against them.

Megatron's patience was growing thin, his optics beaming with anger again. "If you don't open your intake now" he growled in a dark voice "I'll have to discipline you again, and I'll shove something even bigger up your valve." He held Sarscream's chin and pulled it up so he was facing him. "Is that what you want?" Megatron asked, a threatening tone in his voice.

Statscream whimpered and shook his head to the sides. He _definetely_ didn't want anything more pounding into him! "Good." Megatron whispered, an evil smirk appearing on his face. "Now be a good seeker and clean my spike up" he sat straight against the headboard and pushed the pink jet's face against his spike.

Little sobs and whimpers left Starscream's vocalizer before he stuck his glossa out and gave a shy lick to the head of the spike in front of him. The grey mech grunted a little in pleasure, Starscream's glossa lapping the head with small licks and soft kisses. He kept that pace for a while, until he opened his intake and suckled the base of Megatron's spike, savouring the strong, salty taste and sliding it again all the way up to the head, swirling his glossa the best he could around the thick length.

Megatron moaned softly as he petted the seeker's helm, loving how he worked his intake on his spike ever so gently. How often did he do that? He was good at this, Primus!

Actually, Starscream had never serviced somebot else before, but he had seen how it was done more-or-less when he 'accidentally' watched one of those disgusting films Blitzwing enjoyed where mechs and femmes alike would pleasure eachother in a very heated and depraved way, as if anyone was watching them at the moment or even filming them. How were they called, again? 'Porn movies'? Ew, disgusting.

Starscream suckled again the spike's head, dipping the tip of his glossa in the wet slit, making the bigger mech moan and throw his head back in heated pleasure. "Oh, Primus! Just like that! Yes, yes- keep going!" Megatron brought a servo to cover his face and cried out when his SIC suckled the head hungrily and licked the pre-transfluid that was flowing from the slit. His glossa working on him felt like he had died and gone to the Well!

When Starscream loosend his intake tubing a litte, Megatron wasted no time and put his hand on the back of the pink mech's helm and pushed him all the way down his now fully-erected rod. Starscream choked and coughed around it as it stretched his intake tubing painfully. Oh slag, he had forgotten how BIG that monster was! The thing felt so uncomfortable and tasted very weird with all of the fluids- HIS fluids- coating it! At the same time, he felt it was blocking the air to his vents, so he struggled to get that thick mass out of his intake and gave a sharp, muffled gasp.

Megatron still held the other mech's helm in it's place, watching smugly the way in which the seeker struggled to pull away and loving the feeling of his intake tubing constricting around his spike due to the deepness of it. He dimmed his optics and sighed in pleasure, oral lubricant now dripping from Starscream's chin and onto the berth sheets.

After a few kliks of enjoying the struggling mass between his legs, he pulled the jet's helm back and then slowly, ever so slowly, pushed it back 'til Starscream's lips brushed his spike housing. The seeker gave a whimper of discomfort and tried to swallow the oral lubricant trapped between his intake and the warlord's rod, preventing more of it from spilling.

Megatron moaned and threw his head back. "Yes... that's it, my little seeker, just like that" he pulled away the seeker's helm back again until the very tip was behind his lips, and slid back all the way down his shaft. He repeated the same pattern for a while until he felt he was over-heating, his frame demanding for a change in the pace, starting to slowly build his overload.

The grey mech loosened his grip on Starscream's helm, allowing him some movement, though he wasn't allowed to pull out entirely. "Now, as your Leader, I order you to suck my spike like the little mechwhore you are." His voice would have sounded soft, almost loving, if it were not for the harsh words humillating his SIC. Starscream gave a slight whimper and choked a little bit, but he obeyed anyways and started to suck greedily the spike inside of his intake.

Soon enough, wet sloppy noises filled the room, as well as Megatron's moans and grunts of heated pleasure, Starscream's glossa working the entire rod in a way only a practiced pleasurebot would have known. "Ngh- frag, Starscream..." the seeker picked up the pace, trying his best to swallow the pre-transfluid and at the same time tightening his intake tubing to finally cease his Lord's pleasure, so he could finally get some rest for himself.

Megatron moaned like a beast when Starscream sucked his spike greedily, like a starving sparkling draining everything out from a feeding bottle. The warlord bucked his hips upwards every time the seeker slid his intake downwards, glossa lapping and cleaning the fluids that stained the hard rod due to his previous... 'activities'.

With a roar, Megatron threw his helm back, slammimg it against the berth's headboard, and pushing Starscream's helm as best as he could so his faceplates rested on his opened cod-piece. The pink mech felt the spike twitch on top of his glossa and a rush of hot transfluid burst into his intake. He felt like the nanities would never stop comming out of that shaft, because they were already over flowing and leaking out!

Panting a little, Megatron recovered slowly from his overload and watched the grimace on Starscream's face, the seeker obviously trying to contain his seed inside his intake. "That simply won't do, Starscream. Swallow it." Starscream frowned and glared at the mech, still stubborn and bitchy as always. Megatron's smirk turned into a cold, straight expression. His grip on the other's helm tightened once again to the point of hurting. Starscream made a muffled protest and tried to wiggle away from his Master's servo.

"I said, swallow it." Megatron leaned closer to Starscream, glaring at him in a dominant way. Though he'd never admit it, Starscream felt a little scared of the warlord's words. After popping him and then forcing him to give him oral, what other punishment would he go trough if he didn't obey?

His optics widened in fear and he proceeded to swallow his Master's fluid. Pit, how much transfluid can that big frame store? He gulped _three_ mouthfuls of them in just one overload, Primus! "Very well" Megatron praised, sounding very pleased. He finally let go of the seeker and he pulled away, sitting up on the berth, trying to cough out as much transfluid as he could out of his system.

Megatron watched him with a smirk on his face. The seeker looked so attractive like this... fluids dripping from his freshly-popped valve and running down his thighs, oral lubricant and transfluid overflowing his intake... his SIC was actually hot. Perhaps he should get him laid more often.

Suddenly, a wild idea appeared in his processor... if he made Starscream submit to him, if he made him his mate, he would get to see that image very often. Yes... every solar-cycle full of hot interfacing, the slim jet moaning and begging him to go deeper, to ravish him harder, and he would be only his...

Well, as if Starscream wasn't his already.

With two digits, Megatron gently grabbed the seeker's chin and turned his helm so he was facing him. "You're _mine_ , Starscream. You have always been" he purred before pulling him into a very heated kiss, lips brushing against the other's, glossa lapping and mixing their oral lubricants, Megatron tasting his own nanities.

He separated their lips just for a momemt and whispered: "You're only mine".


	4. Deep, Dark Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Shockwave x Blurr to the story because I thought it was boring to write a multi-chapter fic with just one pairing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Shockwave was in his lab, sitting in front of his computer typing a report. Nothing new lately, just the same daily rutine disguised as Longarm Prime, the Autobots completely unaware of his betrayal. It amused him yet annoyed him how those fraggers didn't have a single clue about him being a double-agent, a wolf with the sheep's skin. Plus, the Autobot's inferior intelligence almost made him servo-palm. They would fall on his troop's tricks so easily it was boring. He thought being with them was a complete waste of time.

Well, he actually had two good reasons to stay in there. One, he could easily get access to all of the Autobot's archives and files, know their battle plans and further attacks to the Decepticon army, which was useful if he wanted to stay as Megatron's most loyal servant.

And two, he was _deeply_ in love with that blue speedacon, though he would never admit it. Since the very first day Blurr joined the Elite Guard Intelligence Division, his processor had been spinning with wild thoughts. He _loved_ that slim blue frame... Those bright blue optics... That cute little face... and his pert little aft.

The blue Autobot had haunted his recharge cycles since then. Whenever he started thinking about the Autobot spy, he imagined that tender smile, that slim waist and hips, the beautiful crest on his helm... He knew this 'crush' would become an obsession soon, but he didn't care. He desired that 'bot. He needed that 'bot.

He needed to kiss those lips, he needed to frag that little valve with his spike, to feel him deep, to hear him moan and cry out in pleasure under his touches...

A soft click snapped him out of his thoughts. Oh slag, he might had imagined a little too much, his interface panel opening on it's own, his erected spike standing proud between his legs.

He wasn't expecting any guests or meetings with Megatron's crew, just writing some reports and reading data pads about important information about the enemy's troops, so he could proceed and get relief for his heated interface components.

With a shaky servo, he grasped the base of his rod and gave a light squeeze. He gasped as some beads of pre-transfluid escaped the slit. Slowly, he dragged his servo to the head of his spike, shuddering and moaning softly. He repeated this action many times, pumping up and down as he threw his helm back and started to lose himself in pleasure.

"Ah... Blurr" He whispered, still pumping his hard spike, now becoming wet with his pre-transfluid. He desired Blurr so deeply... to drag him to his berth, frag him so hard and so deep that he wouldn't be able to run or even walk.

He picked up the pace and moaned, trying his best to imagine and pretend that the thing now sliding up and down on his spike wasn't his own servo, but the beautiful agent's tight valve. That image in his processor was a great boost to his arousal.

His charge was getting stronger now, setting him close to the edge. He moaned and whispered his crush's name as his claws slid and squeezed and pumped his twitching spike.

Just before he could overload, the sound of the door leading to his lab swinging open interrupted him. In a speed that was impressive for a mech his size, he released his spike, closed his interface panel shut and wiped his servo on his thigh. He turned around to face Lord Megatron walking towards him.

"Lord Megatron, my liege" he bowed down respectfully. "Shockwave, my most loyal follower, I need to talk with you" Megatron stood in front of the scientist and crossed his arms over his chestplates.

"Of course, my Lord. Please take a seat" he straightened up and dragged a chair so his Master could sit down. His spike twitched painfully behind his closed cod piece. He had been so close...!

"I want you to tell me..." the leader of the Decepticons sat down and curled his servos into fists, resting them on his thighs "...which is the fastest way to get somebot else to be your mate?"

The question almost made Shockwave blush, but he managed to keep himself calm and looked at his Lord a bit confused. "Well, of course the right way would be to spark-bond with the other mech or femme, as you may know, Master."

Megatron sighed, a little disappointed. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. But what if the other, eh... mech, wasn't as willing as I'd like for him to be?" Shockwave widened his optic at the grey mech's question. Did he really want to force someone else to become his mate? Of course he couldn't protest to his Lord, he was his leader, and he was just a servant.

"Maybe getting to know the other mech first would be a good option if he feels insecure about mating. Time is maybe what he needs, Master." Shockwave explained. Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking at the purple mech's single red optic. He took a deep vent and leaned back on his chair.

"You know, you've always been so loyal to me..." Megatron said with a confident look on his optics. "Thank you, sir" Shockwave nodded slightly at the 'compliment'. "...and I think you're trustful enough, so I'll tell you." The double-agent tilted his helm to the side, a little confused.

"The thing is, I want Starscream to be mine". If Shockwave had a mouth, his jaw would have dropped in that instant. WHAT?!

"If he can't do right his job as my SIC, I want him to be my pet." Shockwave now really blushed. "A... pet?"

"Yes, like a 'personal pleasurebot', let's say. But I don't want him to act like a victim or something, so I need him to be willing to fulfill all my desires" The scientist couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he really want Starscream to be his... 'pet'?

"So... what do you suggest, Shockwave?" After some nanokliks of silence, Megatron's voice pushed him out of his thoughts, making him jump a little. "Um... if you say that he's not really willing to interface at the moment, then you should consider on pleasuring him first before he pleasures you."  
Megatron looked at him with apprehension.

"Why don't you try foreplaying before penetrating him, Master? His valve will produce more lubricant and it'll be a lot easier if he is properly aroused". Shockwave's servos started to shake a little bit from embarassment. Although he had fantasised with making that to Blurr, discussing it with another mech was rather uncomfortable.

"Maybe arousing him with non-penetrative metods, life fingering or rubbing, will make him enjoy it and be more willing" After hearing that, Megatron's processor filled with tons of ideas on how to pleasure his soon-to-be mate, imagining him squealing and clenching hard on his digits as he finger-fucked his valve.

"Or maybe if you let him be on top during interface will give him some confidence, knowing that he will be the 'dominant one' will stimulate him to explore his and your frame and find what is enjoyable for both." Just thinking about that was making Shockwave's spike harder. Damn, imagining that blue frame bouncing up and down on top of him, his face flushed as he moaned every time his carrying chamber was hit with the tip of his spike was delicious... but he had to control himself right now. He couldn't risk to have his spike spring out of his cod piece in front of his Master.

"Another option might be sparking him up". Said Shockwave in a hurried voice, his arousal increasing little by little. "As you know, spark-bonding helps to procreate, and studies show that a sparkling can create a closer bond within their carriers. That might get you both close, my Lord." Shockwave concluded, trying not to panic as his spike threatened to come out of it's housing.

A sparkling...

  
What a wondeful idea...

 

He would get to come inside of his little seeker every time they interfaced, and many, many times... because he knew femmes were far more fertile than mechs, but that didn't stop them from reproducing; it just took a few more tries to impregnate one. Plus, he didn't think having and heir was a bad idea.

"A sparkling... Shockwave, what would I do if you weren't by my side" Megatron smiled at the cyclop and laughed good-heartedly. The other mech chuckled a bit, for he was sooo nervous about his arousal taking him over.

Megatron stood up from the chair and stretched his back struts. "Thank you, Shockwave, my friend. You've really lit up my path" Shockwave stood up to walk his Lord to the door. He felt satisfied to have helped the warlord, and was happy too beacause he was leaving.

He opened the door and Megatron took a step outside before turning around to face the scientist again. "Oh, one last thing..." the grey mech put a heavy servo on his shoulder and murmured in a cold voice "This will be kept between _me_ and _you_. Anybot else. Understood?" Shockwave gulped and nodded to his Master. "Of course, my Lord. You can trust in me."

Megatron smiled again and he finally left his lab. Relieved, Shockwave walked towards a couch that he kept next to a window, let him drop himself and sighed. He rested there for a little before retracting his interface panel and grasping his still rock-hard spike again.

He _really_ desired that blue mech...


	5. Isn't It Enough for You?

Stasrcream laid on the stained sheets of the berth, sobbing quietly. At least the stassis cuffs were removed from his wrists. They felt sore, but he didn't mind at all. Though he felt an uncomfortable feeling on his spark and his valve was twitching painfully, plus he was COMPLETELY humillated.

He felt ashamed of his Master's brutal rape, having exposed his equipment like a pleasurebot to the filthy warlord's servos, and even _coming_ from his touches. He felt disgusted about himself.

But on top of that, he had been forced to give a blowjob to the grey mech, as if raping him and making him cry out like a little slut being taken for the first time wasn't enough.

Oh, wait... It _had_ actually been his first time! That filthy mech had taken forcefully the most precious thing to every Decepticon, and even to the Autobots. He whimpered at the thought of losing his seal to somebot he didn't love.

His carrier always told him about love. He had to be sure that he trusted and loved dearly the other mech or femme enough before giving himself to them.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Cleaner fluid rolling down his cheeks, Starscream slowly guided his servo downwards to gently stroke his pelvic plating, trying to ease the pain in his valve. He didn't even bother to close his interface panel, leaving his interface components bare, leaking and exposed to the cold air in the dark berthroom. Not that it mattered, though. Any of this was important now.

He didn't care if he was exposed.

 

He didn't care if there was transfluid on his frame.

 

He didn't care if there was energon still dripping out of his torn valve.

 

He just wanted to hide and cry.

 

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could curl up so tight that he might disappear.

Although it was a clearly foolish idea, it didn't stop him from trying.

Starscream lowered his two wings, placed both of his servos next to his faceplates, shifted himself on the berth and started crying with all the agony his spark could store.

He didn't care if everyone in the ship was hearing him, he didn't give a frag about _anything_ that was happening out there. He just wanted to let all the pain out. Not just physical, but emotional too.

If he had just shut his bitchy mouth, none of this would've happened.

Starscream didn't stop crying when a mech entered the room with heavy pedesteps.

The light that came from outside lit up Starscream's frame just for a moment, pulling out a smile from the mech that had just entered the room.

Starscream felt a heavy weight shifting on top of him, and he heard that horrible deep voice purr in a sarcastic manner:

"How's my little popped seeker doing?"   
A heavy gray servo stroking his cheek made him flinch a little deeper into the berth.

The seeker ignored him and kept sobbing and whimpering.

"Now, now... no need for melodrama. You know you liked it. You were very eager to recieve my touches a few groons ago"

 

Starscream's spark suddenly filled with rage.

 

"HOW YOU DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He yelled at the warlord, glaring up at him. "YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE WORSE THAN A FRAGGING TURBOFOX FOLLOWING ITS FILTHY INSTINCTS! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE THE PROCESSOR TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! YOU-"

It only took a single nanoklik for Megatron to pin the seeker's servo above his helm with a single servo and squeezing his neck with the other. The jet's optics changed now from angry to scared again.

Those ruby optics were the only source of light on the dark room the two mechs were in, clearly displeased.

"That's not the right way to talk to your Consort..."

Starscream was preparing himself for another asault, keeping himself still and-

 

Wait, did he say 'Consort'?

 

"What are you talking about? We aren't mates! I'm NOT your mate!" Confusion mixing with anger made Starscream's vocalizer glitch a little.

"Oh... but we do are, little seeker... If you don't remember- but I bet you do- we shared sparks some groons ago and I also made you mine. That makes our bond official."

 

Oh no.

 

This REALLY wasn't happening!

 

He'd NEVER be that crazy mech's mate! He didn't even ACCEPT! He had just come and demanded his virginity!

He was completely CRAZY if he though he was going to submit to him! One thing had been forcing him to interface, but this... this was just too much!

"Frag you! You already took my seals! Isn't thag enough for you?! And do you even think I'll be willing to raise a sparkling with you?!"

"Oh, but I don't need you to be willing, my dear" Megatron's servo that was currently holding the seeker's neck released it and started to stroke his chestplates. Primus, here we go again!

"You are already mine."

"Stop it! Get off me, you scum! I'll never let you spark me up!"

Megatron just kept toying with the struggling jet's frame as he smirked. "I don't need your permission, Starscream. You're my property, and I'll take whatever I want from you, you like it or not."

Starscream kept fighting and kicking his pedes to get that frame off him. The only bad thing he hadn't noticed until now was that he was a light-weight, and compared to Megatron's size, it wasn't hard to manipulate his slim frame, even if he was wriggling under the other heavy mech.

But there was NO WAY he was carrying his offspring! Starscream was the product of two mechs that loved eachother, not of the insane desire to constantly interface of a crazy warframe!

And even if he did get heavy, he couldn't imagine the cruel warlord acting as a Sire. Sparklings needed love and attention to grow up healthy, and anything of this current situation screamed 'love'.

Starscream's struggling became harder and harder; Megatron's growing arousal faded away while he tried to 'calm down' and pleasure the other mech under him.

Megatron yanked the pink seeker by the neck so they were face to face, few inches separating their faceplates.

"Listen up, little glitch. I don't care what you say or what you want. You are mine now, understood? And you won't stop me from producing an heir." Starscream felt a little scared, making his frame freeze and look at Megatron right in the optic.

"You should even be greatful to be the carrier of my offspring; while there are many other high-ranking Decepticons and many other pretty femmes out there, I chose you, a useless little whorebot, to give birth to the next leader of our people."

 

Megatron's last words were enoguh to finally break the seeker's spark.

 

Maybe he was right. He wasn't anything more than a whorebot. He didn't know any better. And he had just proved himself as one mere groons ago.

 

He would have succeeded on offlining his Master and naming himself as the ultimate Leader of the Decepticons, if only he had been smarter.

 

_If only_.

 

But right now, he just felt useless.

 

"Now, you can choose to cooperate and submit to me, and I'll make it soft and gentle for you, and I'll give you the best frag you'll ever have in your miserable life-cycle" Starscream's tank churned at the thought of not simply having Megatron's spike inside him again, but Megatron _making love_ to him like the slutty virgin he was.

"... Or you can keep fighting, but I don't think you'd really like the consequences of that. Would you like to be raped again, but this time in front of all the ship's crew watching you? Watching how you cry out like a slut? Watching how greedily your cheap valve sucks nanities out my spike?"

Starscream didn't need any more humillation aside from what he had experienced before. He preferred to be attached to a leash in a basement like a filthy cyberpuppy than to be taken again in front of all of his comrades.

"Tell me, would you like that?" Megatron's voice rumbled as he leaned closer to Starscream. The pink jet gulped and shook his helm quickly to the sides.

Megatron's cold expression changed back to a smug one. "Good." He released his 'mate' and sat up straight in between his legs, which were tightly shut.

"Now, be a dear and spread wide for me so I can put a sparkling in that belly."

Starscream went limp on the berth. He pressed his helm to the side, cleaner fluid bubbling out of his optics again. He hadn't felt so humillated in his life.

He slowly spread his legs in defeat, exposing his valve stained with energon and lubricants and he opened his chestplates, revealing the pain-throbbing spark.

Megatron smiled once again, more than eager to take that cute valve over and over again. He leaned forward and kissed the seeker's lips; this time he didn't struggle at all.

 

Excellent.

 

He was now learning his place.

 

Their glossas were mixing their oral lubricants in a sloppy kiss, it was almost passionate if the jet had only agreed to do this.

 

They heard a knock at the door.

 

At first, Megatron ignored it and kept kissing his 'lover', unconsciously releasing his servos so now their fingers were intertwined and at each side of the jet's helm.

 

The knock was heard again, but a little harder this time.

 

Megatron groaned and abruptly interrupted the kiss, sitting up straight and turning his helm to the door. "What?!"

"Lord Megatron, my liege, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I got some important data about the Allspark's location, my glorious leader." A deep and loud voice was heard from the other side of the door. Lugnut was standing outside with a datapad on one servo.

Megatron sighed and stood from the berth.  
"Recharge for now. I'll be busy the rest of the solar-cycle." He walked towards the door and before he exited the room, he glanced and smiled at the seeker on the berth once again. "Have seet dreams, my love."

Starscream looked how the door closed, his processor now running with many ideas in his head.

Will he have to escape? But they would notice and go for him...  
What if he plugged himself so he couldn't get heavy? No, because Shockwave would tell Megatron...  
Could he gush out as much transfluid by just pushing it out of his valve? Nah, that was too dumb...  
If he tried sucking Megatron off instead of letting him stick his spike inside of him? No, he knew that wasn't enough for the old mech...

Slaggit, this was going to be a lot harder than he had planned!


	6. Don't Worry, I'm Here

"Um, sir, I really appreciate your kindness on offering me to spend the evening with you, but shouldn't I be back at work?" Blurr asked in a semi-worried tone to his boss, who was walking next to him. "I got some reports to finish, as you may know, and I'm sure you'd be very displeased if i turned them in la-"

"Blurr, Blurr, calm down! Not everything in this planet is work" Longarm Prime smiled to his agent. He had asked him to go out for the evening, and the blue 'bot accepted. Well, he didn't have any other choice really.

"Your shift is almost over, and you've got plenty of solar cycles to finish your reports. And even so, you are the best agent I have, and you've never disappointed me. Relaxing for a while won't harm you."

Blurr flicked his optics a little, trying to process everything he heard from that deep, soft voice. "I guess you're right sir. Sorry for being such a 'workaholic'" He rubbed the back of his helm and chuckled in an embarassed manner.

Longarm smiled to himself and extended his arm so his servo was resting on the speedacon's left shoulder. Blurr blushed a little when he felt the warmth of it on top of his armor. He really wasn't used to physical contact, and even something as light as this felt pretty intimate.

He didn't say anything, mainly because Longarm was his boss and couldn't risk upsetting him if he protested, but also because he knew it was only an act of companionship. Nothing more.

Well, Longarm had other plans.

"And... sorry to ask, sir, but where are you taking me to?"

It was getting late, the bright light of the Sun slowly dimming to welcome the night. The bright banners of the many buildings surrounding the two mechs walking down the street made a great contrast with the half-purple half-orange sky above them. It was a pretty sunset indeed.

"Somewhere you can relax and have a nice time."

After walking for a few clicks, they stopped in front of a big building with black walls and many neon lights. There were some mechs and femmes chatting outside or smoking a cygar, and for what Blurr could tell, it was a club.

Longarm curled his free servo into a fist and rested it on one of his hips. He gave a deep vent and said: "Yes, The Junkie Corner. One of my favourite bars in all Cybertron."

Blurr felt a bit uneasy, he didn't drink high-grade energon very regularly, nor he had many friends. During his days in the Academy, he would spend his free time at home reading some datapads instead of partying like the other cadets. He had always been a very calm (and lonely) mech.

The smoke emmanating from the cygars was making him dizzy, coughing a little in his fist.

"I see that that smoke is bothering you, hm?" Longarm turned his blue optics to the minibot that was still coughing. "It'd be better if we got inside."

He pushed the other mech forward with his servo still cupping his shoulder plating, stepping inside of the club. It was rather dark, but some colorful, neon lights gave enough light for them to dive deeper into the building. There were many 'bots dancing, some others were sitting and chatting on some couches spared across the room, some others were kissing. The music, Blurr had to admit, was catchy and seemed great for hitting the dancefloor, the techno effects and typical party music lyrics boomimg across the room.

_Please kiss and hold me tight_  
_And move your body right_  
_Because don't wanna cry_  
_'Cause talk is cheap, let's go all night_  
_Keep on dancing, put your hands up, don't stop moving buddy!_

...not that he was going to actually dance.

After watching the environment for a while, Longarm guided the blue mech to a large counter. A big, red mech was standing behind it cleaning some clear cubes.

"Ah, Mister Longarm, its nice to see you again. And I see that you brought a friend" the bartender greeted them with a big smile and a deep voice. Blurr didn't expect his superior to come here so often!

"Indeed, Nutbolt. This is Blurr, the best spy that the Elite Guard could ever have" Longarm chuckled and patted the speedacon's back. Blurr only offered a shy smile.

"Well, you really should be a good agent for anybot but Longarm Prime talking 'bout you like that, kid" Nutbolt leaned on the counter to get a closer look at Blurr's features. The minibot leaned back into his boss's servo, trying to get away from those curious optics. He wasn't an animal to be stared at in such a way, Primus!

"Hm, he is a shy one" the bartender said before standing up straight again. "Anyways, what would you like to drink this time, Mister?"

"I don't know... I'll leave it on your expert servos." The way Longarm spoke with such confidence made Blurr feel even more nervous. Maybe he had to go out and have fun more often. How come his boss-who was clearly older than him- went out for a drink at a club more often than him?

"Say no more!" Nutbolt's words were full of glee, and he turned to grab some big containers of energon of different grades, two small standard high-grade energon cubes and started mixing the different liquids into them. Blurr watched closely, amused by the experience of this old mech when it comes to preparing drinks.

"Here you go" Two cubes of energon with some green and blue hints slid on the counter and reached the spy's and his boss's servos. Blurr tumbled it a few times and smelled it; it was strong, but not bad. He took a sip, and surprisingly, it didn't taste as strong as it smelled. It was rather sweet, but slightly bitter at the same time, it really tasted good for someone that didn't consume high-grade energon that regularly.

After some moments of only the other mech's cheers and the dubstep music in the background, Longarm finally spoke. "How are you enjoying yourself, Blurr?"

_Piled up 'till I can't tell the difference_  
_This boredom hits me upside the face_  
_Having dried out unconciously_  
_I just want to satisfy my parched throat_

The speedacon hesitated for a moment, but finally answered: "Its nice, sir, but I must say..." Blurr's voice sound rather sad than any other thing. Longarm frowned a little, he was worried about the minibot's state. Didn't he like the drink? Did he feel uncomfortable? Didn't he want to be with HIM, his boss, his most faithful admirer, enjoying this moment?

"What's wrong Blurr? Are you feeling bad? Is the energon not of your taste?" The worried tone on the other mech's vocalizer made him feel even sadder.

"No, its not that, Sir... Its just..."

Blurr struggled to pick the words to make a question that wouldn't make him look like a sparkling unaware of the outside world, or maybe even subestimating his boss for knowing this club and taking him as a 'party pooper', as humans said...

_Don't you wanna be high?_  
_Just this is not enough_  
_Just stay with me tonight_  
_I don't need a commitment_

"Sir, if I may ask... how did you find this, er, club?"

Longarm was confused about the other's question, for he was expecting something else. Anyways, he answered his agent.

"Well... it was many stellar cylces ago. I was younger, so much younger than today, and I had finished my shift at work."

Blurr looked at him with confused optics, mouth slightly gaped as he listened to his boss's story. Oh, Longarm always loved that cute little face.

"I went out for a walk, trying to clear my thoughts. That had been a rough day for me. I was so concentrated on my problems that I didn't realize I had reached this bar. I entered, and that's when I met Nutbolt" He turned to look at the bartender, who gave him a friendly smile.

"As you may know, its a simple story, but it sure ma- Wait, are you alright?" Longarm was interrupted by the smaller mech's sobbing. All of a sudden, Blurr dropped his helm on the counter and started crying sadly. Longarm just stared at him, confused, wondering what did he do wrong.

_Oh no._

_No, not you, my love._

_I don't plan on breaking you._

_Please don't cry._

Longarm desperately tried to find a helpful-but still professional- way to comfort the speedacon. He just rubbed the other's back with his servo as he talked to him softly with kind words, but not too kind to show any other interest-or the love he had- in the agent. They were only friendly words.

"Now, come on, agent Blurr. What seems to be the trouble?"

Blurr lifted his helm from the counter and turned to look at his superior. Sorrow was visible on his faceplates, blubbering like a sparkling, cleaner fluid running from his optics and down his face. It made Longarm's spark throb with pain and adorableness.

"Sir, I... I... I just..." Blurr couldn't control himself as he jumped into his boss's frame, pressing his faceplates onto his chestplates and resting his servos on each side of his helm.

Longarm was shocked. What had happened to him? Did he say something wrong? Did he know something he shouldn't know? What if he-

The sudden movement of the blue mech startled him a little bit. He could feel his warmth, the cleaner fluid streaming down his cheeks and onto his own frame...

_Yes, just like that..._

_Come to me, my dear..._

_There's nothing to be afraid of._

Longarm wrapped the small frame that was pressing against him into a warm embrace. The spy didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms as much as he could around the bigger mech's frame. For a strange reason, he felt safe there. Something he hadn't felt for a long, long, time.

_*Flashback*_  
He was walking down a hall. He had finally finished his training. Nobody said being a spy would be that hard!

Anyways, he smiled to himself. Sergeant Kup hadn't liked anybot as much as he liked Blurr. He always told him he was the best of his class, a 'bot with potential. 'You're going to reach the stars and beyond, kid' he said.

Sincerely, Blurr was proud of himself, too. It wasn't pride, he well knew that, for he didn't rub his success on everybot's faceplates, but he was happy to be acknowledged as a good student.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the teacher's pet"

He heard a voice behind him. A voice he knew very well, a voice which would always throw insults at him. A voice who would always hurt him.

Blurr ignored him and kept walking, he was used to be bullied often. They would always call him 'the teacher's pet', 'the walking brain', 'the bitchy idol'. It hurt him, of course, but he had somewhat managed to ignore all of them.

Friends and teachers alike would tell him it was only envy; that they were jealous of his capacity, his intelligence, his esscence. But Blurr, as stubborn as he was, believed it all the way around.

The other cadets always sued him for being loyal, maybe too loyal, and he was known for being every teacher's favourite student, and even though he felt satisfied with himself, everybot else made him feel like it was wrong.

'We Autobots are no pets', they said, 'we are living beings that deserve and have got to be free, not attached to a desk by the neck.'

"Where are you going, you smart-aft? Are you heading to Kup's quarters, to suck his filthy spike like the pet you are?"

Blurr felt anger bubble inside him, and that's when he turned around to face his predator.

"The places where I go are none of your bussiness, and I'd be grateful if you just fragged off."

Blurr knew this wasn't going to scare them away, but at least he tried, didn't he? He was tired of always being laughed and pointed at whenever this mech appeared.

"Aw, look at that, boys- the little slut is trying to be brave!" He and other 'bots laughed at the other mech's joke.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and you go and get drunk like the slagging junkies you are?!"

Suddenly, the three 'bots in front of him silenced. They were somewhat offended, turning their helms slowly to glare at the minibot.

It all seemed to happen in three nanokliks; the two mechs beside the one who started mocking him suddenly tackled him and pinned him to the ground, keeping him still with great strength.

"How did you call us, you bastard?" The mech standing up walked towards him slowly.

"Ngh- get off me! Let me go!" Blurr struggled to get the other 'bots off of his arms, but with each movement he made, they squeezed his limbs harder.

He then recieved a hard kick on the side of his torso. He flinched and hissed in pain, but didn't stop wriggling, trying to get free.

"You. Slagging. Pet." The mech kicked between every word, and Blurr only could cry out in pain, helpless and unable to fight back or even flee from there.

"You call us 'junkies', huh? Well, let's see who's the real junkie..." The 'bot took out a high-grade energon cube from hus subspace and opened it, the other two 'bots holding him still opened his intake as wide as they could.

Blurr wriggled harder than before, not wanting to be choked by the pink liquid in the other mech's servos. The one holding the cube suddenly spat at it, mixing his oral lubricants with the nutritive substance.

"Naaahhh!!! Reave meh aroooneee!!!" Was the only thing that Blurr could scream while his intake was being held open, the mech lowering so his faceplates were mere inches from the blue cadet, and then poured the contaminated liquid down his throat.

Blurr tried to spit the substance out, but he only managed to choke himself more on it. It was travelling too fast through his throat tubing, his gag reflex activating and making him retch and gurgle violently.

The other three cadets merely laughed as the 'bot that they held captive was fighting hard to expell the substance from his system and get some air.

"Now, look at him go! No wonder he is such a thirsty mech" one of them chuckled.

'What a slutty intake he has', 'I bet he swallows nanities like this' and 'I'm sure he loves the cock' were followed after many other insults.

Those were the last words he heard before his venting stopped and everything went black.  
_*End of flashback*_

After Blurr finished telling Longarm Prime his bad first-experience with high-grade energon, the big mech could only stare at him with optics full of horror.

"Blurr, I... I'm sorry. I should've never brought you here. I'm so stupid. Please forgive me."

"No, no, please don't apologize, sir" Blurr cleaned his nose with the back of his hand, small droplets of cleaning fluid still bubbling out of the corners of his optics. "It's not your fault, I should've been a stronger cadet."

Although Longarm's faceplates were full of sorrow, inside he was melting with rage.

_How did anybot dare to hurt his lover?_

Longarm pulled him back into another embrace, warm and loving, stroking the smaller mech's helm softly. He tried to soothe his crush's pain. He was too angry to care if this would make future colaborations awkward, right now he just wanted to comfort his spark.

The speedacon was surprised at first, recieving a warm hug from the usually straight and serious mech was quite the surprise. But he could feel his worry, and that made him happy and sad at the same time.

It had been a long time since somebot else cared about him like his boss was doing right now, and it feel good, it felt nice...

It felt good to be loved.

"Blurr, I promise no one will ever, ever hurt you again like that. Not while you're under my watch."

"Thank you, sir. I'm very grateful."

Longarm grabbed the spy's chin and tilted it so he was looking at his optics from below, loving how those blue optics were dimming with sleepyness.

_I will protect you forever, my love._

"You can call me by my name."

_Tell me why you're so shy_  
_An even rougher style_  
_Just for tonight, ok?_  
_Put it on me, baby!_

He then pressed their helms together in a soft kiss. Their lips were brushing softly, feeling the soft metal brush against the other's, and then, Longarm's glossa slipped inside Blurr's intake, tasting the drink that he had just had.

It was perfect.

Everything was so perfect.

Blurr accepted the kiss hungrily, but his movements were clumsy, so Longarm knew he was unexperienced, and if he was lucky, maybe he even was a virgin.

_I got you now, my love._

_You're safe with me._

_I'm always here for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give Kudos to the first person who guesses the name of the song I described in this chapter! ^^


	7. The Love of My Life

Everything went well for the rest of the night.

Blurr and Longarm enjoyed a friendly conversation filled with sparklinghood experiences, things about each other and maybe a joke or two.

Blurr didn't expect his boss to be so talkative! He was used to always see him with a straight face at work.

Well, it's not like he _had_ chatted with him many times, but judging by the small, friendly talks they've had before this one, he was quite surprised.

Longarm was surprised too, he didn't expect the little 'bot to have such confidence on his conversations, now knowing about him being bullied back on his Academy days, and even after the loving -and somewhat awkward- kiss they shared before.

Not that he really mind; he enjoyed being with him. He loved his voice, his blue optics, his bright smile... He loved every little bit about him.

_Primus. You're perfect, my dear._

And so... the long talk served as a distraction for Longarm's (or in this case Shockwave's) dirty plan. The Prime caught the minibot in a deep, interesting conversation, interesting enough to keep him focused and unaware of the quantity of high-grade energon cubes he consumed.

Luckily, Longarm was a patient mech, and enjoyed watching how his agent's actions got clumsier and clumsier. In about three groons, he was completely drunk and at his mercy.

The blue speedacon, out of his processor, dared to pull some more kisses out of his superior, Longarm happy to give them. They made out passionately, one of Longarm's servo stroking the lower back of the minibot, the other one intertwined with the other's.

_Yes... Come closer, sweetspark._

_Love me back._

Longarm's processor was now clouded with lust and love, completely intoxicated by Blurr's glossa lapping with his, moving in an elegant dance. The soft metal of his lips brushing against his too had him in the clouds.

Everything was so perfect!

After a while like this, his cod piece started to feel a little itchy and hot.

And this was the perfect moment to get what he had always wanted.

Pulling away from the kiss, leaving a trail of oral lubricant between their intakes, Longarm asked, "Say, wouldn't you like to go somewhere more... private, my dear?"

Blurr flicked his optics, struggling a little to process what the other mech had just said before giving a clumsy smile. "Of course. Where do you have in mind?"

So they left The Junkie Corner, and being as discreet as they could, Longarm silencing the spy's giggles and incoherent words with soft kisses as they stumbled across the halls of the ship, they reached the Commander of Intelligence's private quarters.

Longarm couldn't be more proud of him right now.

_I finally got you where I wanted you, dear Blurr._

Blurr was lying on the large berth, maybe too large for a 'bot his size, faceplates all flushed and covered in a slight layer of coolant, legs obscenely spread and his dripping valve displayed for everyone to see.

"Longarm, sir..." Blurr let out a needy whine. "Please, sir... take me, I want you. My frame feels so hot, please... Fill me with your spike."

Longarm's interface panel slid open on it's own at the sound of those heated words.

He never underestimated the power of high-grade.

Longarm got on the berth and on top of Blurr, pressing their helms yet on another heated kiss. One of his servos stroked Blurr's chest, and then slid to his soft belly, then caressed his hips in a loving manner, and finally towards his valve.

Blurr pulled out of the kiss with a sharp gasp when he felt a digit stroke his wet folds. Longarm teased the other with painfully slow and gentle movements with his big servos.

Blurr soon was a whimpering and panting mess, his frame so overheated he could hear his cooling fans roaring, trying to adjust his temperature to a comfortable state.

Longarm slipped two digits inside him with one swift motion, the mech under him moaning. The thick digits explored the valve with avid intent, identifying every node location and feeling the tightness of that wonderful hole.

Blurr was moaning with each of his boss's strokes, pleading him to go deeper, and that was exactly what Longarm did, he slid them further inside the speedacon's valve...

...and he was greeted by a thin, rubbery film.

Longarm grinned as he prodded the seal, his spark full of joy upon finding out he was going to be the first one to pound this pretty valve.

_You will only be mine, Blurr._

_And this shall be the prove._

He took out his digits, the blue frame whimpering at the loss of contact, slowly reaching for his own valve to get some relief.

Longarm grabbed the other's servo and moved it away, kissing it before shifting himself backwards and positioning himself between his agent's legs.

He loved the scene before him.

Blurr, all needy and turned on like a pleasurebot, dripping and overheated just because _and_ for him, his rock hard spike looming over the tight, virgin valve of the blue 'bot.

Absolutely _delicious_.

He grabbed his spike with one servo and aligned the tip to the entrance of the minibot's valve, Blurr grinding a little against it to stimulate his exterior node.

Longarm slowly pushed the tip inside, Blurr moaning softly as the first nodes inside him were being touched. He kept pressing his girth in slowly, savouring the tightness and wetness of the love of his life. Suddenly it met with the seal, and with a quick -but hard- thrust, he pushed his whole length all the way in, reaching the top of Blurr's valve.

Blurr grasped and squeezed his superior's arms as intense pain shot all through his frame. The stretching was hurting him!

"A-ah... sir, it hurts..."

"I know Blurr, I know." Longarm purred with his deep voice as he leaned into the smaller 'bot to get another kiss. He could still taste the high-grade energon on the minibot's intake.

_I will make you mine, my love._

He straightened himself and started rocking his hips slowly, gently, (though not taking his spike out of him yet) spreading him further but at the same time soothing the aching in his valve.

Blurr moaned, both in pain and in pleasure, and he gripped tightly the pillow below his helm as to bare the foreign sensations that he was experiencing right now.

Longarm continued the soft rocking motion until he saw that Blurr's expression slowly changed from pained to delighted, now rolling his hips alongside the Prime's. That's when he knew he could change the pace.

He held onto the berth and slid half his spike out and pushed it inside again, aligning various nodes and making the speedacon moan heatedly. He then repeated this action, over and over, his lover's moans and heavy vents were music to his audio-receptors.

He felt his tight port sucking him so greedily, the gentle pace eventually becoming a torture. He reinforced his grip on the berth sheets and picked up his pace.

Blurr threw his helm back and cried in pure ecstasy, the thick rod sliding in and out of him felt red-hot and he loved it. He fraggen _loved_ it.

"Ngh- oh, frag! Sir, please go deeper... I want to feel you... ah, deeper..."

Longarm hadn't been happier to hear such words come out of that pretty intake, and he was more than happy to fulfill that wish. He lifted the blue 'bot's hips a little to get a better angle, and slid his spike as deep as he could, the bot below him moaning loudly, almost shouting in pure bliss.

"Aaaahh!! Oh, Longarm, sir! Yes! Right there!" Blurr was completely blinded by pure lust by now, his only wish to have that spike pounding into him until they passed out from the intense pleasure.

"Ooohh, Blurr, you are so good... You are wonderful!" Longarm moaned as he fragged his spy harder than before, the soft walls of the tight valve constricting hard on his rod.

"Uhhh- sir, please, go faster, deeper... Make me come!" Blurr's frame was shaking in pleasure around the mass currently inside him, swinging his hips at a steady pace to meet with the other's crotch and dive that spike further.

Longarm gripped Blurr's small hips and started slamming his spike wildly, no pace in mind, just wanting to quickly reach their overloads.

Blurr cried out so loud that he was sure everyone had heard him, but he didn't slagging care right now, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of the blunt tip of Longarm's spike slammimg hard against the top of his valve, stroking nodes erratically introducing the agent to a whole new world of pleasure, unstoppable moans and cries comming out of his intake involuntarily.

It was when Longarm's spike crushed his ceiling node when Blurr overloaded, optics almost going white from the intense charge released on his frame. A gush of lubricants coated his boss's spike and dripped to the berth sheets.

Blurr's tight walls tightened hard, _very_ hard, around Longarm's rod, sending him over the edge as well. He groaned loudly and thrusted as deep as he could into the speedacon, spilling a large amount of hot transfluid inside him and overflowing from the rim of his valve.

They both stayed there panting heavily, their bodies still locked together. Blurr reached for Longarm's helm and kissed him once more, then kissing him too on his cheeks and then his neck.

"I love you, sir."

Longarm's spark skipped a beat when he heard that sentence.

Did he really...?

Longarm didn't bother on taking his limp spike out of the other's frame, he simply rolled to the side and pulled Blurr into a loving hug. Kissing the top of that lovely blue crest, he whispered, "I love you too, Blurr."

"I love you so, so much."

A small tear left his right optic out of the joy he was feeling right now.

He had achieved it.

He finally got what he wanted for so, so long.

_We have finally become one, darling._

_No one can separate us now._

He gave one last kiss to Blurr's helm before he pulled the berth sheets over both their frames and slipped into a deep recharge cycle.

Before his optics gave out, he smiled when he felt those tiny arms wrap around his torso and his smooth faceplates nuzzled his chest.

Yep, definetely Blurr was the 'bot of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...  
> I achieved to write a fluffy chapter without pain or torture! \\(^0^)/ (yay me)
> 
> But brace yourselves!  
> More dark things are comming for Starscream, mwahahaha >:3
> 
> ...what am I doing with my life?


	8. The Face of a Fool

Starscream winced when he felt the bright rays of the sun strike his optics. He groaned and sat on the berth while holding his helm. Pit, did he get over-energized last night?

He slowly onlined his optics which weren't already used to the daylight after being so much time trapped in the darkness.

He stretched his backstruts and yawned. Hm, he felt well recharged and filled with energy. His recharge-cycle had been surprisingly good!

Starscream looked around the room with sleepy optics. _Wait a nanoklik..._

This weren't his quarters...

This wasn't his berth...

Was that giant window always that side of the room?

Did he even had that window before?

The seeker shifted on the large berth to look what's behind his back, only to flinch in pain as his valve gave a sharp sting. Ugh, what the frag? His heat cycle was supposed to start almost two earth-months later...

He lifted the covers with one of his servos, expecting to meet his erected spike standing proud between his legs and his valve dripping lubricants. He always hated self-servicing. He felt dirty when he had to do it.

But instead of seeing his aroused interface components, he saw only his torn valve completely exposed, plus there was dried energon and transfluid on his thighs.

Starscream then remember what had really happened last night...

_It was that bastard who touched me..._

His spark sunk just by thinking that that filthy mech had been inside him, ripping him apart and taking what wasn't his. And speaking of his spark, he didn't notice until now that his chestplates were open, gleaming with a more powerful energy than what he had seen in his entire life-cycle.

Starscream couldn't hold back a sob that escaped his vocalizer.

His spark hadn't irradiated more energy before, and asuming that they shared sparks last night, that meant that there was a bond officially created.

There was no going back now.

The pink jet slowly closed his chestplates locking his life orb back into its safe place. With twitchy servos, he touched the place right above his source of life, sorrow in every movement he made.

He curled into a ball and started crying uncontrollably. Heavy tears ran down his faceplates as he sobbed and whimpered in pure agony; his life now won't be the same.

Megatron, the ruler of the Decepticons, was now his Consort; a mate he didn't want, a mate he didn't love. He was now forced to stand by his side for the rest of his damn life-cycle.

_Oh, frag my life._

Starscream cried even harder when he thought of the future offspring he was sure to give birth to. He imagined some innocent little sparkling growing up as the tyrant it's Sire was right now.

He didn't want the warlord's coding on his sparklings! As much as they would be Megatron's, they would be Starscream's too, and he would NEVER allow that gray beast to corrupt their pure sparks with his INSANE ideas!

There was no slagging WAY he was going to carry and heir of him!

Starscream's sobbing decreased, agony now replaced with anger. The fact that he was now Megatron's official mate didn't force him to love the warlord. Nobody had been EVER forced to love another mech or femme in the history of the Decepticons.

Determined to not allow his 'Consort' to get him heavy, he threw the berth covers off of him and stood from the berth.

He crashed onto the floor with a loud clang.

Slag, the sick fragger had penetrated him so hard that he wasn't even able to walk...

With a shaky servo he grasped the edge of the berth and slowly pulled himself onto his pedes. His legs felt shaky and weak, but he could actually walk- but only if he held on tight to something.

Clumsily, Starscream made his way to the door, wondering how could he get to the med bay without being ridiculized by the rest of Megatron's crew after being seen like a virgin femme after a 'rough night', unable to walk due to the hard frag she got.

After what felt like groons (thought it had only been a few cliks) he reached the door and tried to turn the handle- only to find it was locked.

_Oh, you fragger_ Starscream inwardly cursed.

It looked that the sick mech was completely determined to get him heavy at this point now. Not that Starscream would allow that, though.

Feeling defeated, not having anything else to do, he returned to the berth and sat on it, bringing the covers back on top of him to allow some comfort (and cover) to his aching frame and exposed array. He pulled out a datapad out of his subspace and started reading it, trying to clear his mind from all the stress and painful thoughts that were spinning wildly in his processor.

About a groon later, he heard the door open. He didn't turned to face it though, for he already knew who was this 'visitor'.

"Ah, good morning, my love." Megatron greeted him gleefully as he climbed on the berth and placed a small kiss on the pink jet's helm, who payed him no mind.

"Did you recharge well? Were you comfortable?"

His kind questions about the other's state were simply ignored. Starscream frowned and kept his optics fixed on the datapad that was currently on his servos.

_It looks like he'll never learn..._ Megatron thought as he breathed out a sigh.

"Now, you musn't ignore your Consort when he speaks to you, darling"

"Don't call me 'darling' or any other of your ridiculous pet names, you jerk. Both you and I know that they have no meaning between us." Starscream narrowed his optics slightly trying to intimidate the warlord. He knew it wouldn't work, but he wasn't going to let the other treat him like any other 'lover' he had had in the past!

Megatron huffed his vents out and turned around to take something out of a small dispenser he had near his closet. He placed the two objects on a silver tray and headed towards the stubborn seeker.

"You should be thankful for everything that I have given and will give you." He sat on the edge of the berth and in front of the seeker, placing the tray gently on the soft surface of the berth.

Apparently he had taken two standard energon cubes, one for him and the other for Starscream, and he could see bits of nutritive components swirling around in the liquid.

The pink jet merely chuckled.

"You? Giving me anything? Ha! What a joke. You have never done anything for me, and I don't owe you anything, so stop playing the 'nice mech' and do whatever you plan on doing me. Beat me, torture me, I don't care, I just don't want to keep playing this Pit of a game with you."

With the defiant seeker's words, Megatron doubted on letting him refuel, keeping the cube on his servos for a couple of nanokliks, but finally decided to open it and take a sip for himself.

He grabbed the other cube and opened it from a corner, offering it to the jet- though he clearly did not deserve it- but he had to keep him healthy if he wanted to have healthy sparklings as well.

Starscream looked down at the cube and grimaced; even if he was hungry, he didn't trust this mech to refuel with something offered directly from him. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his helm to the side like an unsatisfied spoiled sparkling.

"I don't want it."

"Come on, Starscream, you hadn't refueled since yesterday, and-"

"Are you stupid or something? I said that I don't want it!"

Megatron was more than ready to punch the little slagger's face, but he had to restrain himself as he was now his mate, and as stubborn as he was, it was highly prohibited to hurt a mech or femme that was probably carrying.

Even if he was sure Starscream wasn't carrying (yet), he wouldn't dare hurt the future mother of his creations.

He placed the energon cube back on the tray, anger bubbling up his tank, but he forced himself to calm down before he could do anything to the jet.

"Is this how you thank me? I offer you a good quality fuel, and you just reject me? Really?"

"How do I know you didn't put any drugs or aphrodisiacs on them?"

Megatron made a surprised expression and widened his optics a little, slightly offended by Starscream's question. Well, he was indeed a horny mech, but he wasn't that desperate! But if Starscream really annoyed him, it wasn't a really bad idea, per se...

"You need to learn to trust your bonded, young mech. Or we won't be able to grow our sparklings in a happy environment. You know how stress affects sparklings, right?"

"No! I don't trust you and I 'll never do it! You're a slagging monster! I'd rather get terminated than raise a family with you!"

With a sudden movement, Megatron grabbed the seeker's neck with a servo and curled the other one into a fist, ready to punch him straight on the face, until he saw his mate's feared expression and he slowly loosened his grip and lowered his servo.

"I... I'm sorry."

"See what I mean? The only thing you can do is destroy."

This time, Starscream's insult really hurt him.

Of course he was known for being a gladiator, a warrior, terminating his enemies in a brutal way and tearing thier sparks out with his own servos, but he didn't want to be known as a mate-puncher, or that his future offspring were afraid of him.

His spark twitched in sadness when he imagined his sparklings all curled up under a table, optics wide and leaky in fear as they saw their carrier being beaten by their sire.

He really, really hated that idea.

...until he remembered what Shockwave had suggested him...

_Be gentle, go slow and you'll have him drooling at your pedes in no time_ he remined himself.

He sighed once again abd stood up from the berth not before taking the energon cube he had taken a sip on his servo.

"Okay, I see that you need some space. Don't drink it if you don't want to" he gestured towards the cube still on the tray "just please don't harm yourself. Comm. me if you need anything."

Megatron walked towards the door, not turning towards the seeker as he said, "Have a nice morning."

Starscream ex-vented and he went limp against the berth's headboard. Primus, that sick fragger was finally out of his way.

He placed his servo against his helm as if trying to soothe away all of the stress he was feeling, but he was cut out when his tank gave a low rumble. He really needed to refuel.

The seeker took the cube on his servos and brought it close to his nose. Hm, it didn't really smell weird at all. He gave it a quick scan to see if there was any drug or strange additive in it. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seems. He decided to take a tiny sip. It wasn't bad-tasting either.

Convinced that it was completely safe, he then started drinking it hungrily. It was a great relief to his empty tank, and he received a pop-up telling him he was fully fueled by the time he finished swallowing the pink liquid.

Starscream realized then that the only good thing about being Megatron's mate was that he would be well-cared and would be able to enjoy all of the luxuries the warlord liked.

He would have had the opportunity to enjoy them on his own only if he had managed to terminate that beast and taken the lead of the Decepticon cause.

If only...

It felt nice to enjoy high-quality energon and sleep in a comfy berth, but he still refused to submit entirely to the mech's desires and will.

And anyways, he had a task to complete: survive this hell while avoiding getting sparked-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter didn't have as much smut as everyone would have liked hehe :3
> 
> I promise something 'interesting' on my next chapter, for all the frisky minds like me lol


	9. Seeking Other Alternatives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is surely a loooong chapter, but I couldn't stop myself from writing this :3
> 
> I have ALWAYS wanted to write something like this! *fangirl squeal*

Megatron walked around the throne room feeling uneasy. His heavy pedesteps echoed through the room as he thought with all the energy his processor could manage.

Shockwave's previous advice kept playing like it was an automatic recorder over and over again in his helm. He **definetely** had to find another way to make his stubborn mate to finally submit to him, without having to deal with his protests and pouts.

He grunted and mumbled inaudible words as many thoughts spun through his processor.

"Lord Megatron, sory if I interupted your thoughts, but you seem to be somevat stressed. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Blitzwing asked politely as he bowed down in front of his Master. Megatron wasn't usually stressed; well, it's not like he was really _expressive_ at all, but his closest lieutenants knew when somethimg was wrong with him.

"Ah, it's nothing, Blitzwing. But thank you for being concerned about me." The tank/flier blinked his optic a little. Wait, did his Lord just thank him for worrying about his state?

Now, _definetely_ there was something wrong with him.

"Oh, but I do insist, sir" he walked a few steps closer to the gray mech, "you don't seem to be alright. Are you hurt? Can ve help you vith any of your battleplans? Vould you like-"

"I said I'm fine, Blitzwing." Megatron's voice was a little rougher this time, almost in a warning tone. As much as he trusted Blitzwing and his other closest 'cons, sometimes he needed some time alone too.

Blitzwing whimpered silently. He was worried about his boss, but he wouldn't risk either to piss him off like Starscream and get harshly beaten, so it's best to leave him alone for a while.

"I'm sory, my liege. I did not mean to upset you." He backed off a little to give the other mech some space. "I vill leave right avay if you are in need of some time alone."

"No, no, don't leave" Megatron answered quickly, maybe a little too quickly, but he really needed some help, and he was sure that his assistant Shockwave was still on his work with the Autobots, so his closest form of relief was Blitzwing, as long as he stayed in his Icy mood, he wouldn't have problem seeking for help with him.

Megatron sighed and sat on his throne. "Are you busy right now?" He asked in a tired- but at the same time worried- voice, his servos stroking his forehelm.

"No, sir. I just finished my duties." Said the triple-changer straightening himself up to show some respect to his leader.

"So... can I have a talk with you?"

"Of course! I'm right here to listen to everything you need, my Lord Megatron."

Althought it was rare that he felt some love of even a slight friendship with any other 'bot, Megatron's spark shook a little in apprehension after hearing Blitzwing's last words. Maybe they weren't good-hearted, but it still felt nice to know somebot cared about him.

Megatron offered him a friendly smile and motioned him so he sat in the floor right in front of where he was sitting. Hesitating for a nanoklik, Blitzwing followed the other's instructions and sat in front of the warlord with his legs crossed under his frame.

The gray mech's processor struggled to find the right words to start a conversatiom with his lieutenant, avoiding to make a too awkward question. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Please forgive me if it's too personal, but..." okay, nice and easy, start politely at first.

"...how would you describe a... erm, well..." he bit his finger and his spark throbbed violently against his chest. Primus, why was it so difficult to ask?

The triple-changer just stared at him with a confused look. He had never seen his boss being this shy! But every word he spoke was making him even more and more nervous. What seemed to be the trouble?

Megatron straightened up and cleared his throat tubing before continuing. "How would you describe a 'good frag'?" There! Done it! Was it that hard to say?

Icy made a surprised expression before twirling his head so now Random was the one who spoke. "Oooh, but a night full of hot interfacing, of course! Hahaha!" He answered cheerfully, as always, as he extended both his arms widely as to show off some sympathy.

"Yeah, I know, but what do you exactly do to have your... 'lover' to be begging you for more? How do you make them submit to you?"

Random Blitzwing was still in place, and he answered without restraining back, "Just take your time to please the other one! Make sure to align every sensor nodes they have! They vill be drooling and begging you in no time! Aww, yeah!" He then laughed almost maniatically at his answer.

Megatron stared at the other with a straight face, humming a little as he rubbed his chin in a thoughtfull manner.

"Interesting... what else can you tell me?"

Suddenly, Random changed back to Icy to have a more coherent conversation with his Lord. The only thing Icy Blitzwing hated about himself is that he lacked of the confidence that his Random counterpart had. He wished to be able to talk so 'smoothly', without restraining him, but sadly, he wasn't that much of a talker.

Cheeks blushing a soft pink, he gulped before finally answering, "Vell... I'm not really an expert in that topic, but I can show you some things I enjoy" he smiled awkwardly as to relieve some of the tension that was heavy in the throne room.

Megatron only gave a smile in response to the tank/flier's offer.

* * *

 

"Velcome to my lair, my liege! Please make yourself comfortable." Blitzwing said in a proud vocie as he motioned his Lord to step inside his private quarters. Megatron was surprised that it was completely clean and organized, for he had expected to look at a small battlefield.

He was surprised mainly because there were practically three different (and insane) mechs living in here, but all-in-one, and to keep it all neat with his other two strange personalities had to be a pain in the aft.

"Hm... I've got to say your quarters are nice, my loyal Blitzwing." Megatron smiled and looked around the room, decorated with sober decor in various shades of gray, brown and black, and it looked quite elegant for a mech like the triple-changer.

"Thank you, sir" Blitzwing locked the doors so no one could snoop on them and to avoid being interrupted during their 'sex class'. Slag, he had never imagined he would be showing his Leader some interfacing techniques! The simple thought of it made him shiver in anticipation, excitement and a little embarassment.

Random suddenly popped out again and walked towards a large door at the end of the room, _obviously_ not the entrance to his quarters.

"Now, my liege, this is vhere the magic begins!" He grinned mockingly and pushed the doors that led to a large walk-in closet, it's interior painted in hot pink, and there were many pieces of clothing hung up neatly (just as the rest of the room), some nicely decorated chests and boxes, a small cabinet and a TV stand at the very end surrounded with brightly-coloured cushions.

Megatron was a little confused- why did this mech have many pieces of what appeared to be human clothing if any Cybertronian was used to wear them? Well... judging by Random Blitzwing's personality, it kind of made sense. Anyways, who even kept a slagging TV inside a walk-in closet? This mech REALLY was a freak!

Random Blitzwing saw his master's slightly confused look and entered the closet, arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. "Oh, but don't be shy, my glorious leader! Please come in and take a look!'

Megatron hesitately took a step forward inside the very strange closet, but when he had a closer look to the items in them, he found them to be quite nice. The clothing items that were hung up caught his optics. He wasn't really sure of what they exactly were, but they were pretty.

Under the hung clothing, there were other smaller cabinets with at least three drawers, and curiosity started to become a torture as he craved to see what was inside of them.

Blitzwing noticed that the warlord wouldn't stop staring at his chests and cabinets, so he finally decided to officially start with the 'tour'.

"Come over, my Lord! There's someting I'm really excited to show you!" Blitzwing arranged the few cushions that laid on the floor so he and his Master could have a seat. Megatron walked towards it, sitting in front of the large TV while he looked at Blitzwing who was holding what seemed to be a stack of videotapes.

"This should totally help you to get in the mood- they're my personal favourites!" Excitement was bursting out of his spark as he inserted the tape on a small slot on the screen's edge, crawling in a rush to sit next to the warframe who remained in a straight face, but his optics were gleaming with interest.

After a few nanokliks, a bright image appeared on the screen. Random Blitzwing let out a squeal and pressed his arms to his chestplates, he really couldn't wait to show his Master the best pieces of his collection!

Megatron tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched a mech masturbating on the screen. It surely was a minibot, his thin limbs betrayed that. He was wearing a black dress with pastel pink frills on the neckline and the edge of the skirt, also a pastel pink ribbon laced up like a corset on the mech's torso. There were small pink bows attached to the centre of the chest and also on the fabric covering the shoulders; Megatron didn't know what it was, but it surely looked cute on that tiny frame.

The dress's skirt was ruffled just above the mech's pelvic plating and fell elegantly on the side of his hips, giving a clear vision to his interface components. The mech was panting as he thrusted four fingers greedily in and out of his valve, his free servo caressing his own chestplates on a sensual manner as some pre-transfluid trickled down his erected- but still tiny- spike.

"Ah, hah... baby, please.... Let me have your spike. I want you so badly, my slutty valve needs to be filled with your giant rod... Please, sweetheart, take me! I'm all yours, make me come..." were some heated words that could be heard from the heated mech they were watching. Blitzwing didn't stop grinning the whole time. He looked at the screen, then at his Lord... Then at the screen again, and then back at the Decepticon leader.

For what he could tell, Megatron was pleased. His lips curled into a small smirk as he watched the other 'bot stroking himself and talking dirty. Slag, he didn't think this mech could be so depraved as to watch some porn films! But at the same time, he found it... hot.

"Oh, and that's not all, Megatron!" Blitzwing jumped forward to grab another tape and replace the one that was being played right now. The image faded, and a new one appeared in a couple of nanokliks.

This one was of a lower quality, but it wasn't hard to see the figure of a thick but not too big frame bouncing up and down on a berth. Megatron got a little confused in this one. He saw the mech was riding something... But there wasn't any other mech or femme underneath him... the slag?!

Blitzwing was practically drooling at the display in front of his optics. He tried so hard to not just pop his cod piece right there and then and start pleasuring himself, just like he liked it. He had to keep a little decency (despite his weird fetish he was now showing to his boss) to still look professional.

Back in the porn tape, the mech was riding a dildo, moaning heatedly as coolant slid down his faceplates and grasped the berth sheets with a servo, the other one pumping his rod furiously to get some relief.

"Ngh... Frag, so good... So thick, it's delicious... Ah, yes! Right there! Mmmhh... harder! Aaahhh, it feels so good! Yes, yes, oh frag, yes!!!" The mech moaned and almost screamed in ecstasy as he rode the toy hard. Megatron started to heat up a little bit by hearing the stranger's cries of pleasure. He could imagine his beautiful mate like that, bouncing up and down on his own spike as he moaned like a pleasurebot on top of him...

"Um... Blitzwing, I've got to admit the show is very pleasant to watch, but what is the 'thing' pleasuring this mech's valve?" Megatron finally asked his lieutenant, confusion reaching to a limit.

Random changed to Icy, and he answered calmly, "It's called an interface toy, my liege. A false spike, to be precise." Megatron still looked at the triple-changer with a confused look. "A false spike, like it's name says, it's a replica of a spike but made with different materials like rubber or plastic, which can be complemented with mods to increase the stimulation during interface. Most of the time is used to self-service."

Megatron seemed to finally get the idea. So... a 'false spike', right? You can use it just like any other natural spike...

"And what are these... _mods_ that you can complement the spike with?"

Blitzwing smiled widely. "I'm glad you asked!"

He grabbed one of his many decorated chests and placed it in front of his Lord, opening it to reveal it was filled with fake spikes. All of them had different shapes and sizes, but Blitzwing pulled out a big, orange one that had many ridges on it. He extended it to Megatron so he could have a closer look.

"This, for example, has a vibrating feature that can make any 'bot start drooling in a few nanokliks." He turned it on, and Megatron inspected it as it started to wriggle on his servo. So this thing vibrates? Interesting...

"It's the perfect tool to align all of a valve's nodes if you vant mind-blowing overloads." He gave a shy chuckle. Megatron nodded in appeasment and returned the interface toy to Blitzwing. He turned it off and placed it back on the chest, taking a different one out. This one was shorter, but wider... It was a pastel purple color and was slightly ondulated on the sides. Blitzwing pressed a small button at the base and held it in his servos for a few moments.

"This other one has a heating mod that gives the impression of a real spike" he lend it again to Megatron, who widened his optics a little at the warm feeling. He's right, this actually feels like a living thing! How come he hadn't tried this type of things before?

"This is Blitzving-approved, one of my favourites. It feels so nice inside my valve...!" Blitzwing sighed at the fond memory of the first time he used this toy. The heat felt wonderful on his valve, almost as if it was caressing his inner walls in a way that was beyond words as it slid in and out swiftly. Highly recommended!

"Fascinating..." Megatron mumbled, feeling the toy for a while, not grossed-out even a bit even when he heard his lieutenant had used this and he was touching it with his servos.

Blitzwing showed him several more, including a blue translucent one that was thin and long, intended to pleasure a 'bot's ceiling node with experty; a strangely-shaped green one, just like an insecticon's spike, for 'bots who liked to take challenges; and an average-shaped one that could bend but return to it's original shape, so it could be used in any kind of valve and still stroke all of the nodes.

"Even if false spikes are the most popular interface toy, there are several more..." he retrieved another box from the side of the closet and took out a small, pink device shaped like a pill. He placed it on Megatron's servo and explained.

"This is called a 'pearl vibrator'. Just like the first spike I showed you, it vibrates too, but it's meant to stimulate a specific spot or cluster of nodes in the valve, but it can also help to stimulate the exterior node as vell."

"So, this is supposed to stimulate just a small area, right?" Blitzwing nodded. "But how do you exactly get it to work?"

"Oh, you see: it comes vith a remote control with different levels of the vibration's strenght, so you can adjust it to your liking" he turned it on and showed for a brief moment the strenght of it's different vibrations. Megatron hummed thoughtfully, a smile on his faceplates at the wonderful discovery he had just made.

"Thank you, Blitzwing, for showing me your interesting collection" Megatron thanked kindly as he placed the small device on Blitzwing's servo. "What else have you got that you can show me?"

Blitzwing gave the warlord a wide grin full of joy. Finally there was somebot that he could share his fetish with! He was more than willing to show every piece of his collection to his Master.

...Especially the 'naughty clothes' that he loved the most!

He got to his pedes and helped his Lord get on his too. He guided him towards the clothing that was hung up, taking a dress and showing it to him.

"This ones are my favourite, Lord Megatron. Who vould have thought organic clothing could be so frisky!" The dress was a very dark blue, with short sleeves and a short white neck. Decorative buttons were placed from the neckline to half the torso alongside with some white frills next to them. The skirt was fluffly, and althought Megatron would be disgusted to have organic stuff on his ship, he had to admit it looked cute.

He could imagine Starscream wearing that kinky dress...

Blitzwing retrieved it and pulled out another one. This one was short-sleeved too, pink coloured although there were short white petticoats underneath it. A big bow rested on the shoulder and there were many frills on the bottom edge of the skirt. It was just as beautiful as the other one.

"My, Blitzwing... everything in your collection is wonderful! I feel bad for not knowing of this blessings before" Megatron smirked almost smugly at him, making the tank/flier blush slightly and just mumble a soft 'thank you'.

"Oh, and the most important thing!" Blitzwing hung the dress back in place and bent down to take out something from the drawers of a cabinet underneath the dresses.

"Don't forget the panties!" He showed Megatron a triangular-shaped fabric with three holes on each side, it was a bright pink and had a small, white bow at the top center of it. Megatron smiled and took them on his servos. They were soft, and they looked just as cute as the dresses had.

"This are supposed to go on top of the bare interface components. Humans use them as the first layer of 'clothing' before anything else goes on top, like the dresses I showed you, my liege."

Oh yes, he could definetely see Starscream wearing this 'panties'.

And he was happy because he didn't have to wait very long to see it.

"Here, you can have my personal catalog, Lord Megatron." Said Blitzwing as he placed the panties on top of the cabinet and gave Megatron a datapad he took out of his subspace. "If you vish, you can order any articles that I showed you of my collection. This store has everything- from false spikes to cute undervear, everything you and I could dream of!"

"My thanks, Blitzwing. I knew I could count on your help. You are really an expert on this subject. I'll come back to you if I need any other 'advice'." Blitzwing smiled triumphantly as he bowed to his Master that was leaving the room.

_Yes, I am not alone!_ He thought.

Megatron smiled as he walked back to the throne room. Oh, he had just the perfect idea on how to enjoy his little mate even more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Megatron has a new fetish for toys, female underwear and lolita dresses ;)


	10. Last Night, Good Night

Blurr woke up slowly, stretching his limbs in an elegant yet cute way and gave a soft yawn. Blinking a few times before fully onlining his optics, he tried to sit up but couldn't when he felt a sharp sting crawling from his interface array directly to his spark, making him groan and flinch hard.

Soft berth sheets were covering him allowing some warmth for his tiny frame, and though it felt nice, he pulled them up to see what was causing pain on a part of him that... he didn't really use that often.

Well, he had _never_ actually used it before. His cod piece was opened only during his time spent in the washracks, and he had never got the time- or even interest- to self-service.

Blurr laid on his side resting his weight on his right elbow, rising the berth sheets to get a good view of anything that was disturbing his interface components, but from the angle he was looking from and the position he currently was in, he only saw something in blueish-green hues that looked like a bulge.

Blurr's processor was a mess: warnings popping every now and then on his helm about some instability on his tanks, rubbing the side of his helm with his fingertips to soothe a horrific headache, and he could taste something weird on his intake and glossa, something maybe he had consumed the night before.

He didn't notice until now that his valve felt... _full_. It was uncomfortable, yet enjoyable, that feeling of fullness... it was the only thing that felt more-or-less good right now.

He groaned again when yet another painful sting travelled through his frame, his valve constricting around whatever was inside it at the moment by instinct. He froze when he heard a soft moan very close to him... a so familiar voice, right at his side...

He turned his helm slowly to the side... And managed to cover his mouth with a servo just before he could let out a horrified scream.

DID HE SLEEP WITH HIS BOSS LAST NIGHT?!

Blue optics wide as ever, he started shaking in fear and surprise as he stared at Longarm Prime, his frame sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on his lip plates. Blurr yipped a little when one of those big servos shot out and caught his slim waist, pulling him close into a loving hug.

Blurr was too schocked to react. Frag, what did he do last night?! Okay, okay, calm down... Try to remember something. He rememberd being visiited by his boss at his work place, and then they were out on the streets of Cybertron, then they were in a club, and he remembered how he was bullied back on the Academy, and he started crying- oh slag, did he _really_ cry like a helpless sparkling in front of his superior?!- and the last thing he could remember was...

The two of them kissing eachother...

_Scrap, I'm sooo doomed!_ He thought.

HE HAD TAKEN HIS SUPERIOR TO HIS BERTH!

Well... hopefully nothing _e_ _lse_ happened, they just fell into recharge together, right?

Right?!

Anyways, but this even weren't his own quarters... the berth was far too large for a minibot like him.  
So that means that they snuggled together on somebot else's quarters?!

Blurr froze again as the large frame that was sleeping next to him groaned and started shifting on the stranger's berth. Slowly, other pair of blue optics came to life and looked at the little 'bot that was trembling in fear. He gave him a sleepy smile.

"Mmm... good morning, my love" he got closer abd kissed the long crest on his helm.

Did he just call him... 'love'?

"Did you have a nice recharge cycle?"

Blurr remained silent, hesitating to answer. Should he apologize for being in berth with him? Maybe he didn't remember what happened last night, hopefully...

"S-sir, I-I am sorry for what seemed to happen! I swear that I didn't know what I was doing itwasn'tmyintentionpleaseforgivemesirIpromisenottodotha-" he started apologizing three times as fast as he usually talked, only to be silenced by a soft kiss on his lip plates.

Wait... so Longarm was okay with this? Wasn't he mad at him or anything?

What the frag?

"Don't apologize darling, and you can call me by my name. Every second with you was- and is- worth it. I really enjoyed being so close to you..." the blue Autobot's optics were still filled with confusion and horror, he clearly didn't remember what happened last night.

Longarm pulled him closer for another hug, whispering words of love and placing soft kisses on his helm.

Blurr pushed himself away from his boss's chestplates gently to look at the other in the optics.  
Longarm always _loved_ that confused expression he made.

"So... sir- I mean, Longarm... you're not upset about what happened? Aren't you upset with me for sleeping with you? Won't you expell me from the Elite Guard?"

"Oh, but why would I do that to the love of my life? Don't feel guilty for what we did, Blurr... I'm pretty sure it was enjoyable for both of us." Longarm offered him a kind smile. "I couldn't imagine a better way to have spent the night with you."

Wait... 'feel guilty for what we did'?

And what in the Pit did they do exactly?

Blurr groaned once more and pressed himself on his superior's chestplates when his valve spasmed again. Longarm's smile turned into a worried expression. Was something hurting his little baby?

"Blurr, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Can I help you?"

"Ngh- my valve... hurts. A lot." The minibot managed to say between heavy breaths.

Longarm chuckled and rubbed the other one's back gently. Oh right, he had popped his seals last night. Silly Autobot!

"Ah, I see..." he said in a smug- almost horny- tone. "Well, then let me help you a little bit, darling"

Longarm carefully grabbed his new lover's waist and slowly straightened himself up so he was sitting on the berth, resting his back on the headboard and the minibot's legs curled neatly at the sides of his hips.

Blurr just watched as the Prime changed his position, and blushed when he was now sitting on top of the larger mech's hips. He let out a gasp when he saw he was firmly impaled on his spike.

THEY ACTUALLY INTERFACED?!

"Hm... maybe leaving my girth inside you the whole night-cycle wasn't a very good idea." Longarm licked his lips at the sight of Blurr's valve still stretched around his rod and their dried fluids on both their thighs.

"Si-Longarm..." Blurr bit his finger at the display between his legs. "Did you... we... together?" He gazed the other mech's optics with fear on his own.

Longarm chuckled at those cute faceplates blushing and that worried shine on his optics. He slowly nodded and moved his servos to squeeze that little aft that was his now.

Blurr yelped and tried to move forward to get away from the touch, but his valve gave a violent sting that kept him firmly in place.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for causing you pain, my dear. Here, come closer, I'll help you." Longarm's servo grabbed the smaller 'bot's hips and lifted off of his spike with a wet noise, turned him around and rested his back on his own chestplates so the spybot was reclining against them.

Blurr rested his both servos on the large arms wrapped around his torso, staring at the limp spike brushing ever so slightly on his valve's outer folds. That thing was huge... he couldn't imagine it's size when fully pressurized, and to think that _that_ monster was INSIDE HIM! Also, the dried lubricant and energon coating it didn't help at all.

Energon...

HE HAD TAKEN HIS SEALS TOO?!

Slag, he had forgotten he was a virgin! And he was claimed by his own boss for Primus' sake! What if anyone knew about this?! What if he had knocked him up?! He was too young to have sparklings!

Longarm noticed the blue 'bot was staring at his rod, giving another chuckle and rubbing his soft belly with his servo.

"I bet you enjoyed having it inside you, hm? You were begging to be taken last night" his spike almost pressurized at the memory of those arousing cries and moans that came from that beautiful intake, but it only twitched a bit.

"If you're interested, I'll let you play with it for a while..."

"N-no thank you, Longarm. It's just that... my valve still hurts a little." Blurr used the pain in his valve as an excuse to avoid interfacing with his superior once more.

"I think I stretched you a little too much... but don't worry, I'll help erase that pain." A fat finger reached down and started rubbing the rim of his valve, the minibot gasping in surprise and bucking into the touch. Longarm smiled and continued his administrations, adoring those little whimpers his lover let out.

With the tip of his index finger and thumb he pinched his exterior node and rolled it between the small parts of his digits. Blurr gasped out his boss's name and squeezed his servos on his arms.

Blurr shivered at the soft and arousing toches he was receiving down there... It felt so wrong to do it with him, yet it felt so good and nice to be touched so gently and lovingly...

When Longarm started feeling lubricant seep out of the little hole, he inserted two digits with a swift but gentle movement, the minibot moaning and arching up his back from his large frame. He gently caressed the soft walls to erase any pain that was in there, and at the same time tried to align as many nodes as he could. In about five clicks, the blue 'bot was moaning and asking him to go deeper.

Blurr cried out as the fingers inside him were shoved in deeper, brushing his ceiling node in such a wonderful way. His fans were loud as they tried to cool him down and he rolled his hips at the same time Longarm's digits were pushed inside to get maximun stimulation.

Longarm kept the slow pace to avoid more damage to the valve mesh inside, but was slightly rougher when he hit the Autobot spy's ceiling node as to hear more delicious cries from him. He pressed his lips on his neck and his cheek, whispering into his audials how beautiful he was, how much he loved him and how happy he was to have a lover as wonderful as him.

A few more strokes and Blurr overloaded, crying out his boss's name as his valve constricted deliciously around the intruding fingers and pink lubricant gushed out of his hole and onto the berth.

Longarm placed some more kisses on him and he slowly removed his servos, licking the lubricants off with his glossa and then turning the little one's helm to kiss him on the lips. His glossas mixed their oral lubricants, tasting eachother as they made out with passion until they ran out of air.

They separated their intakes and looked at eachother in the optics, panting heavily to fill their vents.

For the first time, Blurr felt something different from guilt, fear, confusion, stress, indifference, or panic.

He felt _love_.

No one had ever worried about his own comfort ever before. No one had ever dedicated so beautiful words to him, nor anyone had touched him and kissed him and hugged him the way Longarm did to him.

He was now in love with his superior.

It actually didn't matter if he was his superior or not, frag it all, he was in love with that mech and wanted to be with him. Yeah, that's what he wanted.

For the first time he was going to give all of his many worries up and let himself be loved.

Anyways, you don't find somebot that cares about you deeply every day, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASSSS  
> Finally something happy appeared on this story of sin :D
> 
> Plus... free kudos to anyone who tells me where the title of this chapter comes from!


	11. A Special Surprise

Everything went very well after spending that magical night with Longarm Prime.

After they finished their little 'pain relief session' they shared a friendly conversation at the washracks. Longarm- or Shockwave, in this case- knew that if he wanted to keep his little lover he had to make up a belieavable story as to not raise any suspicions.

He loved Blurr, and he knew the minibot loved him back.

But still, it was too early to reveal his secret without having his brand new lover freaking out and running away from him.

_I got you where I wanted, and I don't intend to lose you, my little racer._

Although spending some private time with the little spy was nice, they still had to get back to work. If anyone noticed that an Elite Guard officer was dating their own boss, it would be a catastrophe! So they had to play along their common lives before they became one to avoid any kind of trouble.

They spent their time at work as usual: writing boring reports and storing them on the Elite Guard's private archives, walking from here to there all over the Autobot base.

The only difference was that every time that Blurr would bump into Longarm in one of the many corridors, instead of flinching away and blushing or simply saluting, they would interchange a warm smile and, if anybot was around, Longarm would squeeze that little aft he loved so dearly as he walked next to Blurr.

Being topped off with work, they didn't often have the same opportunity to go out for a drink or even share Longarm's berth like the first time they had a 'private encounter'.

It had almost been an Earth week and a half since they last had a moment for themselves. So it was the perfect excuse to organize something special, _very_ special to celebrate their love.

"Where are you taking me, Longarm darling?" Blurr said with a giggle as he was led to a strange location, his lover's gentle servos supporting Blurr's little ones as Longarm helped him walk slowly to avoid bumping into everything.

Blurr was close to ending his shift for the day when Longarm entered his workplace and stood behind him.

"How are you doing, my love?" He gently massaged Blurr's shoulder plates with his servos and trailed a line of kisses from the side of his helm to the base of his neck. "Mmm... almost done. Just a few more corrections and I'll call it a day." Blurr leant closer to his lover's attentive intake and caressed the big servos on his shoulders.

"Well then, if your work is nearly finished, I won't interrupt you further more. There's something I want to show you." Longarm placed a final kiss on Blurr's cheek and straightened behind the spy sitting in front of a big desk, a datapad held on his servos.

"Oh, is that so?" Blurr returned his attention to the datapad he was reading/correcting, tracing elegant strokes on it's screen with a stylus. "Give me just 5 cycles. I don't want to keep you waiting for too long."

And just as he said, it only took 5 cycles for Blurr to finish his last report. Almost immediately after the speedacon placed the datapad inside of a file cabinet situated on a corner across the room, Longarm pulled out a blindfold out of his subspace and tied it around the smaller mech's optics.

"Wh- Longarm! What are you doing?" Blurr was startled a little bit reaching for the blindfold to take it off. Longarm grabbed those blue servos gently and started guiding the little one out of the room.

"Shh, don't worry. It's part of the surprise." They walked slowly across the corridors of the Autobot base without the risk of somebot interfering with their plans. It was late to still be at work, almost 10 pm, and everyone should be recharging or partying outside at the moment.

They reached the elevator and pushed the button that opened it's doors. They stepped inside and Blurr felt the familiar feeling of being lifted by an elevator. "Um... Longarm, my love, where are we going?" Curiosity was slowly and painfully eating away Blurr's processor. "You'll see sweetspark, we're almost there."

Finally, they reached the top of the building, and now they were on the roof. Longarm helped Blurr get out of the elevator and gave a few steps forward.

"Now you can look." He undid the knot on the blindfold and pulled it away. Blurr's vision was fuzzy for being covered for a while and he had to reboot his optics. When they finally started to work properly, he blushed at the sight.

The nightsky was shining with beautiful blue sparkling stars, and right under the biggest and brightest one, there was a medium-sized table with two chairs in opposite sides. The elegant glow of the candlestick in the middle lit up the beautiful porcelain plates and fine silver cuterly in front of each chair. Three big silver trays were displayed around a small bucket filled with ice and an energon-wine bottle resting on top of it. 

"It's been a while since we last had a moment to share together." Longarm walked closer to Blurr and intertwined his fingers with his. "So I thought maybe you'd like to refuel with me on this lovely night, just the two of us."

Blurr was astonished.

  
"Longarm, did you...?" He turned around to face the Intelligence Department superior. His optics were sparkling with little cleaner fluid tears. "Did you prepare all of _this._.. for me?"

Longarm dimmed his optics and smiled at him. He wiped the little tears that had started to fall with his thumbs and caressed the minibot's cheeks. "It's the least I can do to show you how much I care for you, darling."

Blurr sobbed and practically jumped into his lover's arms for a hug. He rested the side of his helm on the bigger mech's chestplates as he wept out of pure happiness and fondness. Longarm didn't erase the smile on his lip plates and stroked the litte one's back.

_I couldn't be happier to have you, Blurr._

_I'd give my spark away just for you._

Blurr's weeping finally subsided and he whispered a soft "Thank you." He stood up straight from his loved one's frame and wiped the remaining tears with the back of his servo.  
"How about we in-take that delicious dinner you prepared, hm?"

Longarm took Blurr's hand and walked him towards his seat. He dragged it back so the little Autobot could have a seat, earning a warm smile from that cute face. When Blurr was sitting comfortably he walked around the table and took the enegon-wine bottle out of the bucket. He opened it with a corkscrew and poured some of it's contents on Blurr's drinking glass.

"This wine dates back before the Ancient War, directly from the best mechanicrops. I've been reserving it for a very special occasion, and this moment seems to be perfect." He finished pouring the dark liquid on the glass and he turned to fill his own.

Longarm sat down on his chair and took the glass on his servo. "Who would have though that I would ever meet you, my dear Blurr." His gesture was smug as he swirled around the liquid on his glass. "I know this has gone just for a few solar-cycles, but I must say" he stopped moving the object in his servo.

Blurr looked straight into the other mech's optics with an interesting gaze. What would he say? Wasn't he good enough for him? Had he found another special someone?

"...since you made your way into my life, you've made me the happiest mech in the whole Universe." Blurr widened his optics even more, his spark throbbing inside it's chamber from the mixed emotions of happiness, surprise and excitement.

"You are the love of my life, Blurr. I would never, ever let anyone hurt you."

Blue cheeks turned a bright red, but Blurr anyways gave his lover a smile. "I... I love you too, Longarm. You're the first mech that has loved me in my entire life-cycle." He wiped away some new tears that threatened to spill again, his voice a little bit shaky from the happiness of the moment. "I want you in my life forever. Please don't leave me."

"Of course I won't, my love" He leaned forward and cleaned the tears that had ran down his cheeks again. "We'll be together always. I'll always be with you, and I'll always protect you."

Longarm grabbed again his glass and lifted it up a little. "For our happiness". Blurr smiled again and did the same. "For our eternal happiness." Their glasses met with a delicate _clang_ and they proceeded to take a few gulps of their wine.

* * *

 

"Everything was so delicious- thank you." Blurr's words were muffled by a napkin made of fabric as he cleaned the few remains of the cyber-beef steak the just had.

"I'm glad you liked it. I wasn't sure what type of fuel do you like, so I hope this has at least been acceptable." Longarm rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"But what are you talking about? It's great! Everything was nice- from the Aurum-tomato soup to the Carbon-veggies salad."

"Thank you, sweetie. Anyways, I promise the next time it will be better. You deserve only the best." They just smiled and stared at eachother for a while before Longarm got up from the table and went to retrieve something.

"You still have room for dessert?" He looked over his shoulder to meet the blue speedacon's gaze while he clumsily arranged something. Blurr giggled and nodded.

Longarm came back and dragged his chair so he was now sitting right next to Blurr. He held a small plate on his servos full of thin bread sticks covered in chocolate.

"This is a game organic couples play. Maybe you'll find it a little weird, but I think it's cute. Wanna play?" He took one of the treats on his servos and showed it to Blurr. The minibot spy tilted his helm in confusion and stared at the strange object.

"Um... what is it about?"

"Ah, well, you see: I place this little treat on my lips like this" Longarm placed the tip of the goodie on his intake, just enough to take a small bite. "Aen yu hav to do the shame on di other shide." Blurr giggled when his lover's words were muffled by the treat, he leaned forward and bit the other end of the goodie.

"Then we hav to take shmall bitesh until our lipsh meet."

Blurr hesitatingly took a bite and pushed the treat deeper into his intake. "Euum... like thish?" Longarm bit the other end and hummed to the speedacon.

"Hmhm. Good". They kept doing the same until both mechs reached the end of the treat and their lips met. At first Blurr just remained like that, immobile and not knowing what to do, but Longarm immediately pulled the other 'bot into a kiss, lips gently brushing at first but increasing the roughness little by little, glossas intertwined in a passionate dance before oral lubricant started dripping down their chins.

They pulled away as they gasped heavily for air. Longarm smiled at the sight of Blurr in front of him, his faceplates flushed, glossa slightly sticking out, and a little trail of oral lubricant dripping from his intake and down his chin. His little 'bot was simply  _perfect._

Blurr smiled back at him and asked, "What are you looking at?" His tone playful as his servo shoot out to clean the oral lubricant staining his face with his digits.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." He leant forward to kiss that small blue helm, and whispered, "I love you Blurr. I love you so, so much."

Blurr smiled even wider and hugged the bigger frame. His engines rumbled a little at the warm comfort the other mech's frame gave. Oh, he could spend an entire solar-cycle just cuddling with that big, soft armor! "I love you too, Longarm. I love you to Infinity and beyond."

Longarm chuckled at the minibot's words and they locked their frames into a hug for a few cycles.

_Primus bless your existence, dear Blurr._

_You're the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Longarm felt the little frame under him shift and he released his servos from around the other's waist. Blurr sat up straight on his chair and grabbed another treat from the plate. There were still plenty of them, and the night was still young.

He placed one end of the treat on his soft, white lips and looked up at Longarm.   
"Wanna play again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *combulsionates violently on the floor* OHMYGOD TOO MUCH FLUFF & SWEETNESS IN THIS CHAPTER ALAKDKLXKSBDBDD
> 
> I don't even know how my perverse mind managed to write this xD
> 
> Also, I want to apologize for not updating earlier. This chapter was actually supposed to be posted on Wednesday but I had INSANE amounts of homework and I couldn't do much ;(
> 
> And surprisingly the Pocky Game crawled it's way into my story lol


	12. Putting The Plan On Action

It's been 3 Eart days since Megatron's last visit. That's odd, because the crazy warlord hadn't even come back to recharge in his own quarters. Starscream found it suspicious, but he was happy anyways. It was nice to stay away from that intimidating gaze for a while. Not that he'd admit it though...

Starscream was sitting on one of the chairs in Megatron's small living room, reading a datapad as usual. The room was surprisingly tidy; he had always liked to keep his things organized and clean, so he arranged the berth and even changed it's sheets for some clean ones after their first... _encounter._

He recognized that his Lord's quarters were very nice. Elegant decoration in various shades of gray, modern furniture made of the best metal and the softest mechanimal fur. The carpet under his pedes was surprisingly soft; almost as comfortable as to recharge on the floor. The berth was comfy and warm, it's sheets were made of the finest cotton brought directly from a planet named Egyptus. Plump pillows stacked one on top of another and above the bigger ones, the ones used to recharge comfortably.

Starscream could spend a whole orn in here, if only this weren't the quarters of the mech he hated the most. Maybe it's time to revamp his own room a little...

A 'ping' in his helm caught his attention. He was recieving a comm. link call, crossing his fingers and praying for it not to be the sick warlord looking for him. He brought two of his digits to his audial and answered.

-Starscream here.-

-Hello, commander Starscream. It's nice to see you're awake and even alive.-

Starscream was surprised to hear Icy Blitzwing's voice. After all he had experienced on the last solar-cycles and being trapped on this beast's den, he was happy to talk with one of his comrades. Some were annoying as hell, but he actually missed them.

-Blitzwing! Long time no see, eh? How's everything going out there?-

A soft smile appeared involuntary on his lip plates. He _really_  needed some company... Aside of that horrible gray mech.

-Ah, everything is going as usual, little seeker. Although your abscence falls heavy on the base. It's not the same vithout you.-

Starscream blushed a little at the other mech's words. Did they really miss him? Or were they just playing a prank on him? He bet everyone was happy to not have his bitchy as fuck personality around.

-But anyvays, I didn't call you to have a girly talk. Lord Megatron vants to meet you today and he asked for my assistance.-

Oh slag, Megatron _really_  wanted to see him this very day? Just when he thought everything was finally going well! And did he say he requested Blitswing's 'assistance'?

-Um... but why should he need your 'assistance'?-

He could hear the triple-changer chuckle across the comm. link.

-Vell, my dearest Starscream, that's some classified information, but I'm sure you'll get to know in a few moments.-

'Classified information'? This definetely wasn't anything good! Horrible things were going to happen to him!

-The point is that I'll be in your- or in this case Megatron's quarters- in about ten cycles. Get yourself cleaned up a little bit so ve don't lose any more time.-

Starscream heard the characteristic transformation noise when the tank/flier changed his personalities around. Suddenly, Random Blitzwing was at the other side of the comm. link.

-Oh, but don't vorry, ve're going to have _lots_  of fun together! Hahahaha!-

Blitzwing cut the call and left Starscream speechless. He was so screwed! Well, he knew perfectly well he was going to get 'screwed' again, but if Blitzwing was involved this time, did that mean that Megatron was going to share him? He didn't want anybot else touching his valve! Megatron's assault has already been enough, thank you very much!

He didn't even have a time to react before he heard loud banging on the door. Blitzwing had arrived much earlier than Starscream had expected.

"Open up, Starscream! It is I, Blitzving! Ve're already running late and I haven't even started to dress you up!" He could hear that german accent across the room. He walked towards the door and with shaky servos he opened it.

Blitzwing didn't waste a nano-click to come inside the room in a rush. Starscream hadn't given permission to the mech to enter yet!

"And what do you think yo-"

"No time to explain. I've got to get you ready before Lord Megatron loses his temper. You know very vell he doesn't like vaiting." The triple-changer sat on the edge of the berth and placed next to him a large box.

"What is in that box?" Starscream approached the tank/flier slowly with his arms crossed on top of his chest.

"Vhy, if it is not your newest outfit! Megatron chose it specially for you, and he vants you to vear it right now for him."

An outfit?! Had Megatron gone slagging crazy?! Oh wait, he already has. But what was this 'outfit' supposed to be?!

Before he could ask, Blitzwing opened the box and pulled out a dress. It was pink with small hints of white, short-sleeved, decorated with a small pink bow at the center of the chest. A pink ribbon was laced up from the middle section all the way to the necklace, where it could be attached to a 'bot's neck with a crossed lace. It was wavy at the bottom, short white petticoats contrasted beautifully with other small bows attached where an ending wave would meet the start of another one.

Starscream was shocked.

"Is Megatron really expecting me to wear _that_?!"

"Oh, but don't be ridiculous my dear seeker" Blitzwing put aside the pink lolita dress and pulled out something else from the box. "He vants you to vear this too."

Starscream grimaced and took a step back at the panties Blitzwing was showing off to him. They were pink too, with polka-dots of a lighter shade all over them and white frills on the edges.

"W-what kind of sick fragger is he?! There's NO WAY I'm going to wear that! Not if he wants to see me!"

Blitzwing lowered his helm and frowned, his Angry counterpart abruptly popping out.

"Now _you_  are the sick fragger! You shouldn't disobey one of our Lord's direct orders!"

His helm spun around and Random showed up.

"Or maybe you vould like to be taken doggy-style in front of all of us! I'm pretty sure that vould be an interesting spectacle to vatch, not to mention it vould be an epic moment in all Decepticon's history! Ahahaha!"

Starscream's spark skipped a beat. Did Megatron dare to tell Blitzwing what was going to be his punishment if he refused to accomplish his mad desires? Hadn't he humillated the seeker enough?!

The pros and cons of his decision spun wildly on his processor. With a sigh of defeat, he let his helm fall to his chest and took a few steps closer, right in front of Blitzwing, optics offlined and cheeks pink with disappointment and embarassment.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Blitzwing changed again to his Icy personality and said with his calm voice, "Very vell. You see how easier it is if you play along? If you go nice and easy, it vill be less likely for him to hurt you."

A shudder ran down Starscream's spinal strut when he remembered being taken by the big mech. He didn't want to get hurt further more, yet he definetely didn't want that monstruous spike inside of him again. There was nothing left to do, only 'play along' as Blitzwing said, for Megatron would have his sick ways with him one way or another.

"Just... please help me put these things on. I-I don't know how to do it. Um, please."

Blitzwing's functional optic dimmed a little as a perverse smirk was drawn on his lip plates.

* * *

 

Blitzwing hummed softly as he slid the panties all the way up to the pink jet's hips. He then released them all of a sudden, the soft pink fabric pressing against the seeker's crotch, hips and aft with a loud 'snap'. Starscream flinched a little and yelped at the small sting the elastic band gave to his frame.

"Gah! Would you mind being more careful?"

The triple-changer ignored his protest and started circling around him, digits stroking his blue chin as he admired the seeker's crotch.

"Hm... That new shade of pink really suits you vell. But there's still something missing..."

Blitzwing stopped right in front of Megatron's SIC staring directly at his crotch. The panties felt comfortable on Starscream's frame, and a very, _very_  small part of himself started to like them. But Blitzwing's gaze was starting to make him feel uneasy, so he shifted nervously back and forth on his pedes and his cheeks flushed a soft tone of red.

"Oh, yeah, I got it!" Blitzwing snapped his fingers. "Starscream, please open your interface panel."

Starscream's cheeks were now _really_ red, optics wide with indignation. Now this other insane mech wanted to take him right before their Lord would?!

"Are you crazy?! I thought Megatron had asked for your 'assistance', not to frag me before he could put his filthy servos on me!"

The tank/flier tilted his helm a little to the side, trying to comprehend what the seeker was talking about. When he finally understood it, he shook his helm and calmly expalined to him.

"I think you're misunderstanding me. I'm not allowed to touch you, for Megatron clearly stated that you vere his, only for his own pleasure. I don't intend to do any physical- or any other form of harm- to you" Starscream's tanks churned in disgust at the tank/flier's words. 'Only for his own pleasure', he was talking about him as if he was a common buymech!

"...but I need you to open your cod piece to properly use the panties. The undergarment is specifically made to cover and protect the bare interface components. Nobody vill be able to see them, that's vhy they are called 'undervear'."

Starscream hesitated for a bit before he finally sank in the explanation. As painful as it was, Blitzwing's argument was... logical. He sighed and rolled his optics, turning his helm to the side as he sent the command to open his cod piece.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of. These panties give enough coverage."

Processor filled with curiosity, the jet looked down to face his crotch. He was right, nothing could be seen over the pink fabric, just the slight shape of his spike housing, but nothing more. He sighed in relief. At least he didn't have to walk around the ship fully exposed!

"Now, it's time to put on your dress"

Blitzwing retrieved the dress displayed on top of the berth and walked closer to the seeker. He ordered him to put his arms up, and Starscream did as he was told. Blitzwing slid the dress down the seeker's frame carefully, first his helm, then tucking the arms inside the short sleeves, and finally he arranged the petticoats and the pink skirt hovering over those slim, silver legs.

The triple-changer took a step back to admire his work. Yep, this dress -his personal recommendation to Lord Megatron- was nice, even when Starscream was the one wearing it. He ached to be back in his own room, stroking himself as he watched his so beloved 'movies'.

Random Blitzwing showed up and said in a mocking tone, "Oh, my dear Starscream, you look so cute in that dress! I'm sure Lord Megatron vill love it! Just remember to clean the transfluid right avay from it or it vill leave stains! Hehehe!" His servos were curled up on one side of his helm, a sarcastic way to show something was 'adorable'.

Starscream's cheeks again burned in rage and humilliation. Oh, when Megatron was done with him, he would make sure to rip this stupid dress apart and shove the remaining pieces down Blitzwing's throat tubing!

_You're going to regret this..._

"Shut up, Blitzwing! Just take me with Megatron already!"

Icy again popped back in place and smirked to the seeker. "Oh... excited much, my little seeker? I vouldn't expect for you to be so _eager_ to attend my Lord's needs..."

"That's not what I meant!" Starscream spat back. "I just want this to be over as quickly as possible. Now, will you take me to that filthy mech or will I have to do it myself?"

Blitzwing rolled his optic and snorted. "Yeah, right. 'As quickly as possible', you slut. Anyvays, follow me. He's right this way."

They both walked to the door and Blitzwing opened it, bowing down and gesturing the seeker to go out first in a sarcastic way, just like any gentlemech would act around a femme. Starscream bared his denta and punched the other mech on his shoulder plate, but not hard enough to damage him. Blitzwing chuckled and closed the door of Megatron's chambers behind him.

Starscream was nervous. Megatron's newest interest on these... 'clothes' was worrying. What kind of humilliation would he go through this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh shoot!
> 
> Interesting things will happen in the next chapter >:3
> 
> P.S. There's a lot of smuuuuuuuuuttt *evil grin*
> 
> Not that it's something new anyways.


	13. Havin' Some Fun

Starscream gulped loudly as he stared with wide optics at the big doors that led to a chamber he had never seen before. Did they build this while he was locked inside Megatron's quarters? Did he _really_ miss this much?

"Vell... vhat are you vaiting for, Starscream? Go ahead" Blitzwing asked impatiently and he motioned to the door with his hand.

Even after the command (if it could be called like that), Starscream stood frozen. He didn't move a single milimeter, just stayed stiff as a board with his servos curled into fists on each of the dress's skirt sides, red optics wide with nervousness.

"Oh, come on. Vhat seems to be the trouble? You're already dressed up, the color looks nice on you and your array is covered by the panties. Do I have to remind you that Megatron is there inside, vaiting for you?"

The seeker flinched when he heard that horrible name. For all the beatings, yells, and any other rough treatment -before the forced interfacing with him- he had experienced before with him, this was the most humilliating.

Blitzwing smirked at the SIC's reaction to hearing the name of their Master. "Perhaps you're scared, little seeker".

"I-I'm not scared!" Starscream turned his helm to the whitish-gray mech standing at his side with a glare, cheeks slightly pink with embarassment. "I... I'm just... nervous, okay?"

The tank/flier's helm spun around and Random Blitzwing appeared. "Oooh! Vould you look at that? Little ol' Starscream is scared to get spiked by Lord Megatron! My, you sure are a virgin brat!"

"I told you already that I'M NOT SCARED!" Starscream's wings perked up in an attemp to look fearful, but with the pink dress over his frame, he just looked like an enraged, spoiled femmeling throwing a fit.

"And to prove you so, I'm going to enter this fragging room right. NOW!" Without a second thought, the pink jet opened one of the doors roughly and took a step inside. Blitzwing, still in his Random mode, just grinned widely at him. Wow, just look at him go!

 

* * *

 

Once inside, Starscream turned around and froze again at the display before his optics. He was in a large circular room, he didn't even know it existed! Tall windows separated at a considerable length, with a beautiful view of the dark landscape glimmering with stars that surrounded the ship. On the very back of the room was a large berth, stacked with pillows of various sizes and colors, berth sheets of bright shades and two nightstands at each of it's size. The headboard was large with golden decorations on it.

Across the room's sides were some some tall cabinets with glass doors, full of colorful objects he couldn't identify due to the dim light, and a piece of furniture that looked like a big closet on one of the corners. On the left side there was a smaller door, which Starscream had no idea where could it lead to. This new chambers were vaguely lit by candles placed in an erotic manner, but they gave enough light for Starscream to see that gray chassis sitting on a couch in the middle of the room.

"I'm very glad you came, my love."

Starscream was speechless at the sight of that strange room and Megatron's words. What in the actual heavens did Megatron plan to do this time?! This mech was even creepier than he had thought...

Megatron got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked towards the astonished seeker. He gently ran the back of his servo across his cheek, making him whimper and slightly flinch away.

"Still so shy... but don't worry. We have plenty of time to fix that."

Starscream's processor was a battlefield. He was just too confused! What was the point of all of this weird and colorful stuff, when he knew very well the warmech liked monochromatic stuff and was fonder of torture and rape, not... not... THIS!!!

"I must say, Blitzwing did a great job with your look. That dress makes you look extremely _hot_." The Decepticon leader took a step back and placed his servos on his hips to admire his toy, a hint of lust on his optics. "I wonder what's underneath that pretty skirt..."

"Wh-where are we? What is all of this?" Starscream managed to say after his processor had settled a bit.

"Welcome to my playroom, dear Starscream. I ordered the room to be set up especially for you and me." With a quick movement, Megatron moved behind Starscream and wrapped his big arms around his torso, faceplates nuzzling his neck.

"Since making a sparkling takes a while, I thought we could have some fun in the process" Starscream shuddered and blushed when he felt the warlord grind his heating codpiece against his aft below the petticoats of the dress.

Megatron started placing kisses and licks on his neck, not releasing the seeker even when he started to try and push away his arms still wrapping him. It took a little effort, but Starscream managed to push the horny mech's servos away from him.

"Stop it! I thought I had made myself clear, but you're so retared I have to repeat it to you! I DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Starscream yelled at his 'bondmate' with anger spilling with every word out of his intake.

Megatron raised and optic ridge, for he was not amused in the slightest. He shrugged with indifference, and then said, "Fine. If that's what you want... I just wanted to make this more pleasant for you. But since you're still in your 'bitch mode', I think the best thing to do is to call everyone else to join the spectacle of us in berth. I bet they'd make the perfect audience, all of them watching every twitch of your valve and hearing every moan from your filthy intake."

Starscream's wings lowered onto his frame as he widened his optics in fear again. He had forgotten that 'reminder'! Even fraggen Blitzwing knew about his little condition! But he couldn't risk to be fragged publicy, even less when he was in this Primus-dammed dress!

"W-wait!" He screamed when the warlord reached for his audial to comm. link with everyone on board to join the show, but stopped abruptly.

His shoulders sagged in defeat, gaze lowering to the floor. "I... I'm sorry for what I said. I promise I'll behave properly, just p-please, don't humillate me in such a way. Do w-whatever you want with me, but please keep it in private." Megatron's smirk grew into a big smile of triumph at the seeker's words.

"Now that's more like it" Megatron walked closer to the seeker again and started caressing his sides with his big servos, feeling every inch of the pink fabric of the dress.

"Do you accept your fate? Do you recognize your job as my mate?"

Starscream held back a whimper and nodded slightly. Megatron kept molesting his frame, now squeezing his hips playfuly.

"I'm sure you'll carry the finest of my offspring, yes?"

The pink jet's voice was shaky, he lifted his helm up slowly, cleaner fluid tears threatening to spill in the corners of his optics as he looked up at the mech he hated the most. _Like Pit I would do that_ , he thought. "O-of course, as many as you want..."

"Then let's start making those beautiful sparklings" without waiting for an answer, Megatron lifted and carried Starscream bridal style towards the berth, releasing him abruptly and making that pink chassis bounce gently on the soft surface.

Starscream quickly crawled backwards to press against the headboard as flat as he could to avoid being raped again by that insane mech. He knew he would do it anyways, but he didn't lose anything for trying, right?

Megatron chuckled and climbed on the berth to get closer to his mate. As soon as he was sitting in front of him, he grabbed his shoulders and smacked his lip plates with his own in a rough kiss. Starscream placed his servos on the other's chest plates, to give himself some support or to push him away, he didn't know at the moment. All he knew was that he had to play along this filthy game if he wanted to keep what little dignity was left in his spark.

Megatron's servo lowered down to the bottom of the dress, reaching for the seeker's open cod piece underneath the petticoats and rubbing his hand up and down his array covered by the panties. The feeling of the frills on the edge pressing against his servo made him hard.

Starscream pulled out of the kiss with a surprised gasp, moaning softly at the warlord's gently administrations. He wanted to protest, he really wanted to, but that warning from before made his pride sink.

"Sh, calm down, my little mech. Just enjoy the moment. If you're nice, I will make it very pleasant." Megatron purred into his audio, feeling a small trickle of lubricant stain the panties and soaking them, rubbing a digit over the wet spot.

He lowered down until he was face to face with the jet's crotch, lifting the pink skirt up and placing it on top of his hips, admiring the polka-dotted fabric covering his pelvic plating.

Megatron pressed his nose and mouth against the other's array and vented in deeply, earning a cute yelp from the seeker. His scent was sinfully good, he had never smelled someone as wonderful as Starscream!

"You smell really good, my dear." Starscream blushed and moved his helm to the side. "How am I to resist something such... _inviting_?" Megatron traced the rim of his valve over the panties, loving those unwilling whimpers comming out of that pretty intake.

_Enough waiting_ , he though. He moved the part covering the crotch aside with his fingers, exposing that hot, wet valve. He gave it a good lick between the outer folds.

"M-megatron!" Starscream gasped and involuntary tried to push that helm away from him, but it kept giving long licks right at the center of his valve. Ugh, how could he be so sensitive and wet, even in a situation like this?

Megatron took the little moans of the seeker as an encouragement, and moved to suckle on his node. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, the cry that came from Starscream's vocalizer almost made him come right behind his closed cod piece.

Starscream began to pant and moan heatedly because of the glossa lapping swiflty over his node, he could feel lubricants spilling out of his valve and onto the berth. He placed a shaky servo on Megatron's helm, encouraging him to do more. He shouldn't be enjoying this, yet here he was: drowning on the filthy pleasure this evil mech was giving him like a common buymech.

He cried out when Megatron started pushing his glossa in and out of his valve, stroking the nodes near the entrance and staining his upper lip with the jet's lubricants. Damm, he was going to enjoy this. He suckled on the outer folds and then again pressed his glossa inside him, finally hitting a set of nodes that sent the seeker into an overload.

Starscream breathed heavily, cooling fans clicking loudly to calm down from the intense overload he just experienced. Frag, that was really good!

Megatron sat up and cleaned the lubricants on his lip plates with the back of his servo. He looked at the seeker in front of him, all heated up and wet just for his own pleasure. Maybe spark-bonding with this bratty mech wasn't a really bad idea. He made the perfect frag toy.

"I think you're ready enough for the next stage" Megatron said as he eyed the dripping valve in front of him, and Starscream weakly closed his legs when Megatron got up from the berth and took out something out of the cabinets he had seen before.

Megatron walked back to the berth only to see the seeker already arranging the panties back on place abd lowering the pink skirt, chuckling at the shy mech. "But what do you think you're doing, Starscream?" The SIC suddenly stopped, looking back at Megatron with fear in his optics. Frag, did he screw everything up?

"If the panties were uncomfortable for you, you could just have said it" Megatron reached down and underneath the dress again, taking the elastic band on his digits and pulling them roughly off of Starscream's frame.

_Pft, yeah right. I just wore them because you told me to_ Starscream said internally.  
After the warlord discarded the panties on one of the nightstands, he climbed back onto the berth with something strange on his servos.

Was that... a  _fake spike_?

He had seen other mechs use them, or at least he knew some owned one, but he never got interested on them. He just thought they were filthy and a complete waste of time, just to give somebot some sinful pleasure. But he never expected Megatron to own one...

"I got some new toys for you to play with, and I want you to use this one first." Starscream blushed and grimaced when he was presented the false spike, it was baby blue and had very small and rounded spikes all over it. Megatron's smug smile turned into an indignated face.

"You should be grateful for receiving a gift from my part. If you don't want it, we can find other ways to teach you some gratitude." A warning tone was dangerous on his vocalizer. As if Starscream had remembered where he was and what was he doing at the moment, he shook his helm quickly and gave a fake smile to the warlord.

"O-of course not, Megatron! I-I'm very happy to recieve your... gift! It looks nice, but I'm sure it isn't half as wonderful as your own spike is." There, flattering his ego seemed to be an acceptable apology, right? Not that he wanted that horrible spike inside him, but he had to make-up his mistake if he didn't want to get fragged in front of everyone.

Megatron's angry expression turned back into a smile. "Aw, there's no need to be so flattering, cutie. But nice words are not unwelcome." Megatron shifted his position in front of the seeker. "Let's play a game for now. I'm gonna shove this toy up your valve and frag you with it; you are not to touch yourself or the toy, and you won't overload unless I say so. Agreed?"

'Agreed'? Of course Starscream did _not_ agree! He wouldn't have been happier to keep anything else touching his valve again! But what he wanted didn't matter right now, not that it had mattered all of this time, anyways. He just had a single answer, both he and Megatron knew.

"Y-yes... but I'm not sure if I'll last long..." Starscream whined as Megatron mechhandled him so he was laying on his back struts on the comfy berth. With a servo he pulled up the pink skirt and spread his thighs wide, displaying the seeker's valve for himself.

Megatron slowly circled the rim of his valve with the tip, smearing it with some lubricant and arousing the seeker further. Starscream closed his optics and whimpered when the toy started filling him, the mixed emotions of defeat and arousal clouding his processor. He didn't notice Megatron opened his interface array and his hard rod extended majestically in the air.  
Megatron pushed the toy all the way in, just leaving the base out so he could handle it easier. He moved it in gentle circles to ignite the jet's ceiling node, before he pulled it out slowly 'til the very tip was just inside and then slammed it back with enough force to make the seeker cry out.

He pulled it out again, imitating it's movements with his other servo pumping up and down his own spike at the same time with the toy. Starscream shook hard when he felt the tip of the toy crushing the entrance of his carrying chamber, the round spikes aligning all of the nodes present in his walls and sending delicious waves of pleasure all over his frame.

Megatron keep that steady pace, watching lubricant gush out of his valve and pre-transfluid trickling down his shaft. Cycles later, the seeker was lifting one of his legs to get that spike working at a better angle, cries and moans of ecstasy escaping his vocalizer as he rocked his hips up and down alongside the toy like a wanton whore.

"Mm... you like that, Starscream? Does it feel good?"

"A-ah, yes! Oh Primus, YES! Please Megatron, go faster! Frag me with the toy harder!" Starscream hadn't felt so dirty in his whole life-cycle. He didn't want to beg like a slut, but each thrust of the toy inside his soft, sensitive mesh was driving him crazy with pleasure.

"As you wish, my beautiful mate" Megatron gave a better grip to the base of the toy and started sliding in and out of the seeker's valve wildly, stroking all of the nodes alive as he heard his desperate moans and cries while he pumped furiously his spike.

Starscream threw his helm back onto the berth, gripping the berth sheets with all his might at the intense sensations. Oh frag, he was so close! But Megatron would punish him for overloading without being told to, but he wasn't sure he could hold himself back any longer.

"Ah! Megatron, I'm close! I'm gonna come, and I'm gonna come very soon!" Right before he could slip into an overload, Megatron stopped all movement and dragged the toy out of his valve, leaving him clenching around nothing abd panting right before he could release.

Starscream was ready to protest before Megatron crawled on top of the seeker and spread his thighs again, lining up the tip of his spike against his entrance. Starscream's optics widened in horror. Oh no, not this again! The toy hadn't been the size of Megatron's spike thankfully, but he didn't want to have _that_ atrocity inside again!

"N-no! Megatron, please wait! I'm not-" Starscrean cried out again when Megatron slid his whole rod inside his valve with a single thrust. Starscream cried out again at being stretched wide again, the massive spike re-opening the few wounds that were still left from his first assault. He had been prepared with the false spike and all of his lubricant, but it was still painful for Starscream's little tight valve. He _clearly_ wasn't Megatron's size; he could never enjoy an interface session with him without being stretched too much! And not that he would enjoy any interfacing with him, though...

Megatron started humping the jet at the same pace he had with the toy, only this time Starscream held onto the berth and groaned and cried in pain, that rod was still too painful for him! Some of his previous arousal had disapated, but it was slowly comming back with the strokes to his ceiling node.

"M-Megatron, please stop! Ah, it hurts! Please, m-my love, stop it! I-It hurts! I'm not prepared for- ugh, for your spike yet!" But Starscream's pleas fell on deaf audios, Megatron kept his wild thrusts chasing his overload. Starscream's cries of pain slowly turned into moans, pain and pleasure intertwining until he felt he would explode from that intense feeling alone.

"Primus, Starscream, I'm close..." Megatron grunted as his spike threatened to spill his seed. "I-I want you to overload with me. Y-you can overload n-now." He didn't need to be told twice, and Starscream moaned loudly, lubricant and small triclkes of energon overflowing from the rim, coating the spike still inside him. Megatron roared and pressed into the seeker as deep as he could, the wonderful pressure of the soft walls squeezing him sending him over the edge.

Starscream sobbed quietly when he felt the generous amount of hot transfluid filling his valve and being sucked in by his gestation tank. Yep, he was _definetely_  going to get heavy if the warlord kept stuffing him full with his abnormal doses of transfluid.

Megatron grabbed the jet's chin and kissed him on the lips, Starscream hesitatingly at first but then leaned into it as cleaner fluid tears streamed down quietly down his cheeks. This mech being so gentle with him felt even worse than his brutal rapes, but both made him feel like trash. For overloading from his touches, for giving up so easily, when he knew he should be fighting like the proud Decepticon he once was.

But, do all of this matters anymore?

 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, a low rumbling could be heard by the door. Five furious red optics watched everything that happened inside his Master's newest chambers through a small slit between the door and the wall. That stupid seeker was going to pay for this...

Lugnut grumbled angrily at the sight of his Lord and that bitchy seeker making out on the berth, frames intertwined, obviously engaged. _He_  was the most loyal, _he_  was the one who admired Megatron the most, _he_ was the one who deserved those loving treatments!

For a very long time, he'd desired that gray mech. He wanted to be rewarded by him, or at least he wanted to show him his gratitude for being such a nice leader with them. He'd long wished he could join him on his berth, to show him what was he capable of, to _love_ him to the very core...

But Starscream had taken away the only wish his spark had. And here he was, interfacing with someone he didn't belong to, taking something that wasn't  _his._

Starscream will surely pay for that...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't turn out as kinky as I would've liked :T but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!
> 
> Also, a quick message:
> 
> Next week I'll be presenting my finals (someone kill me please), so I'm going to be VERY busy, and maybe I won't be able to upload a new chapter very early or maybe none at all. I'm sorry :(
> 
> Thanks for understanding! I'll do what I can to not keep you waiting for too long ;)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


	14. Another Special Surprise

"Blurr? Are you almost ready over there?"

Longarm was sitting on the berth with a blindfold covering his optics. Apparently Blurr had wanted to compensate the special meal he prepared for him, so he had been dragged to Blurr's quarters and the little 'bot had asked him to sit on the berth, then he tied a blindfold around his optics and... well, here he was.

"Just a little more! I just need to... Ngh, nevermind, I think it will take a while."

Longarm chuckled and silently brought a servo to the blindfold, ready to lift it up a little to see what was going on. "AND NO PEEKING!" He was startled by Blurr's sudden command and placed his arm back on the berth. It looks like he has to wait.

Longarm was hearing intently what was his little lover doing, clothes ruffling and metal clanging slightly filled the room. After about 10 cycles that felt like an eternity, Blurr finally spoke up. "I'm done. You can look now."  
Longarm removed the blindfold gently and blinked his optics a little, mouth slightly agaped at the beautiful display before him.

Blurr was standing outside the entrance to his personal washracks, arms behind his back shyly and a cute blush on his cheeks. But the best part was from his hips to his pedes: Blue and white striped panties covering the minibot's crotch, baby blue garters attached to stockings of the same color on his legs.

He was simply  _gorgeous._

Blurr started shifting uneasily from left to right on his place, not sure if Longarm was disgusted or amused by the lingerie he decided to wear. His gaze was very attentive, examining every little detail of his frame.

"I-I understand if you don't like it, I j-just thought maybe we-"

"You look beautiful" Longarm breathed out the compliment, almost drooling at the hot display. "Primus, Blurr! You're gorgeous" he finally smiled and nodded to his lover. Blurr blushed even harder and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

Longarm's smile turned into a smirk as he reclined on the berth, resting against the headboard and motioning sensually to Blurr to come closer. "Come on sweetspark... Won't you let me feel that pretty frame of yours?" Blurr nodded and smiled at his superior, walking closer and getting on the berth.

As soon as the spy was on the berth, Longarm yanked him almost violently and placed him on top of himslef, hips just above his closed cod piece. Blurr yelped but understood what Longarm wanted, so he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed their lips together.

The Prime leaned onto the kiss and inserted his glossa inside the racer's intake, savouring his taste and nibbling soft blue lips. Blurr moaned against the kiss, glossas intetrwining as Longarm's servos caressed the other's hips, patted his belly and slowly moved lower to dig his servos on Blurr's panties and groped his aft playfully. Blurr jumped a little but didn't pull away, everything was too pleasurable to stop.

Longarm finally cut the kiss and looked down at the mini with lust in his optics. Frag, the little one was so _hot_ with those organic undergarments, his cod piece was getting tighter and tighter.

"I'm glad that you liked the little surprise I prepared for you... It's the least I can do to compensate all your attentions" the speedacon purred as he traced his lover's chest with a single digit, their engines rumbling steadily.  
"It was completely unnecessary, but I appreciate it a lot." Longarm smiled and kissed the little one's helm. "You look very nice, but won't you let me see what's underneath those cute panties?" Longarm groped his aft a little harder and the racer looked up at him, the smile on his lips so mischievous and horny that made the double-agent's interface panel pop open just from the sight.

* * *

"Ah... Blurr, you're so good at this... a-ah, please d-don't stop... Oh!" Longarm threw his head back, moaning loudly and stroking the small blue helm between his legs. Blurr was deepthroating him so deliciously, and he wondered how his small frame even managed to get his entire length inside his intake without choking.

Every once in a while the minibot pulled out and just licked their combined lubricants, looking up at Longarm with lusty optics as he suckled on the sensitive head. "Oh Blurr, keep going, keep going please... oh frag!" Longarm arched up the headboard when the wet heat around his spike constricted around him, holding the small helm in place to prolongue the sensation. Blurr kept bobbing his helm up and down the shaft, oral lubricant messily dripping down his chin as he sped up the pace.

"FRAG, YES! YESYESYES!" Longarm cried out and thrust his hips upwards to follow Blurr's movements. Overload was just a few nano-kliks away and he wanted to savour every single sensation before it was over.

Longarm pushed Blurr's helm all the way down his spike, holding him in place tightly and he released with a roar. Transfluid instantly filled the spy's intake, some of it overflowing past his lips and making a mess of his jaw. Blurr hungrily swallowed the nanities, gulping loudly to make Longarm notice. The bigger mech was just panting there, now that he had released the other's helm and watched as he gulped down the few spurts left.

Blurr pulled out and sat up in front of him, wiping the excess fluid from his lips with the back of his servo. "You taste delicious! I didn't expect transfluid to be this tasty" Blurr said innocently as he licked his lips and smiled to him. "Oh cutie, how can you be so sweet?" Longarm cooed and stroked Blurr's cheek.

"Thank you for getting me off, dear. But I think that there is _something_  of yours that craves attention..." Longarm smirked again and eyed Blurr's panties that were now soaked with pink lubricant. "Come here sweetie, let me take care of you." Longarm purred and opened his arms to the blue mini, who smiled smugly and pressed himself on that welcoming hug.

Longarm immediately dipped his servo in the panties and circled the rim of his valve, sending a shudder up that small frame. He gently stroked his outer folds, feeling more lubricant seeping out of the little hole. Blurr moaned quietly as he pressed himself on that broad chest, cooling fans comming online at the increasing heat.

Blurr moaned louder when two fat fingers rolled his exterior node, pinching it slightly and rubbing it in circles at a torturous pace. "Please, Longarm... I want you inside me. Yes, yes! Keep doing that! Aaah!" The speedacon was now gripping desperately at his lover's shoulders, bucking his hips to get closer to that touch and entice him to keep going.

Longarm released his node and slipped a single digit inside his valve. Blurr choked a moan and shuddered, the intrusion deliciously stroking his swollen sensor nodes. The spy was begging and pleading for more in no time, crying out when a second finger filled him. He desperately pushed his hips down to get those digits even deeper inside him, moaning heatedly with each gentle stroke.

"Wow, so eager you are, my pretty 'bot. Do you like it? Do you want me to continue?" Longarm teased and slowed down his pace, almost going to a full stop and earning a whine from the writhing minibot on his lap. "Ngh! Longarm, please! I need you! Fill me with your spike, I'm begging you!" The blue mini almost screamed in desperation. He wanted to feel him inside him, he wanted to overload for him. He NEEDED him.

"As you wish, darling" Longarm purred and pulled his digits free, licking the lubricants quickly to then pull aside the part of the panties covering his valve. He eyed it hungrily for a moment, thick drops of lubricant seeping out and he could see it clenching around nothing, eager to take a spike.

With one of his servos, he took his rod and nudged the entrance with the tip, slowly lowering down the smaller 'bot. Blurr moaned all the time, the girth spreading him deliciously and stroking nodes he couldn't reach with his fingers.

Longarm gave a last push and he was completely sheated inside the other. He stayed like that to wait for Blurr to adjust, even if the tightness was already wonderful, the soft walls clenching hard at the intrusive length. "Wha-what are you waiting for? F-frag me! I want you t-to frag me h-hard!" The racer demanded to be taken, leaving Longarm surprised at how horny he was. He didn't expect his not-so-innocent lover to be _this_  eager.

He carefully lifted those hips until barely the tip was inside, then yanking him back with a loud 'clang'. Blurr cried out, the thick lenght crushing his ceiling node and putting wonderful pressure at the top of his valve. He was lifted up again, just as slowly, and was pressed back again harshly. "Yes! Go harder! I want it HARDER!" Longarm couldn't be happy to comply, and he lifted up again and slammed him harder, almost violently. The speedacon cried out again and his valve tightened in pleasure.

Longarm increased his speed on lifting Blurr, pulling him up and slamming him hard down his rod at a steady pace. The racer was moaning and begging and drooling on top of him, processor blank from all the pleasure. Longarm yanked him roughly back again and rolled his hips, the other 'bot whimpering at the soft touches.

"Fa-faster, please..." Blurr vented deeply as he braced onto those strong shoulders for the hard frag he was going to get. Longarm straddled him to get a better grip, lifted him up, and started slamming up and down violently, no pace in mind, just a brutal frag to send both quickly into an overload.

Blurr's vocalizer couldn't be louder. He screamed in pure ecstasy, not caring if his lover was pounding into him brutally, he _loved_  that thick rod pounding into him without mercy. He really didn't care if he couldn't walk afterwards, he just focused on the punishing pace that should be painful for a mech his size, but that wasn't for him.

"YES, LONGARM! YES! OH, DON'T STOP! IT FEELS SO GOOD! KEEP GOING! YEEESSS!!!" Blurr moaned and cried out carelessly, generous amounts of lubricant gushing out with each thrust as Longarm growled in pleasure. They both were about to reach their peak.

With a final thrust, Longarm pushed his spike impossibly deep inside his lover, crushing his ceiling node as trasfluid rushed out of his rod. Blurr screamed out, back arching and valve clenched so tight it was almost painful. Lubricant mixed with transfluid stained their thighs, but their frames were too exhausted to care.

They laid there panting, waiting for their frames to cool down first before doing anything else. After a few cycles, they had calmed down a little, both now able to speak again. "That... that... that wazzo... was _awesome_." Blurr said between vents, giving an approving smile to the other 'bot. Longarm smiled back to him and said, "I'm glad I was... able to... satisfy you." Blurr caressed his cheek lovingly with his small servo, enjoying that beautiful blue gleam of Longarm's optics.

"Sweetspark, you always do." Then they leaned for a kiss, softer than the ones before. "You're the best thing that could have happened to me. You're the only good thing in this war." Blurr kept stroking his face, sleepy optics flickering in the darkness.

"Don't you worry my love... Together, we will exterminate the Decepticons, and we can finally live in peace. I promise I will work _very_ hard for the Elite Guard to succeed."

Blurr pressed fully against his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his helm on the other's neck.

Blurr decided Longarm was the one for him.

"Once this horrible war is over, we can live together. Who cares what the Elite Guard says about us? I want to be with you. I want to _create a life_  with you. You and I are meant to stay together."

While Blurr kept saying loving words to his lover, Longarm froze in terror.

Frag, he had forgotten about the Decepticons.

He had forgotten he _was_  a Decepticon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted a chapter on this story.
> 
> Sorry to keep ya'll waiting! 
> 
> Aaaaaand apparently Blurr wanted to join the organic underwear fetish lol


	15. A Better Mech

Longarm couldn't recharge that night.

His processor was full of wild thoughts; it had been almost two Earth-weeks since he last reported to Megatron, and he highly doubted he would tolerate his impunctuality.

But it wasn't because he was conspiracing against his leader (like Starscream), or that he was messing around and selling himself to the pleasurebots on the streets of Cybertron (like Blitzwing), or nothing like that.

It was because he was spending his time with his newly-aquainted lover.

He had desired the minibot for Primus knows how long, and now that he had finally achieved it, he didn't want to waste a single nano-klik. He was determined to keep his little lover until they were close enough to become bondmates. Yet, Shockwave _is_ a Decepticon, and Blurr is an _Autobot_ , and he knew perfectly well that they weren't supposed to be together. Autobots and Decepticons were in war, not cuddling in a double-agent's berth after an interfacing session.

_I wish I was a better mech._

Shockwave's whole life-cycle had been about serving Megatron and helping the Decepticon cause, his spark was strongly attached with his loyalty. All he could think about was work, work, and more work. That was, until he met Blurr, that pretty speedacon whose blue optics shone like giant newborn stars, and he instantly fell for him. The way he talked, he walked, he ran, all of him was simply perfect for Shockwave.

Now that he was in a relationship with him, his charge in the Decepticon army was in danger. He had sworn to Megatron that he would never, ever engage with a filthy Autobot, yet here he was. His long years of service beside the grey warlord had earned his trust, and the same amount of years he had been between the Autobots in his Longarm disguise had earned Blurr's spark.

It was hard for him to choose between his lover, or his work. Both were a part of him, something that had merged with his spark over time that he found impossible to take back.

_I wish I was a stronger mech_.

Even though he was happy -very happy- with the minibot at his side, he felt like he wasn't good enough for him. Shockwave has always been a silent, plain mech, not too much of a 'con of many words, just like a common, loyal soldier. When he was a youngling, he found it hard to make friends. He was always the freak of his class, the cyclop, the nerd, the 'con that had ran away from the circus. Shockwave never opened himself to anyone.

His blank personality contrasted greatly with Blurr's; unlike him, Blurr could learn from the mistakes he made in the past and keep carrying on with his life. The Autobot was sweet, kind, cute... everything Shockwave could ever wish for. He was sure too that Blurr was happy at his side, but he still believed he deserved something better.

_I wish I was a funnier mech._

Shockwave's thoughts came back to the Decepticons. What if Megatron had sent a spy to look over him after being absent for so long? What if he already knew about Blurr? What if they hurt him? Would they take him away from him? Would he get expelled from the army? His long years of work would mean nothing, just some poor Decepticon curriculum thrown down the drain.

He couldn't imagine a life without Blurr. Nor his place in Megatron's army. Both were too important to him. Shockwave would rather get himself offlined permanently than losing the love and work of his life.

_I would hate a world that didn't let me smile._

For a single moment, he wished he was an Autobot. Just look at Blurr, always cheerful and happy no matter the circumstances, he had many friends and was in the Elite Guard. It seemed that an Autobot's life was easier than a Decepticon's. Shockwave's life had been a harsh training at the Decepticon academy, a couple of fights in the arena to show his strength to the leader, and interview with him to prove that he was the one for the job, get his sealed popped by Megatron to show submissiveness and property, many years of fighting in the battlefield and here he was.

He still remembered when he was just a trainee, and that horrible time at the warlord's desk. He was a young mech back then, naïve and inexperienced. Megatron had asked him some questions about himself, until he was pulled from his seat, bent over the desk and fragged raw in the valve. Megatron penetrated him so hard that he was sent to the med bay afterwards, unconcious. When he woke up two solar-cycles later, he recieved a letter from the mech who took his virginity, telling him that he was happy to have a new soldier in his growing army. Shockwave was an official Decepticon now.

Blurr, instead, seemed to have a happy life (aside from the abuse he received in the Autobot Academy); at least he didn't have to be taken by force to be accepted on the Elite Guard, so preciously he had given Shockwave the pleasure of breaking his seals. Ayways, he knew all of his dark past was worth it; if he hadn't been through all of that, he wouldn't have met Blurr.

_But, how can you do it?_

_Everyday, I'm crying over my misery._

_Yet, you keep smiling at the world with those pretty lips of yours_

_That make me tumble from side to side, wondering..._

_But as long as you're happy, I'm happy too._

Shockwave- or in this case Longarm- looked down at his little lover, peacefully sleeping by his side. Primus bless the beautiful 'bot that had filled his spark with joy.

He leaned closer to him, forgetting everything that he had been through, that day in which he lost his virginity to the great warlord, those cries of fear and pain resonating on the battlefield, even his long years of standing by Megatron's side. Anything of that mattered at the moment.

He just wanted to enjoy this dark-cycle, curled next to his oh so loved minibot, recharging by his side and not letting him go 'til dawn.

 

_We all were born with a great cry_   
_And since that day, we would keep crying until we die_   
_In a distant future, we'll keep crying on the same way_   
_But even so, I'll smile just for you, everyday._

 

_I wish I was a better mech._

_I wish I was a stronger mech._

_But anything of that matters anymore_

_I'm happy knowing that you exist._

_Today, somebot was smiling_

_And somebot else was weeping in the shadows_

_But even so, you'll have to be happy_

_Or else, I'll get sad..._

"I love you, Blurr." Longarm whispered to the still recharging speedacon "I love you so, so much. Thanks for slipping into my life." He leaned even closer to his audial, and breathed out, "You've made me the happiest mech in the whole Universe."

Blurr smiled and nuzzled the other's chestplates, hugging him tighter as a sleepy response to his love-filled words. Longarm hugged completely that small frame, pressing his blue helm against his strong chestplates and cupping it. He caressed Blurr's back lovingly, and he finally could find some relief.

The two lovers intertwined under the berthsheets, Longarm rested his chin on top of Blurr's crest and started weeping quietly, tears of joy and sadness running freely down his cheeks. Finally, all of his hard work had been _properly_  rewarded. All of those lives he had taken, Primus decided to pardon him. He knew Shockwave could be a better mech, so he put Blurr in his field of vision, and now they were here.

For once in his life, Shockwave felt something else from indifference. That little Autobot made his spark sing, he filled it with love until he thought it would explode.

He could proudly called himself  _loved._

But, what would Megatron say?

Frag Megatron and everything else! He finally found something that made him happy, and he was strongly determined to not lose his new purpose in life.

And if he was expelled from the Decepticon cause, fine with him.

If he had to become an Autobot in order to keep his love safe and close to him, then he would do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long :P
> 
> And sorry for the short chapter too :( It was hard to find the right words for Shockwave's feelings.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I promise that the next chapter will be longer!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	16. Lost the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you a new chapter today, sooo...
> 
> Here it is!!!
> 
> As requested by the public, Starscream is featured in this one :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Starscream was known for many things. He was known as a traitor, a not-so-smart mech, a coward, a liar... But also a bitchy brat that tried several times to offline the leader of all Decepticons.

Yeah, he wasn't a very well-known mech, in the way that he was adored for his humility and braveness, no, he was known for being the worst Decepticon that had ever existed, the lowest of the low positions a mech could ever get, and Starscream perfectly knew that.

But he didn't expect to be _this_ low, so useless, so humilliated; he didn't expect to be known as a... As a...

As Megatron's whore!

A hard slap on his aft woke him up from his thoughts. Oh right, he was with Megatron once again, that horrible warlord that had  _ruined_  him. "Daydreaming again, Starscream? You know how much I hate being ignored." A black servo slapped again Starscream's aft, earning a yelp from the seeker currently kneeling on the berth. "A-ah, I'm sorry, Megatron..." Starscream managed to whimper an apology, but not because he was really sorry.

He was kneeling on the berth, wearing a navy blue dress, short-sleeved, with a beautiful white neckline and two thin, white stripes at the edge of the skirt. Said skirt was placed messily over his hips and revealing his interface components. He was barely wet, and his valve was clenching due to the cold air brushing against his delicate folds.

Megatron chuckled. "Now, tell me Starscream..." He approached the trembling seeker and tilted his helm up with a servo on his chin, looking directly at the pair of red, sad optics. "Who do you belong to?"

That was it. Starscream's lower lip trembled as he answered with a shaky voice, "L-lord Megatron-n." He couldn't hold it in anymore, a small tear started to run down his cheek. Megatron's horny smile turned into a worried expression. "No, little Starscream. Don't cry" the warlord tried to calm down his mate, cleaning the upcoming tears with his thumbs and placing soft kisses all across his helm. Starscream didn't feel comforted even a bit, and instead he started weeping like a helpless sparkling. Sobbing and whimpering hard, Megatron let him sit up on the berth and have his cry.

Starscream didn't care he was in front of his Master right now. He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted to let all of the pain out, he wanted somebot- anyone!- to save him, to wake him up from this terrible nightmare...

He just wanted to disappear!

Megatron sat next to him and stroked his back almost lovingly. "Sh, sh... my pretty seeker, everything is alright. There's nothing to be afraid of..." Starscream seemed to ignore all of his soothing words, and he kept crying his spark out, servos curled in loose fist as he rubbed his watery optics. "Just think of our sparklings, we will soon be a family and-"

"I DON'T WANT TO CARRY YOUR SLAGGING OFFSPRING!" The pink jet suddenly snapped, angry but still teary optics glowing bright as his wings perked up in a sign of defense. "I never wanted to do this with you! You stole my seals, you humilliate me every fragging solar-cycle while making me wear these stupid dresses! You always touch me as I was just some filthy buymech, how dare you think I'm going to bare your sparklings?!"

Megatron was not amused by the seeker's hissy fit. Great, now that he thought this mech would be obedient and they were able to play nice, he became just as bitchy as he was before. Well, as he had always been. "I hate you, I don't want to see you ever in my life!" Starscream pushed Megatron's shoulders hard, but he wasn't half as strong as him and only managed to make him tumble a little. When he was already crawling out of the berth, he was dragged forcefully back by one of his wings.

Megatron positioned his SIC below him, pinning his wrist above his helm so hard that the metal dented a little. Starscream hissed at him and bared his denta, wriggling violently to escape from his grasp. "Let me go, you piece of scrap! You have no right to hold me like this!" Yelled the once submissive jet, now turned into an enraged beast willing to fight.

Actually, Megatron found that surprisingly  _arousing._

" _You_ are the one without any right to fight your consort." Megatron growled and crushed his knee on Starscream's pelvic plating, making him groan in pain. "You are a very bad mate. You deserve to be punished!" Starscream managed to lift his back upwards and bit Megatron's neck, hard enough to draw some energon. The grey warframe hissed in pain but pushed him back onto the berth with a hard punch on his chestplates.

A breathless 'oof' escaped the seeker's vocalizer and he fell back, his chestplates hurt and a warning message on his helm told him that the metal had bent downwards just above his spark chamber; another strike on the same spot and his spark would be definetely crushed. With that, he was forced to lay still, the pain making him slightly dizzy.

"Like it or not, you are my mate now" Megatron released his pressurized spike from his panel, the typical 'click' making Starscream look down and made a pathetic squeak, trying to close his legs shut but couldn't due to the frame inbetween them. "Your duty now is to carry my sparklings, wether you like it or not!" The Decepticon leader roared and used a single servo to spread the seeker's legs so wide that his joints protested.

Starscream turned from a brave warrior to a scared virgin (even if he wasn't a virgin anymore). "No! Don't do it, Megatron! I'm sorry! I'll give you your sparklings, but please, don't hurt me again!" Starscream felt more tears threatening to spill from his optics, regret hitting his spark hard. When was he going to learn to shut up?

"Shut up, Starscream! You've been a stubborn mate and now you'll pay the consequences." Megatron pressed the tip of his drooling spike on the dry entrance of Starscream's valve, not caring if he was prepared or not. "M-Master! Wait, please! I'm not lubricated enough! You're going to rip my valve!" The SIC now shook in pure terror; that thick spike was surely going to rip him open! "I told you to SHUT UP! Plus, bad mechs don't get to be prepared." With that said, Megatron thrust his whole spike inside the jet who cried out at the sudden and unprepared stretch.

The warlord set a punishing pace right away, dragging the valve's walls on its retreat and snapping his hips back until their pelvic platings met. Starscream couldn't do anything, the pain was unbearable and he wasn't strong enough to push his 'mate' off him. He screamed with every hard thrust, thick cleaner fluid tears escaping his optics and staining his cheeks, a heavy load of energon gushing out of his valve every time that monster spike dug into him. "M-Megatron! Stop! Y-You're hurting m-me!"

Starscream's protest were quieted by the loud grunts the larger Decepticon made, his overload building slowly inside him as he kept the brutal pain, pleasure running all the way up his spine and blurring his processor with sinful bliss. "Ngh- you're even tighter like this, Starscream..." the jet wailed and screamed in agony and pain, his soft valve walls all torn and ripped as hot energon coated Megatron's spike.

Suddenly, Megatron pushed as deep as he could and overloaded with a loud roar, thick spurts of transfluid filling Starscream's valve to the brim and mixing with the energon already pulled there. He winced at the sting he felt on his valve when the nanities flowed over the open cuts, but he panicked even more when the spike inside him instead of softening, was swelling even more, now ripping the rim of his valve too.

Megatron fell onto the seeker below him, exhausted from the overload. For a moment, only the warlord's heated vents and Starscream's sobs were audible in the room, both frames shaking, but one in dissipating pleasure and the other one in absolute pain.  
Starscream yanked his hips backwards to get Megatron's cord out of him, but cried out again when only a hard and painful pull was earned from it.

W-wait...

Had Megatron modded himself so he could _knot_  him?

Starscream could feel the vibrations of the frame on top of him across his own as Megatron chuckled. "Do you like my little surprise, dear Starscream?" Fear was gone now, and it was replaced by anger. The seeker narrowed his optics and barked at the warlord, "What kind of _insane_ mech are you?! You're disgusting! How can you desire to stay connected with somebot you don't love?!"

"I told you I would get my sparklings one way or another" A black finger traced the jet's Decepticon insignia almost sensually. "Great. Now I have to suck all of your filthy transfluid inside my carrying chamber so you can pull out. Ew, how long do I even have to wait?" Starscream huffed in annoyance, rolling his optics sarcastically. "Mmm... about half a groon, my love. But, if you're so impatient to pull out" Megatron started to pull back his hips mockingly, stretching the still-bleeding port only to tease the poor mech.

Starscream flinched and crossed his legs tight around Megatron's hips, pulling him closer so he couldn't pull back. "See what I mean? You're too eager to breed my offspring. I can _feel_ it." Megatron chuckled and started fondling Starscream's sides still covered by the dress. "As if, you brute animal. How could somebot even want your fragging parasites growing inside them?"

Megatron gripped Starscream's neck digging his claws onto the delicate plating, threatening to choke him. His red optics flashed in warning as he spoke to the pink jet. "Careful with what you say, Starscream. You're mine now, nobody will come and claim you back. You lost your rank in the Decepticon army. Now you're just my berthtoy, and soon you'll be the carrier of my sparklings. Nothing can part you from me now." Starscream's optics widened.

Had he... lost his rank?

Was all of that true?

"N-no... You're lying" Starscream managed to choke out. "Blitzwing still visits me... he will help me back..." the warlord merely chuckled and tightened his grip a fraction. "Oh Starscream... do you _really_ think all of the other Decepticons care about you? Why would they do that? It's not like you have ever done something good to them or even helped them with something. Why would Blitzwing get you out of this misery?"

As much as he hated it, he had to admit Megatron was... right.

He had lost this battle.

There was nowhere to run away.

Help wasn't going to come.

He couldn't fight back anymore.

He was stuck with this beast.

Megatron released the seeker's throat and let him gasp desperately for air. "If you play nice, you'll see we can have _so_ much fun together..." Starscream, still panting, glared hatefully at the warlord. "...or you can keep struggling and end up like this every night. It's your choice." The smirk on Megatron's lip plates had to be the most evil he had seen in his whole life-cycle.

Stupid fragger. He would punch him in the face to erase that annoying smirk.

If only he was still able to...


	17. A Friend in Need

Three weeks after Starscream's defeat, the Decepticon leader had been more _demanding_  on his own physical needs. He raped the seeker every night, coaxing three or four overloads out of him each encounter. Starscream still protested and fought back, but he only managed to get hurt even further and soon his frame started to feel weaker and weaker.

Almost two Earth-months had passed since Megatron took his seals, and the thing Starscream was dreading and hoping would never come had finally arrived. There was no denying this, the symptoms were crystal clear.

Starscream had finally concieved.

The seeker was panting heavily, his frame decorated with a simple baby blue dress, short-sleeved with a little black lace in the middle of the white neckline. He was laying on his side on the warlord's berth, his big, grey frame resting behind him as a black servo lifted up his right leg, massive spike sliding in and out of the transfluid-filled valve as it brushed with the green and white polka-dotted panties covering the seeker's aft and a small part of his crotch.

Megatron seemed to be insatiable. Five overloads already, transfluid gushing out of Starscream's abused port with every thrust while the warframe only whined and groaned and moaned from the pleasure. Shamefully, Starscream had overloaded too, but with much less intensity than his horny mate.

"A-ah, Starscream... You feel so _good_... so tight, and warm... Nngh!" Megatron grunted as his spike swelled and gushed another impressive load of nanities inside the seeker's little valve, the hot spurts stimulating his ceiling node and pushing him over the edge as well. Starscream let out an exhausted whine, arching his back slightly off the heavy frame behind him and curling his clawed digits in delight.

They laid there waiting for their frames to recover, the room almost completely silent before Megatron said, "Your behavior has been surprisingly calm, Starscream. It is suspicious... Have you not been feeling well?" The warlord's concern was the most perfect joke the seeker could have ever heard. He had raped, humilliated and claimed him. Why would he worry about his self being?

But anyways, there was nothing to tell the warlord. Megatron knew Starscream wasn't alright, he couldn't process energon properly, he got tired faster than before, he had constant headaches and his frame felt hotter than normal. But that didn't stop him from having his way with him, even if his mate was sick, his duty was to please his Consort. It was his punishment for being a stubborn mate.

Starscream didn't answer, he just kept panting and whining, his frame was so hot he thought it was melting and his valve was uncomfortably stuffed, both by all of the transfluid inside it and the thick spike keeping it from spilling. Megatron brushed his hand over the seeker's faceplates. "Primus, you're overheating, Starscream. It will be better for Oil Slick to examine you."

* * *

Oil Slick turned around to meet the Decepticon leader carrying a half-unconcious Starscream on his arms, his port was leaking transfluid and his usually bright optics looked dazed. "Lord Megatron, it's an honor to see you. What brings you here?" Megatron placed the limp seeker on the nearest medical berth, stroking his cheek before turning to the smaller Decepticon. "It looks like my mate has aqcuired a virus and I want you to scan him."

Oil Slick hurried to prepare his medical scan. "Of course, my liege. But what makes you think that?" Megatron walked closer to where the black and green mech was, watching the different screens loading. "He's weaker than he was before, he is unable to process energon correctly and his frame is overheating. It's already been a while since this started." Oil Slick hummed in response, taking a cable from his desk and walking towards the seeker, opening his medical port and connecting the cable in there.

Both mechs turned to face the screen, watching how it slowly scanned Starscream's frame to find any viruses. After ten cycles the scan was completed, Oil Slick watched it for a while before writing a report. "There's nothing wrong with Starscream, my Lord. The symptoms he's experiencing are just a natural reaction and very common during carrying cycles." Both Starscream and Megatron froze and turned to the Decepticon scientist. "What?" The grey warframe's deep voice entonated words of confusion.

"As you heard, Megatron." Oil Slick gestured to the screen with his clawed servos. "Your mate is carrying and what he's feeling are just common effects from it." Starscream let his helm drop backwards on the medical berth he was in, a cleaner fluid tear spilling from his right optic. There was no going back now; he had concieved and he doubted the warlord was going to allow Oil Slick terminate his creation.

On the other hand, Megatron was _delighted._  Smirking, he ordered Oil Slick to give him all of the details. "Of course." The small scientist grabbed a servo-sized scanner and walked towards the seeker, lifting the dress' skirt to get access to his abdomen. He thought the dress was weird, but considering it was Megatron who ordered him to wear it, it was better not to question anything. Oil Slick pressed the scan gently over the jet's soft plating, waiting a couple of cycles for it to finish its work.

One of the many screens pinged, and Oil Slick got closer to read the results. "He's six weeks into carrying, and ironically, there are six sparklings growing inside him right now. So far there hasn't been any complication, so the carrying cycle should procede with no further problems." Megatron's smirk turned into a wide grin. "Did you hear that, Starscream? You're carrying six of my bitlets. Isn't that wonderful?" Starscream choked a sob and only turned his helm to the side, crying silently as Megatron celebrated his future siringhood.

Oil Slick retreated the medical scanner from his plating. "As for the symptoms, I can give him a pill to cool off his frame if you'd like, sir." The scientist lowered the skirt of the dress and took out a thin heating blanket from one of his many closets, showing it to Starscream first as if asking for permission. The seeker nodded and Oil Slick spread the sheet over his frame to give him some warmth and comfort. "Very well, Oil Slick. If you don't mind, I'll leave my wonderful carrier under your care as I retrieve a couple of things for him." The scientist shook his head. "Oh, there's no problem, my Lord. You can be sure he's in good servos." Megatron nodded in acknowledgement and stepped out of the med bay, whistling cheerfuly now that he knew his pretty seeker was carrying and he was just a step away on having his personal frag toy completely submitting to him.

As soon as the warlord was out, Starscream started crying helplessly. Covering his optics with his servos, he sobbed loudly and whimpered his distress. Oil Slick didn't seem to mind at first, but after many cycles of him crying, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the ex-SIC. He walked closer to where the seeker laid, and placed a comforting servo on his side. "Starscream, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. Believe me I would stop him if I could, but that would only get both of us in trouble." The pink jet kept weeping, even though he heard the scientist's words, he still felt as helpless as a lost sparkling in the middle of the city.

Oil Slick's spark crushed with sorrow. He wouldn't want any mech on Starscream's position right now! But what could he do? He surely wasn't well-known on the ship, and he doubted he had any friends or somebot who cared about him. Giving a long sigh, he comm. linked Blitzwing to come to the med bay as soon as possible. __

* * *

"Starscream?"

The seeker was almost recharging by now, his crying had subsided but he was still sobbing softly. His back was turned to the door, not bothering to turn around to meet his visitor.

The triple changer frowned at the seeker's unresponsive frame. He missed that bratty seeker, his screeching voice across the halls and his stupid plans being prepared. He may be annyoing, but Blitzwing missed him. This wasn't the jet he met many stellar-cycles ago.

Starscream felt the berth shift when Blitzwing sat down on the edge. "Oil Slick contacted me, he said you needed some company." The pink jet looked at him with watery optics, one of his servos reaching to grab the tank/flier's one. He squeezed it, as if telling him he was hurt just by that simple action. "Starscream, I... I'm very sory. I never vanted this to happen to you or anyone." Blitzwing admitted his sorrow, but it looked like it didn't help at all. "If you didn't want this to happen to me, why would you provide Megatron with this horrible things so he could humilliate me?!"

The seeker yelled at him, but Blitzwing knew he was in the right position to be mad at him. He wanted his Lord to get what he wanted, but he didn't know Starscream would suffer this much! "I know, and I'm sory, Starscream. I fragged everything up. It's my fault."

Starscream saw a single tear slide down the triple changer's cheek, falling off his faceplates and landing on his servo. "Nothing of this matters anymore. What's done is done, and I'm currently full of his offspring." Blitzwing's optics widened as his helm snapped to the side to look at the seeker. "V-vhat?"

Starscream nodded. "He managed to impregnate me. There are six sparklings growing inside me." This was all too much for him, Blitzwing suddenly broke into tears and sobbed violently. His grey frame fell from the berth, moving to kneel next to it on the floor as he pressed his forehelm on his and Starscream's intertwined servos. The seeker was startled a bit, he had never seen this mech cry!

"Forgive me, Starscream! Please forgive me! I never vanted this to happen! This horrible fate isn't for you!" The seeker's optics were confused, but he could clearly feel his comrade's regret. It was more than enough for him to prove he was worth. "Don't cry, Blitzwing. Nothing of this is your fault. And I forgive you." The sobbing stopped, and the tank/flier lifted his helm slowly to meet Starscream's merciful gaze. "Y-you do? Even after all I made you g-go through?"

The ex-SIC smiled kindly and nodded at him. "Nothing of that matters anymore, I'm happy by just knowing that you'll stay by my side. These sparklings may be Megatron's, but they're mine too. And if I can prevent them of living a horrible fate like their carrier, I'll do it. I'll do my best to give them a happy life. But I can't do that alone, they'll need a loving uncle too..." he smirked and looked at Blitzwing, who now grinned and got closer to him.

"O-of course! It's the least I can do to pay everything that happened." He squeezed Starscream servo a little harder, reassuring him that he would help him with whatever he needed. "Consider me as your friend, Screamer. I'm here for vhatever you need." Both mechs smiled at eachother before Blitzwing gestured to his abdomen. "Um... may I?" Starscream giggled and uncovered his lower-half, allowing his new friend to touch him.

Blitzwing got his face closer to Starscream's slight bulge, and said, "Hey, little ones. I'm uncle Blitzving, and I'm going to help your carrier here to keep you as healthy and happy as possible. I can't vait to meet you. I bet you'll be just like your carrier, he's a strong and handsome seeker. You vill bring so much happiness to this lonely ship." He gave hid abdomen a kiss before turning to look at him in the optic. "Don't vorry, Starscream. I'll take you and your cuties out of this misery."

* * *

Megatron stepped inside a medium storage room, only to meet Lugnut in there. "Ah, Lugnut! Nice to see you again. A beautiful solar-cycle awaits us, am I right?" The wrecker blinked his big red optic in confusion. What had his Lord so cheerful today? "Indeed, Lord Megatron. And I can see you're particulary happy today." Megatron chuckled good-heartedly, placing his hands on his hips before approaching the cabinets, looking for something.

"I couldn't be happier! I have finally found a good use to that bitchy Starscream." Lugnut felt even _more_ confused. What did he do to him? Kill him? Torture him? Lock him in a dark cell? "And what is that that you find so useful, if I may ask, glorious Megatron?" The warlord stood up with a wide grin on his faceplates. "My pretty seeker is finally carrying!"

Lugnut's spark seemed to stop. "Really, my Lord? And who is the Sire?" He asked, fearing the upcoming answer. "Well, who could be if it wasn't me? I'm going to be a Sire, Lugnut!" Megatron shook the bigger mech's shoulders happily, not erasing that wide smile from his lips. Lugnut felt like he would offline right there.

"Wow... those are, um, great news, my liege! I congratulate you." The wrecker bowed down respectfully, and Megatron patted his big helm in a sign of appreciation. "Thank you, Lugnut. I'm looking forward to you to meet my offspring when they are born. I managed to impregnate Starscream with six bitlets!" Lugnut didn't say anything, instead he smiled to his Lord and placed his servos behind his back to avoid them being noticed shaking in rage. "Now, would you help me gather some things for my mate? I need to make sure he is in good conditions so my sparklings grow strong and healthy."

Lugnut nodded and helped Megatron fill a box with energon cubes, warm berthsheets, cleaning rags and a couple of pillows. The warlord _surprisingly_ thanked him when they were finished and returned to the med bay with cheerful steps and whistling a happy tune. Once he was sure Megatron was far enough, Lugnut slammed his closed fist on the nearest table, cracking it a bit.

_Slagging seeker! How dare you take something that isn't yours_ he thought furiously. _I am the one who should be siring or carrying Lord Megatron's offspring, not an unworthy piece of scrap like you!_

He stumbled across the room with angry steps, thinking of some way to take the sparklings from him and raise them himself alongside Megatron. After debating the options for a while, he came to the conclusion that that was simply impossible. Surely Oil Slick and any other medic on board was by his side, and they wouldn't be allowed to terminate those sparklings without their Master's consent.

Abruptly stopping in front of a shelf, he found a box full of jars containing different chemical components, and a devilish idea crossed his processor. _You're going to pay for this, Starscream..._

Taking the box on his servos and an energon cube, he took other chemistry tools and placed everything on a workbench, not wasting a single nano-klik on putting the show on the road.

_If I can't carry Lord Megatron's creations..._

_...then nobot else will!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was uploaded later than what I had told you, it's just that I wasn't sure what a pregnancy feels like and I had to investigate a little :3
> 
> Starscream is finally carrying! And I wonder what will Lugnut do to take the little ones for himself...?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	18. To Tell or Not to Tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for too long. I was busy with my other stories :3
> 
> But here it is, the next chapter! FINALLY!!!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Longarm woke up to the sound of something frying. He onlined his optics slowly, even though the room was considerably dark yet lit enough to see the furniture around, last night's 'session' with his little lover had been exhausting. He shifted and immediately noticed something.

Blurr wasn't on the berth.

Longarm sat up in a rush, looking desperately across the room to try and find his lover. Maybe he was in the washracks, he thought. So he stood up and peeked through the door, but the room was empty.

_No. Nononononono._

_Oh frag no._

Had the Decepticons already found out about them?

His spark sunk and his optics widened, stumbling to get to the door to start looking for the minibot. He thumped his pedes out of the room...

...only to see the racer cooking something on his kitchen.

Longarm gave a heavy sigh of relief. He had never been so scared in his entire life! And at the same time, it seemed that Blurr acknowledged his prescence, for he turned his helm to look at him with a lovely smile.

"Ah, Longarm, sweetie! I see you're awake. Sorry if I wasn't on the berth to wake up next to you, but I thought you'd be hungry." He said in a cheery voice as he fried two Erbium-eggs and several pieces of cyberpig-bacon. Next to him, on the counter, there was a plate with a tower of five Platimun-pancakes. Blurr served the eggs on two more plates and then placed them on the table nearby, motioning his boss to come closer.

Longarm smiled back to him and look at the various foods the little 'bot had prepared. It all looked _and_  smelled delicious, he even felt his mouth watering just from the sight. "You made all of this?" He asked in an amused voice. Blurr nodded. "I made everything specially for you." The speedacon approached his lover and standing on the very tip of his pedes, he placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

Longarm smiled again and sat down, Blurr doing the same but in the chair next to the bigger mech. The double-agent took one of the plates with the eggs and bacon, and sliced a piece of them with the help of a knife and fork to give them a try. "Mmm... Blurr, it's delicious!" He said through a mouthful of his morning-fuel. The minibot giggled and took the first bites of his meal.

They refueled silently for a couple of cycles, until Longarm spoke up. "Blurr, I'm sorry if this isn't the moment, but have you heard of any Decepticon activity recently?" The blue mech swallowed and shook his helm. "No, Sentinel nor Jazz have informed anything about the Decepticons. But I think those are good news, right? We have at least some time to relax and live our lives." A small, blue servo started stroking his own silver one. He lifted his helm up and his optics met with Blurr's, gleaming like blue and irratiating innocence.

_Oh Blurr, my pretty minibot. What am I going to do with you?_

The thoughts he had had last night were comming back to his processor. Maybe Megatron and the others hadn't planned anything lately, but he knew they would. One day they would reach Cyberton, they would find out about his relationship with the Autobot and he would get expelled from the Decepticons, and he couldn't even imagine what would they do to Blurr.

He _had_  to do something to protect him.

"Longarm? Are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts to look at his lover again, his face now filled with worry. "It's nothing, dear. Just a couple of stuff I remembered I need to do. But before I go and get to work..." He paused and glanced over to the wash racks, "Would you like to take a nice bath with me?"

Blurr's face lit up with happiness, and he nodded clumsily and maybe a little too-excitedly.

His little lover was so cute.

* * *

Longarm entered the large tub and sat down next to Blurr, smiling at him and encircling his tiny frame with his right arm. Blurr smiled back and pressed himself against the other's chestplates, hearing the steady beats of his spark and feeling the vibrations of his engines thrumming gently. Longarm kissed and nuzzled the other's helm. "Don't worry, my pretty Blurr." The minibot lifted his helm to look up at him. "Hm? About what?" His optics reflected a hint of confusion as his mouth agaped.

"The Decepticons. If they come, I will protect you. No one is going to hurt you.  _Ever._ " he then pressed his helm with Blurr's, lips burshing softly before starting a gentle kiss, the softness of his blue lip plates felt like Heaven on his. Nano-kliks later, Longarm slipped his glossa inside the smaller mech's intake, exploring that pretty mouth gently and inch by inch, his sweet taste was almost intoxicating.

At the same time, Blurr's glossa intertwined with Longarm's in a heated dance. They were kissing passionately now, pressing their intakes together a little harder as he nibbled softly Longarm's lower lip with his small denta while his lover kept tasting him as if he was an empty bottle of some delicious high-grade energon.

Longarm felt a servo slip down from his chest and went directly to his closed interface panel, stroking it lazily under the warm solvents they were in. He did the same, he teased the seams of Blurr's valve panel with his thick digits, muffling the soft moans the minibot made with their kiss.

Blurr was the one to separate first, gasping slightly for air as he bucked his hips onto the big servos and making the solvents slosh a little. The small servo on his groin was pressing a little harder now, pressure growing right above where his spike housing was like he knew its location with great precision.

The speedacon coaxed his valve panel open, revealing his already slick folds to the attentive hand. Longarm brushed his whole palm up and down a few times, before sliding a single digit inside and wriggling it around. Blurr cried out and clenched his walls, the warm sensation of the solvents making everything better.

"O-open please..." he said between soft gasps as he pawed at his spike panel. "I w-want to m-make you feel good t-too.." Longarm chuckled and released his pressurized spike, standing proudly between his legs as the tip peeked out of the solvents just a little. A tiny servo immediately started stroking it up and down slowly, rubbing the head with his thumb and giving light squeezes at the base.

Longarm added a second finger to the warm valve, spreading his digits and stroking various internal nodes as he pumped them in and out. Unconciously, both mechs started stroking eachother coordinately, every pump Blurr gave to the thick spike matched with the thrust of the digits in his valve.

Blurr, who was panting now, started stroking the cord at a faster pace now, encouraging his lover to do the same to him, which Longarm was happy to comply. He thrust his fingers quickly while rubbing his exterior node with his thumb, feeling the moist valve clench rythmically around his fingers.

Blurr bucked his hips upwards desperately trying to get more of those delicious sensations inside him, but he wanted even more. Something...  _thicker._

He released his spike on his servos and moved to sit between Longarm's legs, his back pressed against those strong chestplates. He rolled his hips so the cord in front of him was rubbing his outer folds as well as his swollen nub. Longarm gripped that slim waist and pressed Blurr down a little harder, enjoying the delicious friction they were making.

Blurr lifted himself so the tip of the leaking spike was nudging his entrance, and lowered himself slowly until the head was in, then sat down violently until the tip crushed his celing node.

The solvents overflowed the tub a bit due to the violent motion, and Blurr cried out at the feel of being suddenly filled. Primus, he _loved_  that spike. It was so thick and long and wonderful... If he could impale himself on that delicious cord every solar-cycle, he would.

He moved his hips in small circles to stimulate his ceiling node, then Longarm helped him up and pushed him back down, stretching his walls and stroking the deepest of his internal nodes. They started with a rough pace, already used to their love-making and Blurr's valve had adapted to the girth too, so there was nothing that could cause problems now.

Longarm threw his helm back every time those soft walls constricted around him, the slick movements felt like anything he had experienced in his life. His lover was perfect, his valve was so tight and wet... It was as if it was made specifically for him.

He kept that minibot bouncing up and down on his spike, loving the cries and moans he emmited with each hard thrust as pre-transfluid started trickling out of his shaft.

Blurr moved his hips at the same time as his thrusts, gasping his lover's name desperately as his overload was just a few thrusts away. Longarm's spike swelled and overloaded inside Blurr with a deep thrust and a grunt, trying to go deeper until he hit the back of the other's valve.

The hot transfluid suddenly filling him even more sent him over the edge too, clamping his walls down harder than ever and crying out in pure bliss. They slowly rode off the overload together, now nuzzling each other's cheeks as some trickles of fluid emerged from the solvents.

"I thought we were supposed to clean ourselves..." Blurr said in an almost breathless voice. "But look at the mess you made." He smiled and looked down at their intertwined bodies, their combined fluids seeping from the rim of his valve and swirling in the solvents. "No, look at the mess _you_  made. You were the one who started stroking me in the first place." Longarm replied playfully and smirked at him. Blurr rolled his optics. "Well, but who started kissing me? It's your fault that I got turned on!"

They both chuckled and looked at eachother. "Well, what are you waiting for? I thought you were going to help me clean up. It's the least you can do for covering my frame in your transfluid." Longarm was the one who rolled his optics this time. "Wow... Now you've turned into a selfish princess?" He let out a sarcastically-amused smile and retrieved a cleaning rag from the edge of the tub.

"Maybe..." Blurr giggled and sat comfortably on those big legs. "Yeah... you certainly are." Longarm started scrubbing the smaller 'bot's chestplate. "But you are _my_  selfish princess." He said and placed a soft kiss on the other's cheek as the little 'bot blushed and smiled.

* * *

Longarm locked the door of his office and closed the shutters. No one could see nor hear what was going to happen next.

He sat in front of his computer and sent a call to his Decepticon team. He was so nervous that his servos were shaking, but he tried to keep himself still just in case Megatron was the one to answer.

The screen showed static for a while before Blitzwing appeared on it. "Blitzwing, it's Shockwave reporting."

Blitzwing widened his optic in surprise, as if he was meeting an old friend he hadn't seen in stellar-cycles. "Shochvave! You're alive! Ve vere starting to fear for your survival." Shockwave -still in his Longarm disguise- gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry for being absent for so long. How is everything going over there?"

Blitzwing's smile faded and his face reflected sorrow. "Not so vell... I never imagined Lord Megatron vould become like this." Longarm widened his optics. "What do you mean? Is he hurt? What happened?"

The triple changer sighed and looked at the other in the optics. "He has been forced-interfacing vith Starscream, and I can tell that   _that_ seeker is really hurt. But I don't think he is going to stop anytime soon; he is carrying."

He felt his spark skip a beat. So he had followed his advice... That would usually make him happy, but right now he regretted it. "Have you been giving him medical attention? You know how delicate seekers are during a carrying cycle." Blitzwing nodded. "Yes, luckily Lord Megatron has alloved us to take care of him. He insists on visiting him, but Oil Slick made up a story that Starscream couldn't be bothered or he'd get stressed and that vould affect the sparklings. He believed everything, so now it's just Oil Slick and me."

Longarm hummed in response. "By the way, how many is he going to have? Well, if I'm allowed to know, of course." Blitzwing seemed to be satisfied by his manners, and considering his attitude so far, he could be sure he would keep this secret. "Six bitlets."

"Primus" Longarm whispered as he fell back on his chair, servo stroking his helm in amusement. Blitzwing nodded. "I know. I'm still vorried about him being able to give birth to them; as you know, Megatron is a large frame, and Starscream is smaller than him. And considering it is a relatively large litter, there may be complications."

Longarm couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Megatron do something as horrible like that? To force someone to carry his offspring even knowing that they don't love him back?

What if he did the same to Blurr?

"Dear Primus... well, when you next see him, please say 'hello' for me. And tell him that I'm here to help too. If Megatron is not going to repair what he broke, then we will do it by ourselves." Blitzwing smiled good-heartedly. "Of course, Shockvave. Count on me that I'm going to tell him."

So far Blitzwing seemed to be a good mech. Maybe he could tell him about Blurr...?

No, but what would he do? Tell Megatron? He doesn't think so, if he was helping Starscream recover from all the pain the warlord made him go through, he doubted he would want any other mech to get hurt.

And at the same time... They all were united now. They were together to save their poor comrade. "Is Lugnut helping you too?" Blitzwing opened his mouth but shut it again, giving a long pause as if he was recalling something. "Not really, I haven't talked to him, but he looks different lately... He must be up to something. But don't vorry, I'm sure it's other of his crazy plans to seduce our Lord."

They both laughed. Yeah, Lugnut sure is an aft-kisser, the big 'con. Trying so hard to be noticed by somebot who isn't interested in him!

"Ah, anyways... Um, Blitzwing?" He weighed his options for the last time before telling his whole story. Was he going to keep his secret?

"Yes, Shockvave?"

If he was keeping Starscream's and even helping him too, why wouldn't he keep his own?

"Can... can I tell you something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Blitzwing being a caring friend :3


	19. Spilling the Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting for WAAAY too long, my dear readers. I've been busy lately with the last school works and projects and I got carried away with them XD
> 
> But here is the new chapter! Hope you like it :3  
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the short chapter! (^w^')

"Of course. I'm all audio receptors" Blitzwing answered rather gleefuly, a soft smile appearing on his lip plates.

Shockwave's spark was beating faster and faster as he thought of a way to arrange his words. He took a deep vent, and started telling his long-kept secret to his friend. Well, if he could be called like that.

"B-but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not Lord Megatron nor the rest of the Decepticons on board. Understood?" Blitzwing blinked his optic a little in confusion, but nodded anyways. "Sure, my friend. I'll keep your secret secure." He placed his servo on his chestplates, right above his spark.

"I... I met somebot. And I'm on a relationship with him." The triple-changer's faceplates lit up with a wide smile. "Oh, that's vonderful to hear, Shockvave! I don't know vhy vould you vant to hide it from the others; Megatron's busy vith his parenthood, so I doubt he'll care about you and your lover. In the best way, of course."

Shockwave shifted a little in his chair, spark still thumping inside him with anxiety. "It's... not so easy, Blitzwing. The thing is-" He rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled. "He's an Autobot."

The tank/flier's happy expression turned into a shocked one in a nano-klik. Did he hear well? "Sh-shockvave... Are you... dating an _Autobot_?!" He couldn't believe what the other mech was saying! Megatron's going to kill both of them if he knew any of this!

"That's why I wanted you to keep the secret." Shockwave blushed and looked away from the screen, cleaner fluid tears threatening to spill from his optics. "Don't vorry, my friend, it's not the end of the vorld! I-I must admit it's a most... _unexpected_  confession, but it's nothing you should be ashamed of!"

The Decepticon flier's tender voice made Shockwave look back at the screen. So he was okay with it? "Do you mean it?" Blitzwing gave him a smile of compassion and nodded. "As soon as you two love eachother, I don't think there's any problem. Trust in me, I von't say a single vord about this."

The double agent let out a shaky sigh and leaned closer to the screen. "Tha-thank you, Blitzwing. You don't know how much I appreciate your loyalty". The triple-changer shrugged in a way to say 'it's nothing' with a tender smile. But there was still something to discuss about his relationship...

"...but Megatron will soon be back on Cybertron. What if he finds out? Blurr doesn't know I belong to the Decepticon cause!" Blitzwing hummed a little as he thinked, realising the other mech's words were true and not even him would be able to stop Megatron. If he found out, he would probably be executed and his little lover would be taken as a whore to please their leader's favorite lieutenants.

But if he wasn't giving up on Starscream, he wouldn't give up on Shockwave either.

"Hm... You're right... Maybe I can distract Megatron and the ship's pilots to take a different rute and make more time, and I von't deliver your reports unless our leader asks for them. And if he does, I'll tell him that you haven't reported anything so far. Does that sound good?"

Shockwave analyzed his new friend's plan carefully... It sound like it would work but they had to be _very_  precise and discreet.

"Alright." He finally answered after a long moment of silence. "But we have to be precise and discreet enough."

Both mechs nodded and exchanged some friendly smiles. "Thank you _very_ much, Blitzwing. You've no idea of how much you're helping me."

The triple-changer smiled widely behind the screen. He would've loved to spend more time chatting with his newest friend, but he had to check on Starscream first. "No problem dear Shockvave. I hope everything goes as planned. Now, I've got to go; Starscream surely needs to refuel."

"Of course." Shockwave nodded. "Shockwave out."

"Blitzwing out."

Longarm turned the screen off and let his frame go limp on the back of his chair. He brought a servo to cup his forehelm, which was slightly wet with little drops of coolant. He could still feel the fading thumps of his spark, his anxiety gone now that he had a mech he could trust in.

Wow, how long had it been since he had had a friend?

Taking a cleaning rag out of one of his desk's drawers he wiped his forehelm and arranged everything on his office before stepping outside, meeting that beautiful blue face he loved so deeply immediately after he opened the door.

"Look who finally cared to show up!" Said Blurr with a playful smirk on his lip plates. Longarm smiled back to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, then motioning him to come inside his office. "I'm sorry, I had an important message from Ultra Magnus I had to attend."

Blurr stepped inside and sat down on the edge of the desk, his pedes hanging above the floor as the tip brushed ever so lighlty the carpeted surface. "Aw, I was getting lonely out there, waiting." The minibot made a pouty face as if he was distressed about his lover 'ignoring' him. Those pouty, soft lips were very tempting to kiss.

"I'm sorry my love, but now I'm here, and I have all the time in the world for you." Longarm encircled the racer with his trong arms, placing kisses all over his helm and slowly moving downwards until he reached his lips.

Blurr pressed his mouth against his lover's, returning the kiss and slowly drawing his glossa over the other's lips, feeling the soft metal before sliding their glossas and tasting eachother.

Longarm had quite got used to those heated kisses, knowing how to swipe his glossa around that enticing heat and where to nibble gently.

Soon enough his small lover was moaning into the kiss, caressing his bigger chestplates with his servos and quietly encircling the other's hips with his legs. The minibot yanked him closer, separating his mouth from the other's as he moved to suckle and nip at his sensitive neck wiring.

Longarm tilted his helm to the side to give his lover better acces to his cabling, that blue frame nibbling enthusiasticly as if he was a sparkling suckling on an energon lollipop.

"Mm... Blurr" the double-agent moaned out, rubbing that small back with his big servos and caressing sensitive wiring hidden under his plating. Blurr stopped before he got further aroused, not wanting to expose his valve and get fragged on the desk where anyone could come in at any moment and catch the spy interfacing with his superior.

Longarm let out a whine at the loss and hugged the minibot a bit tighter, his panels starting to heat up just from some light foreplay. It was mostly embarassing.

But at the same time he understood his lover's concern and stopped too, now gently nuzzling his blue crest with his cheek. "Say... there's a new film premiering on a projection-theatre not far from here. Would you like to go and watch it with me tonight?" He purred while he traced a finger around Blurr's shoulderplates.

The racer sighed in a little pleasure and pressed his faceplates on the other's chest, leaning closer to those caresses. "Of course. Do you want me to come and look for you when my shift is over?"

"No need to" Longarm kissed his crest. "I'll go for you instead. You've done enough for me lately, now it's my turn to return the favor... again."

"Oh, stop it." Blurr pushed playfully the bigger frame, looking at him in the optics with that beautiful gaze, like big saphires staring directly into his spark.

Longarm smiled at him and looked back. Now that he had Blitzwing's backup, there was nothing he could be afraid of. Well, almost nothing.

And even if he wasn't able to stop Megatron from returning to Cybertron, he would spend every moment he could with his little lover before the war broke out again.

He knew there had to be a plan B, and even if he didn't like it that much, he would have to leave his beautiful minibot behind and return to the Decepticon army, try to keep Megatron occupied so his pretty lover could live a long and happy life.

The thought alone made him a little sad, but he shook it off quickly. This wasn't the moment to worry about things that he wasn't sure would happen.

He was going to enjoy this moment, this wonderful moment with Blurr by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I'm happy yet sad to announce...
> 
> That we're dangerously close to the story's end! OMG!
> 
> -Rolling_girl27


	20. This is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lugnut is finally getting his revenge! OMG!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Starscream finished drinking his energon cube with a smile on his lip plates. He gently placed the now empty cube on the night stand next to his berth and moved to lay on his side, optics dimming comfortably as he rubbed his bulged mid-section.

It was great to be back in his own quarters after spending two and a half horrible Earth-months by the warlord's side. Blitzwing and Oil Slick helped him move to his room, telling Megatron that he needed to be comfortable and in a peaceful environment so the sparklings would grow strong and healthy. It seemed that the gladiator believed that, thus allowing the triple-changer and scientist to look after him.

Three weeks without Megatron's assault were the best sensation Starscream could feel. He was secluded in his room, being taken care of his new friends as his beloved bitlets were growing slowly inside of him. Every now and then he felt them kick, which made him startle a little but he didn't mind. He often found himself picking designations for each of them, two per sparkling as he didn't know how many femmes and mechs he would get.

Starscream had forgotten how _good_  it felt not to be humilliated, to not have Megatron inside of him and saying horrible things about him. _I am safe now_ he reminded himself.

The only bad thing about being away from the Decepticon leader was the daily shots Oil Slick had to inject him every morning. He was growing tired of that, but without Megatron he didn't recieve the transfluid needed for the sparklings' development, and Blitzwing as well as Oil Slick had refused to interface with the seeker, not wanting to hurt him further more. Starscream really appreciated his friends' concern, but a day without syringes would have been nice.

Starscream's chronometer indicated that it was almost dusk. He could see the Sun hiding far into the horizon to let the moon shine out, stars sparkling brightly in the darkness of the sky.

He felt more alive than any other time in his life.

The seeker turned around so he was laying on his back, soft berth sheets resting over his frame as he gently placed a servo over his creations' residence. Almost immediately he felt the sparklings' happy shifting inside his chamber, recognizing their Carrier's touch and responding to it. Starscream smiled softly and rested his helm on the pillow, caressing his abdomen in slow circles.

He worried about the little ones' future. What would Megatron do to them? He didn't want them to be gladiators like him, he wanted to take care of them until they were old enough to go to the Academy or maybe he would teach them to be soldiers himself. Perhaps they wanted to have a normal job at Cybertron, and he was completely fine with that.

Wow, he never thought he would be worrying about somebot else in his life.

* * *

Megatron was growing suspicious. Three Earth-weeks without seeing his mate was already too much for him. And he hadn't had the opportunity to take care of him!

Did those fools really think he couldn't take the role of a Sire?

Well, maybe they were right, but it wouldn't be too long until the sparklings grew up and he could get to work on his precious slave. That's why he was allowing Starscream to keep them, remember? If Shockwave was right, a family would strengthen the bond, thus making the seeker unable to resist Megatron's touches.

The warlord paced the long ship's corridors with heavy pedesteps. It was already time for him to see his bondmate.

Lugnut heard loud pedesteps outside the storage room he was still working in, which most likely would be his Leader's. _Just in time_  he thought.

He arranged a little more the big ribbon decorating his 'present' and walked out of the room to meet the gladiator. "Lord Megatron!" He greeted with a respectful bow. "I'm glad to see you here, my glorious leader."

"What do you want, Lugnut?" Megatron growled impatiently. The wrecker blinked his optic and handed something over to the Decepticon leader, a medium-sized, high-quality energon cube with a big ribbon carefully tied to the top. It had a small tag hanging from the edge. The bright liquid inside it had different nutrients and additives, as well as some flavouring to make it taste delicious or at least not-as-awful.

"Please accept this, my Lord." The wrecker bowed again and offered the cube, which Megatron took in his servos as he inspected it with an indifferent look. "It's a gift for your rightful bondmate. I thought he would need enough nutrients to keep your heirs growing healthy."

A smile finally appeared on Megatron's faceplates. "Thank you, Lugnut. It will be mostly appreciated by Starscream." He subspaced the cube and turned to look at the bigger mech, who was looking down at him with interest as he tangled and untangled his servos nervously. "I'm happy to know that my other lieutenants worry about my mate's and heirs' well-being." The walord gently patted the side of his arm and kept walking, without saying another word.

Lugnut stood frozen on the corridor. Megatron _never_  thanked anyone. He must have done something well!

"Of course, my liege" he murmured to himself as he watched the warlord pace deeper into the ship, an evil smirk appearing on his faceplates as his big red optic seemed to shrink. " _Anything_ for your seeker's well-being."

* * *

Blitzwing stood outside Starscream's quarters, reading a datapad while chewing on a rust stick. He heard pedesteps down the hall, but he didn't look up to meet anybot who has passing by at the moment. Usually they were just other soldiers that didn't have anything to do with his friend.

But this time was different.

A tall figure stood in front of him, towering him by almost a full helm. Blitzwing felt a shudder run through his spine, and he slowly lifted his helm to meet whoever was standing in front of him.

"Oh, Lord Megatron! How nice to see you." The triple changer bowed respectfully. "Vhat brings you up here at this time at night?"

"Isn't it obvious, Blitzwing?" Megatron's optics gleamed in warning. "I'm here to see my bondmate. Is he still awake?" The triple-changer blinked his optic a little. "Y-yes he is, my liege. But it's getting late, and I'm sure he'd much prefer to rest. But he can see you tomorrow morning, if that's vhat you vant." Blitzwing showed his empty servos in defense, trying very hard to not tell the warlord to frag off from Starscream and let him recharge.

"I would prefer to see him right now. I haven't seen him in weeks." He tilted his helm to the lock panel on the door, indicating the tank/flier to open it. "B-but my liege-"

A transforming sound startled him, and suddenly he found Megatron's fusion cannon pointing directly at his face. "Open the door now or I'll terminate you right here." Blitzwing hesitated at first, trying to find the right words to try to reason with the gladiator, but it was no use. He couldn't risk his life now.

_Starscream needed him._

"As you vish, Lord Megatron." He turned around and put in the code to Starscream's room, the doors sliding open and allowing the warlord to walk in. Megatron deactivated his cannon and walked inside, the doors sliding shut again behind him.

Starscream looked over his shoulder to see who had just come inside, expecting to be Blitzwing or Oil Slick or even Lugnut, but to his dismay it was Megatron who decided to visit him.

"Megatron" he whispered to himself as he felt his spark start racing in fear and a little bit of anger. The warlord paced through the room, staring at the seeker with a smirk as he slowly approached to his berth.

"How has my pretty seeker been doing?" He sat on the edge of the berth and caressed the seeker's face with his knuckles. The jet immediately flinched away, narrowing his optics in warning. "Considerably better before you stepped inside" he snapped back.

Megatron chuckled and moved down his servos until they reached Starscream's abdomen, and he placed both clawed servos over to protect him. "Now, why would you want to hide something that is _mine_ as well?"

"How do I know you're not going to hurt them or even me?" Starscream's temper was already cutting short and he wanted the walord out. "You're _disgusting_  Megatron. You'll never be a Sire. Now, get out of here before I snuff your spark out."

The gladiator let out a gleeful laugh of amusement. "And how are you going to do that, Starscream? Your current condition refrains you from doing any violent motion." He shifted on the berth until he was on top of Starscream, carefully pinning the seeker down with his weight and tracing his chestplates with his servos. "As far as I know, my sparklings _need_  my transfluid in order to develop properly. I wonder how you're going to do that on your own?" He purred before moving his servos to Starscream's closed panels.

"What do you care?!" The seeker bit out, baring his denta. "It's not like you would take care of them when they are born, anyways." Megatron chuckled again and began grinding his pelvic plating with Starscream's. "Don't believe me? Let me show you that I do, then."

Carefully but forcefully he slid Starscream's panels aside, revealing his slightly moist valve. The warlord purred at the sight, sliding his own panels aside as well. The seeker froze in his place, deciding that it was better to let Megatron have his fun rather than fighting back. He couldn't risk getting himself hurt; at least not while having his sparklings inside him.

The gladiator began rubbing the underside of his hard spike over the seeker's folds, the head rubbing his exterior node gently as lubricant slowly began flowing. Starscream shuddered, his frame slowly heating up as he felt his valve getting wetter and wetter with each slide of the other's cord. It disgusted him, but at the same time he was thankful for the preparation.

Once the Decepticon leader thought his mate was wet enough, he aligned the tip of his spike with the fluttering valve, and slammed his whole length inside in a single thrust. Starscream cried out in surprise, it had been too long since he was stuffed full like this and honestly he prefered to _not_ reenact the experience.

The bigger mech immediately set a violent pace, pounding the small valve mercilessly though not quite ripping mesh. He plunged hard until the tip met with the jet's carrying chamber entrance, now that it was reinforced it was impossible to penetrate it. But that didn't stop him, he kept moaning and bucking his hips wildly into his mate as he felt the valve's callipers rippling around his length, arousing him even further.

Starscream tried to supress the grunts and occassional moans forming in his vocalizer, he didn't want the brute mech to know he was getting pleasure from this even if it was just a natural reaction. That huge spike was stretching him wide, although the lubricant prevented it from ripping his walls and allowed a better breeding session.

Megatron lifted Starscream's thin waist up, almost bending his frame in half as he got a better angle to slide his spike deeper. The pink jet protested at the new position, but stayed still in order to not harm the sparklings in his belly. The warlord kept humping him mindlessly, obscene wet nosies filling the room alongside Megatron's moans and his own grunts.

Suddenly that grey frame went still, pushing his spike as deep as he could as his hot seed spilled inside Starscream. The seeker yelped when he felt that spike swell inside him, forming a knot and tying them tight.

Megatron almost fell on top of him, but instead he rolled to his side and hugged the seeker around his waist, pulling him close to his own heated frame as he came down from his cloud of pleasure. Starscream didn't overload, but he didn't care.

"Now you believe me that I care for my young?" Starscream snorted and rolled his optics. "You just fragged me like a beast in heat. How does that have any to do with my sparklings?"

" _Your_ sparklings? I have to remind you Starscream, I'm the Sire of the protoforms currently growing inside of you." The warlord was getting too tired to keep talking, but he liked to see the ex-Second in Command try to fight back.

"Primus, how bad I wish it was someone else." Starscream bit back as he tried to get comfortable, fluttering his wings just to annoy the Decepticon leader, but to his dismay he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I forgot, Lugnut made this for you." Megatron subspaced the cube the wrecker gave him before and handed it to Starscream, who accepted it and inspected it with the same look Megatron did.

_To: Starscream_

_From: Lugnut_

_Happy carrying!_

It was the only thing written on the tag in a very cheese handwriting. He had to wonder how did that giant oaf managed to tie such a cute ribbon to the cube, let alone write in the small tag!

Meh, but he was grateful for it. He was happy to know he wasn't alone in this ship. Many other 'cons appreciated him. Or at least he thought so.

With a smile on his face, Starscream opened a corner of the cube Lugnut prepared for him carefully, doing his best as not to spoil the beautifully tied lace. He knew he had just intaked maybe a groon ago, but the carrying-cycle really made him hungry!

He sniffed the liquid before drinking it, surprised to find that it had a delicously sweet smell. It would surely taste like Heaven! The jet took small gulps, enjoying the taste and added nutrients that he was sure would be helpful for his sparklings' health. With every gulped he took he internally remined himself to thank Lugnut for the gift.

A few cycles later he had finished the cube, placing it in one of his nightstand's drawers as a memento from the wrecker's solidarity. He didn't notice until now that the brute warlord had fallen into recharge, and he shifted slowly until he was in a comfortable position.

Starscream's optics dimmed slowly with a smile, spark fluttering at the thought of having mechs that _actually_ cared about him. Frag Megatron, he was sure they would find a way to get him off of him permanently.

It felt good to not be alone anymore.


	21. Flowers Blooming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Lugnut's 'present' takes effect? DUN- DUN- DUNNNN
> 
> Find out in this chapter!  
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> Bonus: Lugnut's past :3

When Starscream woke up, it wasn't morning yet. He looked across the large window and could see that the moon was still shining. Huh, that was odd.

Megatron wasn't recharging by his side either. For one side he felt relieved to be alone again, but for the other he was kind of worried. If Megatron didn't spend the dark-cycle with him, it meant he was busy with something else. What if they had already reached Cybertron? Were they under an Autobot attack? What if-

"YEAUGH!" Starscream shrieked when he felt a painful spasm in his abdomen. The pain left him panting heavily, laying on his side for a few cycles before he could react and process everything better. He shifted a bit, only to be stopped by another powerful sting on the same spot as before.

Starscream whined and whimpered in pain, feeling something warm seeping from the edges of his closed interface panels. He tried to sit up, slowly, and yet another sting assaulted his frame. It took great effort and a lot of time, but finally he could prop himself up on his left elbow and rise the berth sheet resting on top of his frame.

The jet propped his knees up, wincing at the still overwhelming pain. Hesitating for a couple of nano-kliks, he decided to open his panels, only to let out a startled yelp when a generous amount of energon rushed from his valve. His red optics widened like plates.

Oh no.

Another sting ran through his frame, making him cry out and place a servo over his midsection, right where the sparklings were growing. Until that moment he realized _exactly_ where the pain was comming from. More transfluid flowed out of his valve and onto the berth as he shifted uncomfortably.

This being his very first litter left him with a _huge_  disadvantage; he didn't know how a contraction felt like or what was supposed to happen during birth. Oil Slick told him it was nothing to worry about, his frame would come on instinct alone and he'd know when was the time for the little ones to arrive. Yes, he was perfectly aware that there was some energon spilled while the sparklings made their way out, but Oil Slick never said anything about bleeding out!

Trying to close his legs only made the pain worse. Bringing a shaky servo to his audial fin, he comm. link the first mech that was in his contact list.

Luckily, it was Blitzwing.

[Blitzving here.]

[Blitzwing! Ah, I-It's me, Starscream! It's an emergency!]

[V-Vat?! Vat happened, Star? Are you hurt?]

[My sparklings,] he said between grunts [I-I don't know what's happening! Aahh!!!]

More enegon was being expulsed. If he didn't get some help _now_ , he was going to bleed out!

[Are they comming?! But Oil Slick said you had almost three veeks left before they arrived!]

[No!-] he cried out, making the triple-changer gasp loudly across the link. [I don't think I'm giving birth! I need your help, Blitzwing!]

[Of course, of course! Should I go get Oil Slick or-]

[BLITZWING!] Starscream was already panicking, the energon flow not slowing down even a bit and the spasms in his abdomen just became more painful with every vent he took. [I'm bleeding! A lot! Please Blitzwing, help me!]

The tank/flier jumped up from his desk in his private quarters and bolted directly to Starscream's, spark racing fast with worry.

[Hold on, Starscream! I'm on my vay!]

* * *

Megatron bolted through the corridors directly to the med bay. He came as fast as he could when he received the news that his mate was in a bad state, and that Oil Slick would attend him as fast as possible.

His usually stoic face was now full of dread and fear. His vents were erratic, and his spark was thumping fast under his chestplates. He had never felt so _scared_  in his life!

After running through the halls for what felt like orns, he finally reached the med bay and casually met Oil Slick, who was stepping out.

"Oil Slick!!!" Megatron almost crashed with the smaller mech, stumbling on their place yet he gripped his arm so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Where is Starscream?! How is he?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shook the medic's shoulders desperately, his optics wide as ever.

"Calm down, calm down, my Lord. Let me explain you everything piece by piece." He told the warlord to vent deeply and relax before taking him to a nearby seat, easing him down with care as he sat next to him.

"Blitzwing arrived with him, and I saw the heavy amounts of energon that were flowing down his legs. I scanned him and checked him up, and..." He gave a long sigh. "I found traces of poison in his frame, specifically in his carrying chamber." Megatron's ventilation hitched and his mouth agaped, fearing the worst.

"The substance I found is _highly_  toxic, and it attacked the chamber's gel and slowly disintegrated it, causing it to tear apart and thus generating a severe internal leaking." There was silence for a moment, before Oil Slick spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Lord Megatron." His voice was slightly shaky and full of sorrow. "The damage was too severe, if we had known earlier, maybe we could have saved him, and even though I managed to seal his chamber again, I'm afraid he won't be able to carry again in the future. The gel is too delicate now, and it lacks of the strength needed for carrying..."

 

"...although your sparklings survived."

 

Megatron felt like he would faint right there. All of the negative energy and stress his spark was holding cascaded off in pure relief. _Thank Primus and all of the mighty gods!_ he prayed in his mind.

"But Starscream? How is he? And what happened to my creations, then?" Oil Slick could sense the change of mood of his Master. With a soft smile, he said, "Your mate is currently recharging. He was successfully healed, aside from what I told you before, he'll be in perfect conditions once he has rested enough. As for your sparklings..." The smaller Decepticon stood up and Megatron copied his actions.

"Even if they arrived before their due date, Starscream's frame managed to develop them well enough. They're currently resting in a incubating crate and they'll have to stay like that until their protoforms have finished developing. Luckily they were on the very last stages, so it isn't something we should worry about." He motioned the Decepticon leader to follow and led him to a small room, almost like a normal med bay, but instead of medical berths there were cribs against the walls.

Oil Slick let Megatron stepped inside and closed the door behind him, standing next to it to give his Lord some privacy to look at his younglings. He had already seen them, and now it was time for their Sire. Megatron approached the occupied cribs slowly, a smile instantly appearing on his faceplates when he saw the tip of tiny limbs swinging.

Six healthy sparklings, all seekers, two recharging and the other four active, almost the same as their carrier. From left to right, Megatron examined each one of them.

The first one was small and recharging peacefully, a handful of blanket in his tiny fist while he suckled on the thumb of the other one. His frame was different shades of purple with a couple hints of black.

The second one was messing around with his blanket, twirling his frame in it and pulling at it, occassionally nipping and then releasing it, only to do that all over again with a different side. His frame had taken most of his colors, grey with hints of red, as well as a little white.

The third was the only femme of the litter, who was recharging too while holding a little turbofox plushie in her servos. Her frame was a mixture of shades of purple, black and a greenish-blue, all the colors together decorating the most beautiful femme Megatron had ever seen.

The fourth was simply staring at the ceiling, making weird noises with his intake yet he found them cute. As soon as Megatron approached his crib, the little one started giggling and stretching his arms at him, making his spark melt. He reached a servo towards him, who instantly took it and nuzzled his little cheek against it. His frame a bright orange with yellow and red.

The fifth one was kicking and thrashing, his faceplates reflecting discomfort. That was until he looked at his Sire, and he immediately stopped to stare at his optics. Megatron started cooing cute things to him, and that made the seekerlet giggle and wriggle against the blanket, a faint hint of pride already blooming. _Just like his Carrier_ , he thought. This one was different shades of blue with hints of black.

Finally, the sixth sparkling was hugging his toy possessively, curled up around it and chirping cutely. This one released his tension when he saw the grey mech approaching, optics wide at the impressive frame. Megatron chuckled and extended a servo, slightly caressing his creation's cheek while it just kept staring. He was yellow and green with hints of black and red.

"They don't take after me as I would have wanted, but they're beautiful anyways. Has Starscream seen them yet?" Oil Slick shook his helm from side to side. "...but I'll make sure he does when he wakes up."

Megatron smiled again and nodded,the little one already nibbling the tip of his finger. "I think he's hungry. Haven't you fed them?" The medic trailed for a bit, as if he tried to recall something. "No, we haven't. We actually wanted to wait for their Carrier to wake up so he can feed them directly from his pouches." The warlord nodded in comprehension. After all, processed energon that only Carrier 'bots produced was the first and most important meal in a sparkling's life.

Megatron's smile turned into a dark smirk. Now that he had his sparklings, it was time to complete Starscream's taming. He'd just have to be patient and slowly indulge him to do whatever he pleases, until that bratty seeker was reduced to a needy whore who couldn't think of anything else than his spike and interfacing with him.

Maybe he couldn't produce sparklings anymore, but Oil Slick never said anything about interfacing, right?

* * *

Lugnut slammed his fist into the nearest desk, his optics were wide open and gleaming with an unnatural brightness. How come his plan had failed?! It was going _so_  well!

When he peeked through his quarter's door, he saw Blitzwing carrying that stupid jet, with heavy amounts of energon flowing down his legs. He smirked to himself. _That will teach you to stay away from our Lord, you glitch_ he thought.

But then? Then what?! It turned out that Oil Slick was able to repair him! Well, the fact that he wouldn't be able to carry again was already something, BUT THE SPARKLINGS SURVIVED ANYWAYS!!!

HE was the one to interface with Lord Megatron! HE was the adequate 'bot to carry his Lord's heirs! HE was the one to be his mate and fight the war with him side by side!

Lugnut's frame was rattling with pure anger. He was going to terminate that seeker and his stupid sparklings one way or another...

"Hey, Lugnut."

The wrecker snapped his attention directly where a calm, accented voice was comming from. "If you vant Lord Megatron to notice you, you should try being _servicial_ instead of trying to kill his mate and his creations."

"How did you get in here? GET OUT!" His big red optic flashed with anger in a threatening manner, but Blitzwing didn't move an inch from where he was standing. He didn't look pleased at all. "I can't believe you tried to offline that innocent seeker!"

"That 'innocent seeker' took away what was _mine_! If it weren't for him, _I_  would be carrying our Lord's heirs!" The triple changer couldn't help but give him a surprised look. Wow... this 'con had a _serious_  crush on Megatron...

"Don't be like that! Ve all don't have the same opportunities after all!" The wrecker grimaced and turned around, his back facing the grey mech. Blitzwing sighed in disappointment as he tried to reason with him.

"Look, if you really vant Megatron to appreciate your attentions, vhy don't you try looking after his sparklings? They may not be yours, but I'm sure you'd like being vith them."

Lugnut's lips trembled, and his harsh voice felt as if it was shaky. "But I thought he was the only one who would accept me as his mate... Nobody has desired me like he has desired that seeker." Old memories from childhood and the Academy flashed in his processor, making a little tear bubble up in his optic.

"Lugnut," Blitzwing got closer and placed a gentle servo on that massive shoulder "I'm sure there is someone out there who vants you. It just requires a bit of a searching!" The wrecker slowly turned his back, now facing directly at the triple changer and his warm smile. "But, what if there isn't? Nobody has liked me since I was a youngling for being too heavy and ugly, and in the Academy, while everyone else was having fun and... _going at it,_ nobody wanted me because I was..."

The two 'cons stayed in silence, Lugnut trying his best to not break in tears and Blitzwing waiting for his friend's story to continue.

"... I tried it once, with a grounder. We were at a party and he said he liked big frames like _me_ , and soon he was asking to go somewhere 'private'. I agreed because he was the very first mech who liked me, even if it was because of the high-grade. It was very special for me." Blitzwing rubbed his back tenderly and slowly guided him to his berth, so they could sit down and discuss this more comfortably.

"...We soon were on my quarters, and he was on the berth asking me to take him. I tried to be as gentle as possible, _I swear_ , but in the end I just hurt him. I hurt the only 'bot who had been attracted to me." He could see a little tear on the corner of his optic, and he took the wrecker's servo in his own. "It's alright, Lugnut. Ve all make mistakes, and I'm sure you didn't do anything on purpose."

"Of course I didn't! I even tried to warn him that our sizes weren't compatible, but he didn't seem to mind. He said that was what he liked the most, and that he had always wanted to lose his seal to someone big. I prepared him, stretched him carefully with these... _things_ " he looked down to his servos. "I took all my precautions, but when I decided to spike him..." there was a cute blush on his dark green faceplates.

"Well, I was too big. And I accidentally ripped the other's valve. I'm not lying, the memories of him thrashing and screaming under me keep haunting me in my recharge." This time he couldn't hold it in, and he broke into a sobbing and crying mess. Blitzwing just looked at him, rubbing his servo.

"Oh Lugnut, it vasn't your fault, you varned the other about your size difference, but if he said it vas alright, then he didn't have any right to complain about the pain." The wrecker calmed down a little bit and turned to face Blitzwing. "You... You really think that?"

The triple-changer smiled and nodded. "Being big is in your nature, so ve only need to look for a handsome mech or a pretty femme vith the same frame type as you. And there are plenty of them in this ship! Vhat do you say?"

Lugnut sniffed a little bit, reconsidering his options before smiling to the flier/tank and nodding. "Thank you, Blitzwing." He encircled his big arms around the triple-changer in a warm hug, suffocating him a little, but Blitzwing didn't seem to mind. He just hugged the wrecker back, enjoying his happy energy fields.

Meanwhile, Lugnut was happy to know someone was by his side, and that maybe he soon would get a date. He could show the world that deep inside that heavy warframe, there was a cute and caring teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original idea for this chapter was to make Starscream lose the litter, but I just couldn't. I started crying halfway writing the chapter, so i had to erase everything and rewrite it all again.
> 
> That's why it took me longer to update ;)
> 
> Aaaand can you guess who are Starscream's seekerlets based on? It's pretty easy :)  
> -Rolling_girl27


	22. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...
> 
> I think the chapter title speaks for itself *^^*
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Shockwave couldn't recharge that night. Again.

His processor travelled through his memories and the same concerns he had ever had since his relationship with Blurr started. He just couldn't be calm about all of this, even if he knew he had Blitzwing's help and trust.

He carefully slid out of Blurr's grasp and stood up from the berth, pulling the berthsheet up so it covered his little frame and walked to the wash racks.

Closing the door behind him, he turned on the light and walked directly to the mirror attached to the wall. He stared at his own reflection, but everything he could see was a lie. There in the mirror was the Autobot who Blurr had fallen in love with, not the loyal Decepticon he was supposed to be. Extra blue optics betrayed what he really was, right under that crimson lens on his forehelm.

_This isn't me_

He suddenly lost his balance, gripping the edge of the sink as his pedes threatened to give away. Fear, guilt and sadness were clouding his processor with a highly toxic smog. His vents became erratic little by little, and his optics started to glitch.

He could already feel a tiny tear leave his right optic, and with a sob, he fell to the floor in a weeping mess. He curled into a ball, knees pressed against his chest as he covered his faceplates with his servos.

_Why can't I be a better mech?_

_Every sentence that appears in my processor turns into a lie once they reach my lips..._

His sobbing didn't subside for a long time, his tear-stained face flushed a little and his limbs were starting to feel shaky.

_No_.

Shockwave lifted his fake helm up in the air.

_Not everything is a lie._

He turned to look at the door, where a beautiful minibot was recharging peacefully behind it. "My love for you is real" Shockwave muttered to himself. Another tear ran down his cheek, but this time it came with a smile. He brought a servo to his chestplates, feeling the happy pulse of his spark whenever he thought about Blurr.

_There's only one more step left before I can call you absolutely mine._

They hadn't established a spark bond yet. Oh, but once he did that, he was going to be the happiest mech in the world. A mech who could call somebot else his, and his alone. They could start a family if they were willing to, and that thought alone made his smile widen. Yes, he could imagine their sparklings. They would be as beautiful as their carrier, he was sure of that.

Just one more night, and they could be together for eternity.

But reality came crashing like a plane. He  _still_ was a _Decepticon_ , for Primus' sake! How was he going to get through that? He didn't have any excuse to tell Megatron if he ever left the cause, and he couldn't keep the secret forever if he was ever going to spark bond with Blurr.

Shockwave knew he was destined to serve Megatron, to continue being the loyal Decepticon he has always been, but it seemed like his life had found a new purpose. Something that was small, cute, and had _gourgeous blue optics..._

He got up from the floor, cleaning his legs a little before he fully straightened himself. He took a deep vent, and walked to the mirror once more. Everyting he could see was a  _lie._

Was he a Decepticon or a lover?

"Longarm...? Are you here?" A sleepy voice reached Longarm's audio receptors, and he turned around to meet a half-recharging, half-awake Blurr leaning against the doorframe. He couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was.

"Oh, Blurr. It wasn't my intention to wake you up..." the double-agent rubbed the back of his neck, hoping the other wouldn't notice his tear-stained cheeks. "No, no. It's alright. How are you?" The minibot apporached, unconciously swaying his hips in a way that drove Shockwave crazy, with his beautiful optics flickering with tiredness, semi-dried fluids staining his thighs as a prove of their lovemaking earlier.

"Uh... I'm okay." He turned around again, feeling more nervous with each step closer his lover took. Suddenly, the soft clang of the other's pedes stopped, and a small servo reached for his face. "Longarm, sweetie, what's wrong? You look distressed."

That warm servo touching him felt like the most beautiful caress he had ever experienced. Longarm met that loving gaze, soft lips curled into a cute pout. He _wanted_  Blurr, he _loved_  him with all his might, but at the same time he feared his so well-kept secret might hurt him more than Megatron arriving to Cybertron.

But he was here, with him. He couldn't let any more time slip from his servos.

"Blurr, I..." he reached for his lover's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "I have something to tell you." Blurr tilted his helm in confusion but didn't question when he was lead out of the wash racks and positioned on the berth. Longarm sat next to the minibot, processor already glitching to try and find the correct words.

"I've been thinking lately, and..." he didn't know where to start. "...I was wondering if you would like to spark bond with me." Blurr's vents hitched, his optics went wide and his mouth agaped slightly, frame stiffened from the surprise. "I really, _really_  love you, and I have decided that you are the 'bot who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I even thought we could have sparklings in the future" he chuckled nervously, not daring to look at the other in the optics. "But of course you can decline if you-"

"Do you mean it?!" Blurr smiled widely, spark fluttering with happiness at his lover's words. "Oh, Longarm, I've wanted to ask you the same thing for a long time but I was scared that you'd reject me, because maybewehavebeeninarelationshipforashorttimeandmaybeyouwanttospendmoretimewithmebeforemakingthisdecisionandyou-"

Blurr's nervous speech was cut off with a kiss, Longarm's dermas firmly pressed against his in acceptance. The minibot offlined his optics and deepened the kiss, putting all of his spark in it. Longarm was very happy to know his future conjux had accepted, but now came what he had been dreading the most.

He softly separated their intakes, watching Blurr's optics lit up with pure love. "But if we're going to do that, I need to tell you something again..." he shifted on his place on the berth, spark racing in fear at what he was going to say next.

"I hope you don't hate me after this..." he muttered more to himself than to his lover. He gave a deep vent, and offlining his optics, he sent the command to transform to his Decepticon frame. He didn't dare to online his now single optic during the whole transformation sequence. Little by little his frame changed, and he could feel the tip of his antennae barely scratching the ceiling as he let his true colors shine.

The room stayed a couple of nano-kliks in silence after he was done, and until then, he dared to online his optic again. Shockwave slowly tilted his helm downwards, only to have his spark frozen in pain at the sight of Blurr's shocked face.

The blue minibot was stunned, optics wide and his jaw had dropped, his servos shaking as he slowly moved them to touch the Decepticon insignia on his chestplates. "Y-you're... a Decepticon..."

Shockwave let out a sigh and moved his helm to the side, not wanting to look at the other in the optics. "I didn't tell you before because I thought you would run away. I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to keep telling you lies either, and I understand if you hate me now."

He internally thanked that this frame wasn't able to cry, because right now he would be weeping like a lost sparkling. He didn't say anything when small servos travelled downwards to touch his claws, surprisingly stroking almost in a loving manner.

"I don't care."

Shockwave's single optic snapped online, turning to look at the Autobot with a stunned face. Blurr was wearing a warm smile, optics reflecting something that could be read as 'I understand.' His servos were caressing the other's massive one, gently tracing the edges of his claws as he had done many times before with his Longarm desguise.

"I would _never_  hate you, my love. You're the most perfect mech I have ever met. And I don't care what team do you belong to; the only important thing to me is that you _love_  me, and of course I love you back. I still want to spark bond with you."

Shockwave couldn't say anything, he must be _dreaming!_  The 'bot of his life accepting him just like who he was?! NO WAY!

Blurr giggled at how irresponsive his lover suddenly was, and insted he climbed closer to place a gentle kiss on the side of his helm. That seemed to pull him back to reality. The Decepticon shook his helm to clear away his thoughts, turning to face his lover once again and gently caressed his cheek with his massive claw, nuzzling him with a low purr.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with, Blurr." They pressed their helms together, which slowly turned into a kiss. Shockwave may not have a mouth, but Blurr could feel the energy when he pressed his lips on the other's face.

The speedacon didn't pull back of the kiss as he slowly guided the Decepticon onto the berth, positioning him on top of his tiny frame. Their size difference made it a little bit awkward, but it wasn't important now. All that mattered was that they loved eachother, despite their flaws and differences.

Shockwave heard a heavy 'click' and suddenly he found himself being bathed with a bright blue light, and just then he pulled away from the other's lips to look at Blurr's open spark chamber. He blinked his optic a little, and then looked up at his lover, who was wearing a confident look and a cute smile. "Blurr, are you sure...?"

The minibot nodded. "I will _always_ be yours, and I'm sure you'll always be mine." Shockwave's spark fluttered, and he opened his chestplates as well to expose his red spark, bigger than Blurr's, whose light battled with the pure blue of the Autobot. The bigger mech straddled Blurr's tiny frame so they were comfortable, kissing eachother once more before they pressed their chestplates against the other.

Blurr abruptly interrupted the kiss, optics going wide as intense energy crackled through their frames. He cried out while Shockwave grunted and growled, feeling their energy intertwine as they slowly became one. It was a little too intense but they didn't hold back, they let their very core emerge from the surface, mixing together positive energy and the most important,  _love._

At some point the energy exchange was too much and Blurr overloaded, bliss rippling through his frame as he felt Shockwave press into him as if he wanted to engulf his whole being. Later Shockwave followed, just a nano-klik before the bond settled and they were able to separate their frames.

They both laid on the berth, venting heavily as pleasure slowly faded. They could feel eachother's happiness now, now that they were one and would ever be for the rest of their lives. Blurr reached for Shockwave's servo, intertwining their digits and smiling at eachother. The racer got closer to that massive purple frame and encircled his arms around his waist, while the Decepticon curled around the other's tiny form protectively, connected in a warm embrace. "I won't fail you as a conjux, I promise." Blurr whispered to his consort with a smile before falling into a deep recharge.

Shockwave internally smiled, quietly sending happy energy fields across the new bond. His biggest dream had _finally_ come true; he had the 'bot of his life, only for him. He achieved something he never thought he'd do in his life, and he couldn't be prouder.

But what made him happy the most was that he didn't have to choose whicj faction did he belong to anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm not good at describing spark merges (T-T)


	23. Second Chances

Shockwave shifted nervously on his chair. The shutters were closed, his office's door was locked tight and he had activated the soundproof function to the walls. He transformed to his Decepticon frame, and now he was just waiting for the other mech to appear on his screen.

His large claws tapped the edge of the desk impatiently, and his spark raced fast with fear and nervousness. It seemed that Blurr could feel his mate's distress, for he sent loving and soothing energy waves across the bond. It had been a week and their sparks had already become one. The bond settled faster than he had expected; considering their different coding and frame types. Nevertheless, Shockwave was more than happy to be engaged.

The screen was still black, with just a little spiral on the center spinning like mad, indicating the conection was being established and loading. With every nano-klik that passed he grew even more and more nervous. What if they had already reached Cybertron? What if they were on a mission? Had Megatron already noticed his abscence? What if-

"Blitzving here."

The dark screen lit up with a grey mech, a blue face and a pair of red optics. Shockwave couldn't supress the shuddery sigh of relief that left him.

"Blitzwing, it's Shockwave, reporting from the Autobot Intelligence Division." He started politely, just in case there was somebot else in the room.

"Ah, Shockvave! It's nice to see you again. How is everything going? Are you still dating that little Autobot?"

Good, it seemed that he was alone at the moment. "Thanks, I'm happy to see you too. And about the Autobot... There's something I need to tell you."

The triple changer blinked his optic before tilting his helm to the side. "Vhat is it? Have you had problems?"

Shockwave blushed a little and reclined further in his chair, rubbing the back of his helm. "Not exactly, it's just..." he let out a long sigh. "I don't know how to say it, Blitzwing."

Blitzwing gave a friendly smile and said, "Aw, don't vorry my friend, whatever it is that is on your mind, I'm here to listen. You can trust me, no one vill know about this."

Shockwave blushed again and nodded. "Thank you, Blitzwing. I have no doubt about that." But still, he wasn't 100% sure about what he was going to say. True, he had been thinking about this for the last few days, but it still was a hard decision to make. But he _loved_  Blurr, he really did, and he was the most important thing in his life now, and if he had to do what he was about to, then he'd do it.

"Blitzwing, I..." he took a deep vent. "I'm contemplating leaving the Decepticons." He said quickly, tilting his helm downwards in shame.

"VHAT?!" The mech at the other side of the screen jumped backwards, his optic almost as big as his monocle in surprise. "B-but vhy?! You can't do this to us! Ve need you, _Megatron needs you_!"

Those last words made the double-agent flinch back. Just as he expected, his friend didn't take it very well. "I know, I know. It's just that...I can't risk Megatron to find out about me and Blurr!" He slapped the bottom of his face with his claws, feeling guilty for revealing his lover's name, but the triple-changer didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, I know it is too much of a risk, but vhat do you think Megatron vill do to you if you leave us? The result vill be the same! If you don't come back here, then he surely vill go out and look for you." Blitzwing said worriedly.

"I don't know what to do, then!" Shockwave hid his face in his servos. If he had the ability to cry, he would be weeping right now. "I miss you, all of you in the ship, and I wish I could be there to give the best of my support to Starscream, but I adore Blurr, I can't just leave him here! I..." he trailed for a bit.

"...Sometimes I wished I never met him."

Blitzwing made an even more impressed expression. "No, no, no , no, Shockvave! How can you say something like that? You love him, right? And he loves you back, I'm sure of that. You vere made for eachother! You can't just let something as precious as him to slip out of your servos. Are you avare that he might be a once-in-a-lifetime experience?"

Blitzwing was right. For a reason he spark-bonded with Blurr, and for some reason the minibot had accepted him just the way he was, a Decepticon. How many other 'bots had done the same for him?

"Y-you're right... I can't believe I'm talking all of this nonsense" the purple mech lifted his helm up to stare at the pair of optics projected on the computer's screen. "B-but what should I d-do, then?"

Blitzwing looked thoughtfull for a couple of nano-kliks, and then a smile lit up his face. "Vell... ve got some vonderful news here in the ship, and I'm sure ve can use that to your convenience." Shockwave's single optic flashed and he tilted his helm curiously.

"Remember vhat happened to Starscream?"

"Yes, I do."

"Vell, ve had to take him to the med bay a couple of days ago because he suddenly started bleeding. From his port."

Shockwave made and impressed and worried expression at the same time and jumped slightly backwards from the screen. "And how is that supposed to be some wonderful news?!"

"Vait, vait! I'm not done yet." The triple-changer sighed in playful annoyance. "Oil Slick checked him up, and he said he found poison in his system, vhich caused his carrying chamber to tear."

Shockwave felt a wave of sorrow in his spark. "Oh, that's so unfortunate... But is he alright? What about his sparklings? Did they survive?" At the same time he felt weird. He had never worried about anyone else before he met Blurr.

Blitzwing nodded with a smile. "Of course. Oil Slick could repair him before any further damage vas done, and although he von't be able to carry anymore in the future, the sparklings survived. They vere born almost two veeks before their due date, but they are safe and sound."

Sometimes Shockwave wished he had a face so he could smile in situations like this. He made a happy expression and said, "Those are indeed wonderful news, Blitzwing. Please congratulate him for me whenever you can."

Blitzwing chuckled lowly. "Of course I'll do. And at the same time, you know vhat that means?" Shockwave slowly shook his helm to side to side with a puzzled expression. "Lord Megatron actually vants the sparklings, so he'll currently be busy taking care of them. I vill try and keep him occupied vith that, and I'll tell him that the Autobrats have grown suspicious and you need to regain their 'trust', making harder for you to report to the Decepticons. How does that sound?"

Shockwave analyzed his friend's suggestion for a while and finally nodded. "Would you... would you _really_  do that for me?" Blitzwing smiled warmly and nodded. "Ve're brothers of the same army, vhy vouldn't I help you out?"

There was a warm feeling in his spark, something that was more than welcome. He felt happy to know that there was someone of his kind that supported him. "Thank you, thank you so much Blitzwing. You don't know how much I'm in need of you."

Although it was strange, they just stared at eachother for a while with a loving expression. A couple of nano-kliks later, Shockwave was the one who spoke up first. "Well Blitzwing, I'm sorry but I have to go. Once again, thank you _so_ much for your help. I trust you with my secret."

"It's nothing, Shockvave. If you ever need something, don't be afraid to contact me. You know you have a friend here between the Decepticons." Both mechs smiled.

"Of course, I'll never forget that, Blitzwing. I'll call you later. Shockwave out"

"Blitzving out."

And with that, the connection was cut and the computer's screen went black. Shockwave stood up from his seat and changed into his Longarm frame, walking with a now-visible smile on his face. He opened the shutters, deactivated the soundproof function and unlocked the door, stepping outside feeling happier than ever. He could trust Blitzwing, he was sure of that, and if there ever seemed to be any trouble, he would be there to protect Blurr.

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon; he'd worry about it when the time came. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the presence of his new mate, that beautiful minibot speeding through the hall and jumping directly into his arms with a smile.

* * *

"Aw, they're so cute!" Lugnut cooed while looking at the three sparklings resting on his arms, their colorful little frames wriggling happily while chirping and squeaking.

A week later was enough for Starscream and his newborn creations to heal, the seven seekers brighter than ever. And today was the pink mech's first time holding his sparklings in his own arms.

"They're as beautiful as their carrier" Starscream giggled as he lifted in the air the only femme of the batch. Blitzwing and Lugnut rolled their optics playfully, happy to know the bitchy seeker they loved was back.

"They're certainly vonderful" Blitzwing said while tickling the two mechlings resting on his arms. "But how are you going to name them, Screamer?"

The pink jet looked thoughtful for a while before saying, "Why don't you help me out? Suggestions are mostly welcome." The two other mechs in the room smiled and looked at eachother, then down at the sparklings.

"This one looks like he's going to grow up being a tough mech" Lugnut pointed at a blue and black seekerlet, twirling and turning in Lugnut's grasp with annoyance as he tried to reach for his Carrier. "How about Thundercracker?"

"That's a nice designation. Vhat do you think, Starscream?" Both mechs turned to look at the seeker. "Thundercracker... I like it!"

"This one has pretty strong vings!" The triple-changer exclaimed as he carefully held the wings of a purple and black seekerlet, who was whimpering softly with teary optics. "I'm sure he'll be a vonderful flier. You should name him Skyvarp."

"He sure looks like a good flier" Starscream smiled. "Skywarp it is, then." Lugnut was fighting to keep the sparklings in place, but it seemed that they were doing whatever they wanted. One of them had already crawled up his back! "Oh no... help!" The wrecker suddenly yelped, the little sparkling almost falling off the other's helm.

Luckily, Blitzwing jumped in front of the green and purple mech and caught the seekerlet before his little frame could impact with the floor. "Thank you, Blitzwing... My, this one sure is a trouble maker!"

"No problem." Blitzwing chuckled as he placed the naughty sparkling back on Lugnut's arms, alongside Thundercracker and his other sibling. "This one will surely drill some holes in your helm, Starscream. You should call him Dirge."

Said sparkling was mostly green with some red, black and yellow details. It was very naughty, always trying to clutch Lugnut's servo with his own tiny one. "Lugnut, that's mean!" Starscream giggled. "But I like it, actually."

"Aw, just look at this little guy" Blitzwing cooed at the red, orange and yellow mechling resting on his arms, suckling one of Blitzwing's digits as he gently kicked his pedes happily. "He's such a bright sparkling, almost like the Sun. How do you like Sunstorm?"

"You're right. So far, he's the brightest of them all. And his plating matches with the name! I love it!" Starscream exclaimed happily. The little one seemed to like the name as well, for he giggled and stretched his little arms towards the triple-changer for a hug, and he didn't disappoint.

"This one looks _exactly_ like a jet designed for war" Lugnut pointed out while staring at a grey and red mechling, who was staring back at his single optic with a curious expression. "How about Ramjet? I think its frame's color matches the name too."

"That's a powerful name, I like it." Starscream nodded. Then, his attention was directed to the only one of his creations that hadn't been named yet, the little femmeling straddling her carrier's lap. "But how are we going to name _you_?" The pink jet asked and the little seekerlet giggled and wiggled her arms.

"I bet she's going to take the best of you, Screamer" Blitzwing said as he took a step closer. "He's right, you should make sure that her name is very special, Starscream." Lugnut got closer too and bent down to examine the unnamed femmeling.

"Slipstream." The seeker finally said after a couple of nano-kliks of thinking. "I think it's a beautiful name, it gives some attitude but is femenine at the same time. Plus, I think it sounds almost the same as mine."

The other two mechs chuckled and rolled their optics again. Yes, this was _definetely_  the Starscream they wanted back. Sometimes he was annoying, yes, but that was way much preferable than the broken seeker from almost five lunar-cycles ago.

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing Megatron's powerful frame peering from the edge. The three mechs turned to look at him.

"Blitzwing, Lugnut, leave us. I need to talk to Starscream for a moment." Said mechs pouted and Blitzwing even whined a little in disappointment, but in the end they carefully laid the seekerlets on the berth next to the pink seeker and waved good-bye to him, exiting the med bay.

After all he had seen, Blitzwing was sure of what Megatron wanted to talk about with his mate.

"Lord Megatron" he greeted as he closed the med bay's door behind him. "Please, my liege, just give me five cycles of your time." The gladiator growled but didn't object, signaling Blitzwing to continue.

"I know vhat you vant to do vith Starscream. And yes, I know that seeker can be annoying and bitchy most of the time, but..." he took a deep vent, preparing himself for any upcoming blow or attack. "I think he's a mech vith a lot of potential."

Megatron chuckled sarcastically. "Starscream isn't more than an unworthy traitor, and it's my job to put him in his place. Now move over, Blitzwing."

"Lord Megatron vait!" The triple-changer almost yelled as he stood firmly in front of the door, blocking his Master's way. "I-I'm completely avare of his betrayal, my liege. A-And I agree that he deserves punishment..." Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"...but I think vhat you have already done to him is punishment enough." His limbs trembled in fear, but he didn't back away. He knew his friend's life would change completely if he didn't make -or at least try- the warlod change his mind. "Please, my Lord, just give him a second chance."

"I have already given him too many opportunities!" The warlord growled and tried to push the tank/flier away, but he didn't move an inch. "No! My Lord! Please, listen to me! Starscream can change vith the right treatment" That finally seemed to get Megatron's attention.

"I know how the relationship between both of you has vent on during the past stellar-cycles. And maybe you think that he's only an arrogant mech vith a gigantic pride"

The grey mech opened his intake to object but Blitzwing cut him before he could say anything. "But I can assure you, his attitude doesn't have to do vith any of that." Now Megatron looked puzzled. "D-Do you know vhat did he do every time you beat him or told him he vas useless?" The gladiator didn't answered, he just frowned.

"He vould cry himself to sleep. I could hear across the valls his sad mumbling, telling himself how useless he vas and how he desired to be a better mech. But he didn't show anything of this to us, because he knew vhat vould happen to him if he did."

Megatron remained completely motionless, just staring at the smaller mech with cold, red optics. " _Lord Megatron does not apporve veakness,_ he used to tell himself. And he used that arrogant mask to hide his insecurities, his shame, his fear tovards _you_."

Megatron felt a strange sting on his spark, something like... sorrow? Regret? Nevermind, he wouldn't be showing that to this other mech, anyway. "Just think about it, my Lord. Starscream indeed is a great mech, and I believe he deserves a second chance. You've spark-bonded vith him, and now he is more than your Second in Command: he is your _mate_."

The Decepticon leader didn't answer, so Blitzwing continued. "And to top everything, you have six vonderful sparklings to take care of! I think it's the perfect time to start again." This time, the warlord growled and looked away, but at the same time he looked thoughtful. "Come on, my liege. I'm sure you'll be a great Sire, and ve can find some other planet vhere ve can settle and your creations can live a healthy sparklinghood, avay from the dangerous var with the Autobots."

As much as he hated to admit it, Blitzwing was... right. He wanted those sparklings, and maybe he even wanted to try and make things out with his mate. Besides, it would be better to have an equal rather than a slave. While a slave was forced to do things and had to be trained and broken, a mate would stay by your side willingly and would give you inconditional support. And yes, taking Cybertron over could wait; now he had a more important task: Raising his sparklings.

After what felt like and eternity of silence, Megatron sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll think about it. But first, I need to discuss all of this with my mate." Blitzwing smiled, finally stepping aside to let his Master enter the med bay.

* * *

Starscream glared at the grey mech approaching th berth where he laid alongside his six recharging sparklings. He had arranged some pillows and blankets to form a kind of nest, something common between the Seeker race when they just reached siringhood.

Megatron would usually sit on the edge of the berth beside the seeker, but instead he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it so he could sit beside the medical berth his mate was resting in.

"Starscream..."

"If you came here to claim your sparklings, I'm sorry, but I won't do that. They're  _my_  sparklings as well." Starscream snapped at him before he could say anything, and Megatron only sighed.

"No, I'm not here to take our sparklings away from you." The seeker still looked at him with optics full of distrust. "I just wanted to propose you something."

The pink jet snorted. "Propose me what? To move my things to your quarters so you can frag me whenever you want?"

"Starscream, please, listen to me."

The seeker just rolled his optics and looked away from him, rocking Thundercracker gently on his arms. It would be very hard for him to say this, but he had to if he wanted to make things work out between him and his mate.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." The warlord said softly. "I don't care if you forgive me or not; the decision is yours. I just wanted to let you know that I regret all of that punishment I made you go through."

" _Now_ you feel sorry? After all of this time? As if I was going to believe you."

"Come on, Starscream. Hiding your feelings behind that mask of arrogance won't take you anywhere."

The pink jet suddenly whipped his helm to the side, staring with half-angered half-confused optics at the warlord. "I know you're hurt, and all this time you were trying to hide your weakness from me. But I want you to know that I don't consider you weak."

Starscream's optics widened. _H-how did he know...?_ he thought. "We have been blessed with five beautiful sons and a daughter, and a bond has been settled between us."

"Yeah, a bond _you_ forced me to make." Starscream snapped, although his voice was starting to get shaky and he could feel tears already forming on his optics.

"I'll go to the point; I decided to give you a second chance." That made his optics widen even more and his frame stiffened, ceasing the rocking motion on his arms. "You've proven to be a very strong mech, and I want you back as my Second in Command. And if you wish to..." he internally sighed. "I won't be your mate. I'll let you raise our sparklings, if that's what you want. I just want you to feel safe here, and if away from you is where you want me, then I'll do it."

Starscream couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Megatron giving him a free ticket to his old life? For real?! And was he even willing to let Starscream raise his sparklings and free him from the bond?!

"M-Megatron... I don't know what to say!" Starscream finally broke into sobs, tears streaming down his face. "Are you... Are you willing to do that? _For me_?" Megatron nodded. "I think it's the least I can do to pay for what I made you go through."

Starscream was considering his options. He certainly didn't want Megatron to Sire his sparklings... But he didn't want to raise them alone either.

But there were two other mechs that could help him...

"I-I don't want to live as your mate. And I d-don't want you to Sire _my_ sparklings." He said between sobs. "But I don't want to t-take them away from you e-either... They're y-yours too, after all..."

"I w-want to raise them with the help of Lugnut and Blitzwing. I-If they're willing to, of course..."

"I understand." Megatron said with a soft voice, although part of him felt sad for having to give his sparklings up. "I-I have no wish for you to r-raise them... B-but I still want them to know you're their Sire..."

A heavy silence filled the room for a few nano-kliks, aside of Starscream's sobbing. Finally, Megatron was the one to break the silence. "Alright, I'll let you raise our sparklings alongside Blitzwing and Lugnut, and I'll help you with everything you need. But you may know that I won't interfere in their way of learning you induce them. At the same time, if you want me to get away, I'll do it. And you'll be back as the Decepticon Second in Command. Do you agree with that?"

Starscream wiped some of his tears and smiled softly, nodding. "I-I do. Thank y-you, Megatron." The warlord smiled back and extended his servo so the other could take it. Surprisingly, Starscream extended his own and placed it on top of the other, intertwining their fingers lovingly.

Starscream returned as Megatron's Second in Command, working side by side to look for a planet where they could settle. Blitzwing and Lugnut became Starscream's unofficial trine, helping the bonded mechs raise their sparklings as 'loving uncles', as the seeker called them.

Shockwave lived a happy life with Blurr back on Cybertron, where they bought they own apartment and were already planning to start a family. Blitzwing was happy he could protect both Starscream and Shockwave.

Who knew so much suffering would take someone to the best part of their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks!
> 
> This is the end of the story. I hope it was to your liking and I want to thank you for all your support during the writing of my first fanfiction ever!
> 
> Happy ending! Yaaay!
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone!  
> -Rolling_girl27


End file.
